The Iero Twins
by atomic.stephy
Summary: A ten year old's life is changed when the delonge family takes her in, but things weren't that great after a while, so she leaves to live in New York, with her sister, get a new job, meet her twin brother by chance and fall in love with his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

_"Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nearby  
He may be pouring her coffee  
She may be straighting this tie!  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano,  
He's sitting paying a bill!_

_Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays, and art!  
Betcha they're good --  
Why shouldn't they be?  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me!_

_So maybe now it's time,  
And maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
Maybe._

_Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes!  
Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line...  
Don't really care  
As long as they're mine!_

_So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of it's kind...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby"_

_Maybe"_

_- Annie -_

I stopped singing and looked out the window at the stars. The Big Dipper was very visible tonight and the North Star, as always was shining brightly. I heard a conversation going on in the next room. I quietly got off the windowsill and got onto my bed. I then got off the bed and got down on my knees. I crawled quietly, trying not to wake the other girls up around me. I exited the room and closed the door slowly. I tip toed toward Ms. Crockett's office. There was a couple talking to my current guardian. I pressed my ear to the door to listen to what was going on. As you probably know now, I'm a very curious girl.

**Conversation**

Ms. Crockett: "It is a pleasure that you guys even came to adopt one of the girls. It doesn't matter what time. Please sit down"

Woman: "We would like to adopt a girl who is around nine or ten if that's possible."

Man: "Yes. We aren't picky at all, but we would like to see the girl before we adopt."

Ms. Crockett: "Certainly. I have 5 girls in that age group. I'll just look in my files for there pictures."

There was the squeaking sound of the old file cabinet drawer being opened and the sound of shuffling papers.

Ms. Crockett: "Here we are. Tell me when you've made your choice."

Their was a brief silence. I was in total suspense. I was nine so my picture would obviously be there as well. I wanted to know which one of us would leave with a family a have a great life and leave the orphanage behind forever. It would be sad to leave or see one of us go.

Man: "I think we have decided on her."

Woman: "Yes, we will adopt this girl."

Ms. Crockett: "Oh, Steph. Are you sure? She is a very quiet girl."

Man and Woman: "Yes."

Ms. Crockett: "As you wish. She sleeping right now, so you'd better come in the morning to take her home. But you can fill out these papers and you'll be good to go."

There was a pause and all you could here was the sound of the ball point pen rub against the sheets of paper.

Man "I think we are done now."

Woman: "We will come pick her up at 12:00. Is that good for you?"

Ms. Crockett: "Yes that is perfect. And I would like to thank you again for adopting one of the girls. Steph will be thrilled. You have know idea what this means to the girls. She's going to have a home and parents!"

**End of Conversation**

I tip toed quickly to the bedroom and climbed the stair set to the upper level of beds, and slipped into my bed. I hear loud, strong footstep made by the man and the click clacking sound of the woman's heels. I closed my eyes and I felt a tear escape from my eye and fell onto my sheets. Then two words escaped my lips, in a soft whisper.

"Thanks, God."


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the warmth of the suns rays on my face, and slowly opened my eyelids. I looked around at all the girls around me sound asleep. I got up and looked over the balconey at the lower section of the dorm and saw the younger sleeping girls.

_Why did they choose me? What made me so special? Or was that all a dream?_

I looked over at the four other girls that they could have picked. Jenny was a sweet nine year old girl who loved to read books, especially mysteries and was very obedient and smart. She had shoulder length chestnut brown hair that was a lot like my own, except in was very curly and had black glasses on her night table. She was blind without them. Ashley was a short dirty blonde girl who was very strong and competitive, and loved all sports. She was always trying to prove that girls could play sports too. She was ten and had her long hair that went down to her hips in a ponytail at all times. Claire was a very hyper nine year old that had a passion for drama and music. She would sit on her bed and listen to Ms. Crockett's wind-up radio and the walkman that she had found in the park recently. She had reddish brown hair, that was frizzy and she wore it in pigtail braids, kind of like Anne of green gables. She had green ribbons too. Sometime Ms. Crockett would arrange a play and she always had a huge role. She also liked to jump rope. And last but not least, Abby. She had straight sandy brown hair that barely hit her shoulders. She could cheer up anyone, and she had a really good sense of humour. She always had a smile on her face. She was a trouble maker as well. She pulled pranks on everybody, and has snuck out over a million times. The couple last night didn't pick any of them.They picked me. A nine year old girl named Steph that's very quiet and scared of meeting new people. I expressed how I was feeling with a sketch pad. A girl who wasn't the smartest person and was a klutz. A girl who cried herself to sleep every night. A girl with brown hair down to her shoulders that hadn't been brushed in years. Apart from the other girls, I had no self esteem. I sighed and walked over to my bed. I sat down, and almost instantly the light in the room was turned on.

"Girls! Wake up! I have an announcement to make!" Ms. Crockett said. There were many moans and groans but they all eventually woke up got dressed, and when down for breakfast. All of us crowded into the Mess Hall, where we ate everyday. I walked in and Abby patted the seat next to her and motioned me to come over. I started to walk over to the seat when I tripped on my shoelace and fell onto the floor. The Mess Hall erupted with laughter. I got up, my face as red as a tomato, and sat down beside Abby.

"Nice going, klutz." Abby said. I shrugged and a plate was put in front of me. On my last day they were serving cold porridge. This sucked. I was hungry so I ate it anyway. Ashley finished it in a matter of seconds and started shooting hoops in the rec room. Jenny was currently buried in 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and hadn't touched her food. Claire was singing along to an ABBA song she was playing on her walkman and Abby was flinging porridge at the teenage girls and boys. We were an all girls orphanage, but we shared a Mess Hall and rec room with the all boys orphanage beside us.

"Jen, are you going to eat that?" Abby said. Jenny shook her head without taking her eyes off her book. I handed the leftovers of my porridge to Abby, and I sat and watched Abby throw the food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Abby screamed but it was drowned out by the sound of Ms. Crockett's voice echoing through the megaphone.

"Girls and Boys. Today we are saying goodbye to a girl who has been with us for almost a decade. She has been adopted by a couple and I'm afraid she is leaving with them today. Steph," she hollered and motioned for me to come over. Ashley stopped shooting baskets and came to see, Claire stopped singing, Jenny actually put down her book, and Abby gagged on her banana. I got up and stood beside Ms. Crockett.

"This is Steph. She is leaving today, and I would like you all to drop by her dorm and say 'bye', alright?" She said. After that was said, the hall was filled with chatter.

"You should start to pack now." Ms. Crockett said. "I know I should have told you earlier, but I like surprises." I walked down the isle between the tables. I passed my friends and they all looked hurt. Even Abby was upset. I walked out of the Mess Hall and into my dorm. I climbed the spiral staircase to the balcony dorm. I got out a suitcase from under my bed and packed everything I had. I found some stuff I thought I lost forever. I found this strange teddy bear from when I was born. I was sandy brown with one eye replaced by a button, and had patches. It had a necklace that had a heart on it, and the other side read 'Frank'. My birth mother had supposedly hand made it, so nobody had a bear like mine. I finished packing when my friends walked in.

"Please don't leave, Stephy Whefy!" my four friends screamed and ran and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I have no choice." I said. The girls nodded. I opened my bag and handed them my sketchbook.

"Here, you guys should keep this. A goodbye gift from me." I said. The looked at the pages filled with sketches. They looked at me with shock.

"But, Steph. bThis/b is your life!" Abby said, shaking the book in front of my face. "You can't give this away!" I smiled and looked at my feet. I wasn't used to all the attention I was getting.

"I know. I just wanted to leave something behind." I said. I sat down on my bed deep in thought. Ashley ran to her bed and brought a mini football that was all cut up by a bunch of bullies in the park two years ago. She handed it to me.

"Since you gave us something, I thought I should give you this. Something to take with you in your new life. I taught you how to throw a football with this." Ash said. I smiled and put it in my bag.

"Wait, I have something for you!" Jenny said. She came in with a book in her hand and we all sighed.

"This is my favourite book. I found it in the rec room when I was five and I remember you and I asked one of the older kids to read it to us. 'Bridge To Teribithia', remember? I want you to have it. I have a million books as it is." I looked a the semi torn off cover, and the picture of a boy swinging across the river on a rope and a girl watching. I looked inside and it had our names written in it from when we were five. I placed the book on my bed to find Claire behind me. Se gave me a record(yes the big black ones) which wore a cover that read 'Lean On Me'. I held this in my hands and remembered me and Claire in the bathroom, crying, where we found a record player. We put on 'Lean On Me' and ever since that day, when ever we were upset we would go to that washroom and play it. Claire would skip, and I would draw, and that was that.

"You should take it. I won't be needing it anymore." Claire said. I saw her give me a lopsided smile and I gave her one back. Then Abby placed a small box in my hand. I opened it up and found a little halloween charm bracelet that Abby had made with me for her because we both had an obsession with Halloween, partly because of the candy costumes and it was my birthday

"I know what your about to say. I do love this bracelet. But we made it together so I think you should have it. You always stole it and wore it more than I did myself. Take good care of it though. I don't want you to go breaking it or losing it behind my back." Abby said. We all laughed at that. After we all caught our breaths, Ms. Crockett walked in.

"Stephanie! Your parents are here early. You might as well go with them now. I nodded and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Guys. I will never forget you. You guys are my best friends. You helped me through rough times, and I will never find better friends then you guys. I love you all. You are family to me. I have to go now. But I wish I could stay here forever with all of you." I said. We all hugged and I lugged my half-filled suitcase down the spiral stairs and out of the dorm.

"Okay, follow me." Ms. Crockett said. I looked back at my four friends and mouthed them a goodbye and walked off. I wiped the tears from my face and tried to look happy for the fact I had a family. We entered a room, I have never been in, and I was told to sit down in one of the chairs.

This was a pretty big orphanage. Orphans from across the globe come here. I only knew and recognized the people in our dorm, and the boys that shared the section of the place with us. There were three other girls sitting in the waiting room, but I didn't recognize them because they must be on a different floor. Our orphanage was a 13 story building and each floor had a certain number of orphans. We were on the ground level, and I have never been anywhere else in the place except the basement. That's where the babies are kept. The babies are always in and out. But not for me and Abby. We had grown up together in this place since we were babies. We were loud babies too, so no parent wanted us. My birth parents were young, wild and drunk hippies that didn't want me, since they were too young, so they put me up for adoption. I came here when I was one month old. Abby's mom commit suicide from post par tome depression and her father left her, when she was 1 month old in the middle of the desert in Texas, where a farmer found her and brought her here. Ashley's parents died in a car crash when she was 6. Jenny was found in a dumpster a couple days after she was born. Last but the most terrible, Claire. They have no record that her parents even existed. All they know is that she was born in France and was raised by some tobacco farmer in Georgia until she was taken by the government at three and was brought to this orphanage.

"Come here, Steph." Ms. Crockett said. I walked through a door and across a long, narrow hallway. We went into a room on the left and I sat down in a chair beside a woman. She had shiny, straight long hair that reached to her mid back. She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Hi Steph. I am going to be your new mommy. My name is Natalie and this is Max, your new dad." The woman said. The man beside her took his arm off her shoulders and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Max said. I smiled. Ms. Crockett got up from her chair.

"I think you have signed the final paperwork and you can now take Steph home, Mr. and Mrs. DeLonge."

"Thank you so much for doing it on such short notice!" Natalie said. We got up and I quickly when and gave Ms. Crockett a hug.

"Bye Ms. Crockett. Please be nice to my friends. Tell them I will write them letters every month." I said. She nodded and motioned me to catch up with my parents at the revolving doors. We exited the building, and made our way towards their car. I hopped in. I had never been in a car before. I had been in a bus but I was new to a car. I peered out the window of the back seat and looked out at the orphanage as we drove away from the building that was my home for ten years. I felt tears come to my eyes as the orphanage disappeared from my sight. I sighed as we approached Pearson Airport.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are flying to San Diego. That's where we live." Natalie said.

"Oh, you mean San Diego in the US?" I said.

"Yep." Max said. We dropped of the rental car and we got into the airport. After getting the tickets we waited to board.

"Flight 3917 is now boarding. Max and Natalie got up and I grabbed Natalie's hand. We boarded the plane and I got the window seat. I thought to myself about my friends. I would never see them again. I felt tears come to my eyes again.

_You will always be in my heart, Ashley, Jenny, Abby and Claire. You're the best friends any girl could wish for._

I closed my eyes and felt myself dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Submit this

I woke up in a room with white walls and nothing in it but the mattress I was lying on. I sat up and looked around at the empty space. That's when Max walked in.

"Hey kiddo! You up?" I nodded. He smiled and sat beside me on the mattress.

"You room is totally empty because we thought you could pick out your own furniture. Maybe tomorrow we can go out and get some paint and furniture. It is the long weekend before school starts so we have to get you a desk." Max explained. I nodded.

"You don't talk too much do you?" Max said.

"I do, I'm just shy, that's all." I said. He patted my back and got up.

"Well, your mom's making dinner, so if your hungry you can come and eat, and then you can unpack after." He said. I got up and took his hand and we both headed for the kitchen.

As we entered the kitchen the aroma of bacon entered my nose. I ran to a chair and sat down. Natalie smiled and put a plate in front of me.

"Do you like bacon and eggs?" Natalie said. I looked at her shocked

"Of course I do! Who doesn't!" I said, "Thanks for dinner, Natalie."

"No problem, I'm you mom it's my job, there's no need to say thank you. And please call me mom." Natalie said.

"Okay, Mom." I said

After I was done dinner, I went upstairs and started to unpack. I took out my quilt that I made in art class, and put it on my bed. It was the warmest blanket in the world. I then put my teddy there too. Then I took out the gifts my friends have gave me. I put on the bracelet and put the other things on top of my suitcase. Since I didn't have anything else to unpack, and I went downstairs. I went into a dark room with had Much Music on. There was someone in the room

"All the music is crap. Fuck these stupid VJ's who think they know good music." The voice said. The person got up and bumped into me trying to get out of the room. It was a teenage boy.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were there." The boy said, "You must be Steph."

"Who are you?." I said.

"Tom, your new brother." He said.

"How old are you?" I said

"Fifteen, and you?" Tom said.

"Nine." He nodded.

"Well, see you around." He said. I waved and he went upstairs towards his room. I sighed and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and decided to watch 'The Bugs Bunny And Tweety Show'. Sylvester had Tweety in his mouth. Then the Granny came and hit Sylvester with her umbrella.

I giggled a bit, when a girl and another boy walk in and sat down.

"Hey, are you Steph?" The girl asked.

'Yeah. Are you more siblings?" They both nodded.

"My name is Kari and this is Shon." The girl said.

"Kari's thirteen and I'm eighteen." Shon said.

"Cool." I said. "You guys wanna watch the TV?" I said.

"No, it's okay you can watch it." Kari said. Shon punched her arm.

"You never just let me watch TV. You always have to go tell mom about how you never get the TV and she makes me give you the remote!" Shon said. I placed the remote on the table and left the room.

"Look what you did! You scared her off." Kari said, as I was walking towards my bedroom.

"That means I get the TV." Shon said. I bumped into Max on the way there.

"Max, Kari and Shon are fighting downstairs." I said. Max laughed.

"First of all, please call me Dad, second of all, they always fight so we don't get involved with that and we let them sort it out by themselves and third, I can't believe you already know you siblings names. Maybe I should introduce you to Tom as well. He said.

"I've already met him, Dad." He smiled, and then we heard a piercing scream downstairs, and Dad then ran down the stairs and I followed. We entered the TV room and I was shocked at what I saw.

Tom, Shon and Kari were kicking and punching each other for a remote. Dad told them to stop this before you kill each other. They sat down on the couch and Dad turned to ESBN and watched the football game.

"Yes. I finally get to watch what I want to." Shon said.

"This isn't over. You better sleep lightly, Shon." Kari said.

"Shut the fuck up guys!" Tom yelled. Kari and Shon shut their mouths

"Watch your mouth, Thomas!" Dad said.

"Don't call me that."

"What? You mean Thomas Mathew DeLonge, Thomas Mathew DeLonge…" Kari said. Tom then got up and started hitting her with one of mom's slippers.

_Wow, this is a big change for me._


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning on the couch, sleeping on top of Kari. I got up, rubbed my eyes, and headed towards the kitchen. My new mom was making pancakes while Dad was reading the newspaper.

_This is what I always wanted. A family._

I sat at the table and waited for breakfast. Kari came out of the room, stretching her arms over her head, and yawning. She sat down beside me and smiled. Mom put out our plates in front of us; each had two steaming hot pancakes. I reached for the syrup, and poured it on mine and then handed it to Kari. Kari took some and made a little puddle in her plate.

"You better fill your stomach up quickly before Shon wakes up. He usually eats them all, so try to eat quickly." Kari said. We ate in silence until we heard a voice from the other room.

"Do I smell pancakes?" The voice said. Kari and I started eating faster. I finished and Shon entered the room. Kari finished too, and she headed for the living room. Shon took all the pancakes and ate them in a instant. Then he walked away from the table, as Tom walked in the room.

"Yes! Pancakes! Any for me?" He approached the table and saw there weren't any more. He immediately looked at Shon, who was starting to run towards the front door.

"Shon! You never leave some for me you bitch!" Tom screamed. Shon looked pretty frightened by Tom's sudden outburst.

"Thomas Mathew DeLonge! Watch your language!" Mom said. Tom grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down. I giggled as he swore at Shon under his breath.

"Stephy?" Dad said. I turned my head at the sound of my name

"Yes?" I said.

"Would you like to go furniture and school shopping today?" Dad said.

"Sure!" I said. Dad looked at his watch.

"Well we better get going then. Shon. Can Mom and I leave you guys alone without anyone fighting?" Dad said.

"No problem Dad! I'll let Kari have the TV and Tom will probably be in his room, so I'll use the computer. No problemo." Shon said. Mom picked up the car keys and we headed for the door. I got into their car, which was a van. I had never been in a van before. So cool! We went to Ikea and I got a slanted desk, like the ones those animators have. I got a brown wooden dresser, which was pretty plain, and a bed frame that matched it, for my mattress. Then we shopped for more clothes, and school supplies. I even got a new sketch pad! It was the same as the one I had before, but it came with pencils and pencil crayons. I was pretty happy. We got back home and it appeared that no one had been fighting. That was good. We got all the furniture in my room, and it now looked a lot better. Tomorrow, we are going to paint my walls black, like Tom's room because I like the way it looked. But I would have pink stripes as well. I would be so cool.

That year went by so fast. I started to get to know my family a lot better. Kari was really smart, and she had done my hair for me every morning for school. She wanted to be a hair stylist. Shon was kind of like Ashley, really into sports. He wanted to be in the NFL. He was really nice and would help me with my homework. Tom was kind of the left out child of the family. He was trouble too. He had been expelled for drinking on school premises. He said to me once though "Everything happens for a reason. God wanted me to be expelled. It was meant to be." Well he had met a girl named Anne Hoppus, and he became friends with her older brother. They now have a band called Duck Tape. They are thinking of changing it, thought. He wanted to be a rock star with Mark and Scott. He was pretty good at playing guitar. I sure admired him for that. At school, I wasn't popular at all. I was a loner, but at least I wasn't one of the kids that gets beat up. That would suck. Well, I had it pretty good. Until my 10th B-Day…


	5. Chapter 5

**A year later**

**Steph's B-Day**

**Steph's pov**

I sat down at the table in front of the cake. I looked around at all the aunts and uncles and cousins and other family members that surrounded me.

"Happy birthday to you. You live in a shoe. You look like a monkey and you smell like one too." They sang. I laughed and then looked at my cake. The little pumpkin décor since my birthday was on Halloween.

"Make a wish!" My mom said. I made my wish.

i I wish that one day I will meet my biological family and I hope I get good candy and presents tonight/i

I blew out my candles and everyone cheered. Everyone ate their cake really fast, because we all wanted to get out and parade our costumes, while collecting all the candy ever created. My mom volunteered to take us while the other adults partied probably...

We had been out for almost 3 hours when our pillowcases were getting too heavy. We were barely making it down the street. We decided it was time to go home, so we turned around, and my mom wasn't there.

"Auntie Nat! Where are you?" My cousin screamed.

"Mom! Where are you?" I screamed. We then saw her on the other side of the road. She was talking to a neighbour.

_oh my god, thank the lord she's okay…_

We called over to her, my cousin frequently saying that she was tired. My mother finished the conversation, and started to cross the street. Lights came from around the corner, but it was too late. We heard the thud, screeching over wheels and the van drove away.

"Mom? What happened? Are you okay?" I yelled. The neighbour was running over to her. My cousin then grabbed me and led me over to my mom. I shone my flashlight on her face and saw she was lying in a pool of blood.

My neighbour said she had a heart beat and was breathing. She called 9-11.

**At the Hospital**

I was sitting in Shon's lap crying my eyes out. We didn't know if our mom was going to be alright.

"Are you the DeLonge's?" A nurse said. Dad nodded. The nurse gave us as worried look and then looked down at her clipboard. I always admired people who worked at hospitals. They saved lives everyday and when they couldn't help someone they had the courage to tell someone that someone they care about has died.

"Um, She didn't have a good chance. She was hit straight on by a van and it broke a lot of ribs and teared up all her organ and arteries. I'm sorry, but she's gone. I am very sorry for your loss."

I stared at her in shock, and felt a tear escape my eye. She was gone. And I couldn't bring her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Funeral**

I got out of the limo and headed towards the crowd of people. I saw my mom's coffin and shuddered. I had dreaded this day ever since we heard the news our mother was dead. Shon put his arm around me trying to make me feel better as the service proceeded. When it ended I wanted to stay. I didn't want to go home. It wouldn't be the same. But Tom picked me up and pushed me into the limo and we went home.

**At Home**

We got home and had dinner. It was Kraft Mac and cheese. We ate in silence until Dad started to say things.

"You know that it's going to be really different around here without your mother. We are going to have to work harder to get things done." Dad said. We all nodded.

"It doesn't have to be different. Mom wouldn't want anything to change just because she left." Kari said.

"IT WILL BE DIFFERENT AROUND HERE!" Dad screamed, "A LOT DIFFERENT. I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH MUCH ANY MORE. FROM NOW ON, WE ARE NOT GOING OUT FOR HALLOWEEN, TO RESPECT YOUR MOTHER."

"But, it's my birthd-" I was cut off by Dad.

"To hell with your birthday! Everything was fine without you. Ever since we adopted you it was bad luck! Screw your birthday." Dad said. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the back. I was so hurt I thought he loved me! I wish I was back, safe at the orphanage where people cared. I hated this.

"Dad. Don't say tha-" Kari said, but was slapped in the face before she could finish. I was shocked.

"Why did you slapped he-" I said, until I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I black out.

Ever since that moment, my dad was violent.


	7. Chapter 7

**8 long years later**

I got home from school and threw my bag on an empty chair. I had to start packing. I was going to run away finally. I lived in a hell hole. All my sibs had moved out and Max would come home drunk every night and beat me. That's right. I don't refer to Max as Dad anymore. He doesn't deserve it. But he wouldn't know anyway. Ever since Max got violent I had stopped talking. I knew that because of me he had started hitting us because I had opened my big fat mouth. So I'd be better off like this.

I ran upstairs and started packing. When I was done I brought my stuff downstairs. I was so glad Max wasn't home or I would have to explain why I was packing. Of course I wouldn't say anything, and Shon would come in finding me in a bloody mess on the stairs, like he did every time he made a surprise visit.

Shon was going to pick me up and drive me to a apartment he had bought for me. He is so generous, and if I talked I would say thanks to him everyday. He was pretty set in life. He worked at the world trade centre. He worked there as an assistant of the vice president of an engineering company based there.

I wouldn't be living in New York. Too busy a city for a voluntarily mute girl to live in. My sister lived in Newark and owned a hair salon. I was going to live near her apartment.

I then heard the sound of a horn, and jumped up. I grabbed my suit cases and ran threw the door. I dropped them on the driveway, and jumped into Shon's arms. Then I hugged him really tight.

"I have missed you so much!" He said. We broke apart and he started loading my stuff into the taxi.

"Still not talking, eh?" He said. I nodded, and he frowned.

"How are you going to make any friends if you're like this?" He said. I just shrugged and got into the back seat of the taxi. We headed for the airport, and I was getting really nervous. I didn't like planes. I didn't trust them at all. I gulped as the taxi stopped.

"12.95, sir." The driver said. Shon reached into his pocket and pulled out a 10 and two one's and we got out of the car. We went through security, and had some dinner at one of the little places in there. Then we went to board the plane. We got on the plane, and I blasted my headphones, while Shon was doing work. We arrived in Newark around 2 ½ hours later. We got off the plane and got into a taxi. It seemed like forever, but we finally got to my building. When we got into my apartment, I loved him. I hugged him and jumped up and down. I hugged Shon again, my alternative for saying thanks and Shon had to go.

A few hours later, Kari came over and she talked to me about her new job, and I listened and didn't say a word. Then, she had to go, and I decided to go to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up, and got dressed. I had to look for a job, or else I'd be homeless. I looked in the paper and saw an ad that caught my eye.

_Do You Have A Interest In Music?_

_We are hiring at Gary's house of music._

_We need a stocking and scheduling secretary._

_Come and apply if interested on May 3rd._

_We are located at 13 Strath Ave._

_We'll see you their._

I was in shock. It was perfect. Secretaries are usually behind a big desk and work alone, so I won't be pressured to socialize with the other employees. It was almost right next door to my apartment building, and I loved music.

I looked at the top of the paper. Today was Thursday, May 3rd. I jumped up and realized I had to go now if I wanted it. I jumped in the shower, came out and changed my top to a smashing pumpkins t-shirt, and ripped jeans. I put on a studded belt and ran downstairs to the public computers, where I typed what I was going to say to him, and printed it out. I then ran out and headed for the place.

It was hard to miss. It was huge, falling apart and read Gary's House of Music in humongous letters. There was a sign at the side that said employee's through here. There were also stairs to the CD and Merch area. I decided to go through the front doors. I opened the door and entered a big room. There was a bar, a stage and some tables spread around. There was a sign that said 'interviews up here'.There was a set of stairs next to the sign. I walked over to them and went upstairs. Upstairs, there were some people looking at Cd's and band merchandise. This place was fucking awesome. I then saw a sign up sheet on the wall for the job and signed it. There were people waiting on the ground for their interview, so I joined them. I waited for around an hour and finally I heard my name.

"Stephanie Iero. Please come in here." A man said. I stood up and entered the room. I was guessing he was Gary.

"Please to meet you." He said. I nodded and sat down. Iwas afraid that this guy wouldn't hire me when I didn't talk, and handed him a sheet, trying to ignore these thought. He started to read the first one, my resume, and then flipped to the next page and read it.

"Oh, interesting. My name is Gary, and this is my building. We sell Cd's and merchandise here and we have a bar/slash coffee shop. We also have a stage for bands to play on. Every Friday we have three bands play. They are underground, of course. We are known for our underground bands here in Newark." He said. I nodded.

"Well, I read this, and I'm interested. Do you not talk because you chose to or do you have a disability?" He asked. I raised my pointer finger symbolizing 1. He seemed to understand.

"You chose to? Well, that's pretty hardcore. I know it will be really hard for you to get a job anywhere else, so since you seem like a trustable person, and you've done this sort of thing before, I will hire you." He said. I nodded and tried to relax.

i Better keep this up. I could still screw up./i

Gary straightened his papers up and took a piece of paper off the top of the pile and placed it in front of me. Then he took the rest and threw them in the garbage.

"Steph, I like you. Usually I call people and tell them that they have the job but I rather tell you right now. I will see you here tomorrow at 7:30, alright?" I gasped. My jaw dropped. I had got the job. I got up and did the Chinese bow of thanks and he shook my hand

"7:30, remember. Being late isn't hardcore, and you can never be fashionably late." He said. Then I left. I got to my apartment and made myself some lunch. I then emailed Kari, and told her that I had got a job. She came over for dinner with me, and I made spaghetti. It was pretty good, if I do say so myself. It was a quiet dinner, but I guess Kari was used to it. Then she went home and I went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 years later.**

I got up, took a shower, and had breakfast. Today was an important day at Gary's. I had to be there at 6:30. I ran out of the apartment and straight into Gary's. It was Friday the 13th and every time that happens, we have a huge music festival in here, with some magicians and comedians some times. We had to start setting up that day, so it was hectic. I was just typing some events and orders into the computer, when someone taped my shoulder. The preformer's secretary beckoned me to follow her out of my room, to her desk beside the exit. My room was behind the desk, which was always handy, I thought.

"I need you to watch the computer and take care of anyone that comes; I have to talk to Gary." I nodded and sat at her desk. As soon as she leaves someone comes. Good thing the house secretary was still there beside me.

"Excuse me, when does the Friday the 13 festival end?" A man with black hair covering an eye and a lipring asked.

"9:00 and it goes till 3:00." The other secretary said for me.

I mouthed thank you to her and she whispered "no problem." He looked at me stargely and I felt a little weird when he did.

"Hey, dude! Can I see your necklace?" He said. I touched my neck and he nodded. I reached back and undid the ribbon. I then placed it in his hand.

"Hey, she got it from her birth mother. Don't take it," My colleague said.

"I got mine from my birth mother too." He said. He pulled the same necklace out and looked at the back of both. He then placed them in front of me. I gasped when they were both the same. But the funny thing is that his had my name on it. I pointed to the back of my necklace and pointed to him

"Yes, my name is Frank."

**Frank's pov**

The girl looked really shocked. I was shocked too. How did she have the same necklace as me? I got mine off a teddy bear my mom made when I was born. She couldn't possibly be my sister?

"What's your name?" I said.

"Steph." Her friend said, "This is weird." I could tell her friend was just as confused as we were.

"I'm sorry, but why don't you let her speak, so I know she understands me." I said. Steph shook her head, and made a cutting-like motion in front of her neck.

"You don't talk…well, that doesn't matter. This is going to bother me all day. I need to figure this out. Maybe, I could come back and get a DNA test with you when you're off. I'll just come get you and we'll go there." I said. She nodded and I sat by the bar. A guy came and told her she was off until the party. She got up and bounded towards me.

"Let's go." I said. She followed me to my rusty Honda and we drove to the hospital. When we got there, I asked the nurse if we could take a DNA test of some sort to figure out if we were siblings. She nodded and led us into a room. She took a tiny amount of blood and put it in a machine. Then we had to wait.

"So…How old are you?" I said. She high fived the air twice to motion her age.

"That would mean that we're twins if we're related. I'm 20 also." I said. She nodded

"It's quite funny how we met." I said. She smiled and we sat there. I couldn't stand the suspense. It was killing me. I didn't ask her, because of course she was mute.The nurse came up to us with a clipboard.

"Guys, well I took the test and you guys have almost identical DNA. You guys are twins." The nurse said. Steph and I stood up and hugged. We broke apart and said thanks to the nurse. Then we decided to go to my friend, Gerard's house and introduce them to my sister. We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

**Steph's pov**

"Hey Gee." Frank said. I followed him inside the house.

"Hey Frank, who's that?" The man Frank had called 'Gee' said.

"I will tell everyone who she is now." He said. He banged on the coffee table and everyone turned around.

"Guys. I would like to introduce you to Steph. She is my twin sister." Frank said. All the guys came over and hugged me.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mikey. I'm Gerard's brother." He pointed in the direction of the guy with the long black hair and probably drunk. I shook his hand and then he walked over to Gerard.

"Hey. I'm Ray. Nice to meet you. I hope your not half as hyper as your brother though. How come we never met you before?" A guy with a huge afro said. I choked. I couldn't talk anymore. I was so nervous. I didn't say anything. Ray nodded.

"So are you anti-social?" Ray said. I nodded. He smiled.

"My cousin was anti-social. You're probably scared of speaking cause you think people wont like you." He said. I twisted my hand back and forth to show him 'sort of'. Then a man with short blonde hair came up to me and shook my hand.

"Bob is my name." He said. I nodded and Ray told him about me and he looked confused.

"I would of never of guessed you were twins, except maybe because you look the same. Frank is the noisiest and rowdiest person I know. God, that kid's annoying. And your anti-social? That's hilarious. I wish I had met you sooner." Bob said. Ray punched him in the arm. I felt kind of insulted by what he said. But there was one question that was in my head.

I _can trust these people, can't I? It would be really nice to have friends, so why don't you just muster up the courage and speak._

But I couldn't. I was afraid my mouth would mess up my life, like it had all those times parents passed me as they chose a baby because I was loud. When I said something to my dad the day of my funeral, my mouth had changed everything again. I could only think of two times in my life that it would have made a difference if I talked, and one of them was now.

I shoved my hands in my pocket, and sat down on a smelly couch that looked like it came to the future in a time machine from the 70's. Frank came and sat down beside.

"I didn't know you were anti-social! I thought you couldn't talk." Frank said. I shrugged and played with the belt loop on my pants.

"Don't worry. I don't hate you. No one here hates you. Bob actually told me he thinks he might be in love with you because you're everything I'm not." Frank said. I giggled.

"A lot of people will give you a rough time because of who you are, but I promise I will be there for you. You're my twin." He said. I smiled. He patted me on the back and got up to go talk Gerard of getting too wasted before the party. I looked over at Gerard in disgust. He was drinking like crazy and popping his mother's anxiety pills like they were candy. I shuddered, and looked away. It reminded me of Max a bit. He come home either drunk or stoned and come beat me. I wasn't too fond of Gerard. But his brother's okay. He came over and sat beside me.

"Hey, you wanna talk?" I shook my head and he laughed.

"Okay, why don't I talk and you listen?" He said. I nodded and he told me about himself. I was too busy studying his face to listen to what he was saying. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and glasses that framed his hazel eyes perfectly. I sighed. He was so good-looking. But I didn't like him. He finished talking and got up.

"Guys. We gotta go. It's almost 9:00." Gerard said. I got off the couch and followed them outside. I drove with Frank to Gary's and they got ready to party, while I went to do my job. I had to stand backstage and make sure that the performers got on stage A little band from Canada played. They were called Simple Plan. They were pretty good, but weren't my type of music. Other bands played and some comedians came and it was all great. Finally, my shift was over. I was off for the rest off the party, so I went to go find Frank. But first, I got a drink. I spotted Gerard having a beer. He motioned for me to sit beside him.

"So, I didn't really introduce myself, did I?" Gerard said. I shook my head.

"My name's Gee, and I ilove/i beer." He slurred on the word beer. I giggled a bit.

"I know you're too young, so I'll buy you a beer. Hey dude can I have another beer?" Gerard said. David, the bartender, whom I knew because I work with him, handed Gee another beer. I grabbed it and got up.

"Hey, where you going?" He said. I just kept walking away. I didn't care that I was leaving a bad impression. It's not like he was leaving a very good impression himself. I spotted Frank sitting with a girl. I walked over and sat in the booth. There was something very familiar about that girl.

They were giggling, and I could feel Frank's lifted feelings from a mile away. But I didn't care about that. I knew her, just from where?

"Steph, this is my girlfriend, Abby. Abby, this is my twin sister, Steph." Frank said, when I approached the table.

"Steph. Messy Hair Steph?" Abby said. I stood there thinking.

_Messy hair steph? Oh yeah…_

I nodded. We both got up and hugged each other.

"Oh my god! Frank told me everything, but I didn't know it was you! Your hair looks so nice!" She said. I smiled. Yes, she was Abby. My best friend from the orphanage. I was known as Messy Hair Steph, because I was too lazy to brush my hair, and I didn't have a brush. Ever since I got a family, my hair turned back to normal, with Kari's help of course. I was so glad to see her again!

"The rest of the girls are here with their boys. Ash is with Bob, Claire is with Ray, and Jenny is with Mikey." Abby said. I was in shock. They were all here. I thought I wouldn't see them again. Then I saw three girls come over to the table with Mikey, Ray and Bob.

"I can tell what Steph would say. That's a pretty big coincidence." Frank said

"Well, think about it. Everything happens for a reason." Abby replied.

"OMG! Steph. Is that you?" The girls from another table said in unison. I nodded and they all hugged me. I noticed they had all change a lot.

Abby was totally different. She had pitch black hair, like mine but she had side bangs and I didn't. Plus, she had red streaks. She didn't seem as hyper anymore, but I didn't know yet.

Jenny was so pretty. Her hair that used to be full of curls, but was now straighter than mine. Her old hideous glasses were gone, and she had glasses identical to Mikey's. She wasn't buried in a book, so she was different.

Ashley changed the most. Her long blonde hair was cut short with black red and dark purple streaks mixed into her dirty blond hair. She wasn't wearing a jersey, and had her hair down and was wearing makeup! She looked like a girl.

Claire's frizzy hair looked tame, and had a darker shade of red hair than she used to. It used to be carrot colored. She looked nice.

Well, Frank told them everything, so everyone now knew I was anti-social, so they wouldn't think I had problems. I got everyone's phone numbers and eventually we decided to leave, and we tried to drag a totally wasted Gerard out of the building. I guess he's an alcoholic, because of how he was attached to the beer. It made me sick.

"Hey Shmexy!" Gerard slurred as Frank dragged him out of Gary's, "Buy meh more beeeer. I luv beeer." Gerard kissed Frank on the lips which made everyone laugh. We all went home after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gerard pov**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I reached for the aspirin on my night table and then got up to get as glass of water. I filled my glass up at the tap put it on the counter. I placed the tablet in my mouth and took a gulp of water. I swallowed the tablet, as Mikey walked into the room. Mikey sat down in front of me.

"Hey Gerard." Mikey said.

"Hey." I said. Mikey patted the seat beside him, telling me to sit beside him. I sat in the chair next to him.

"So what's up, Bro?" I said. He stared down at the table and played with his fingers and then glanced over at me. I saw a worried look on his face.

"I think I'm in love." Mikey said. I laughed, and patted on the back.

"Bro, I know." I said. He gave me a serious look, and I wiped the smile right off my face.

"Not with Jenny. With someone else." He said. I nodded and told him to go on.

"It's Steph, Gerard. I love Steph." Mikey continued, leaving me in awe, "I don't what to do. Jenny and I are still together, and she and Steph are friends. I don't want to screw things up."

"Dude. How can you possibly be in love with Steph? She doesn't even say anything. What is there to like?" I said. He shook his head.

"You don't understand. When you look into her eyes, you know what she's thinking. She talks with her eyes. She is sweet and so beautiful." Mikey said, as I passed him a glass of orange juice. He gulped it down and stared into the empty glass.

"I can't help you, bro. I don't know what you can do. Try to get to know her more. You just met her yesterday. You might realize your feelings for her are gone. And whatever you do, I'm here for you all the way, Mike and Ike's." I said, using his pet name that I used to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Gee." Mikey said. I just nodded and he grabbed his coat and walked out of the back door. I felt like following him, but I didn't because my headache was killing me, and it would take a while for the medicine to take effect.

**Steph's pov**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 8:50. I got up and decided to have breakfast, and then call Frank. I wanted him to meet my adopted family. So I got up and searched for my phone hook-up my frined in highschool made for me. He was a huge geek, but he was a life saver. You type what you want to say and an automated voice says is for you. After I found it I ate a bowl of Lucky Charms (yes they were magically delicious) and then I called up Frank.

"Hello." A tired Frank said. I smiled.

"Hey, it's Steph. Sorry, did I wake you up?" The voice said.

"It's fine, I was half asleep anyways. What's up, sis? Wait. Your talking again? Now your totally confusing me." He said.

"No, it's a machine talking for me." The voice replied.

"Oh my god! You got my hopes up. I hate you Steph. So what do you need?" He said. Then I instantly remembered why I called.

"Well, I was thinking that you and Abby can come over one night for dinner, to meet the rest of my family." The voice asked.

"That's sounds great. When?"

"Um, how about tomorrow? My brother, Tom is coming to check out my new place, with his bandmates, and Kari, my sis lives across the street so it won't be a problem about them coming."

"Sure. Good for me. So see you at?"

"5:30." The voice said.

"Okay, so I'll see you there." Frank said

"Alright, bye bye." I hung up the phone, and now had to call Shon, to tell him to come over to New Jersey tomorrow for dinner. After that, I called Kari and told her to come. They were used to the phone thing, and they were happy that I made friends, even with me not talking. Your probably wondering why I wasn't at work. It's because on Saturday we get to sleep in until 1:00, when the place opens. On Sundays, it's closed! I took a shower and as soon as I got out, I heard a knock at the door. I ran towards the door, forgetting I was only in a towel and opened it. Behind the door was a stressed out, drenched Mikey, who had come in from the rain. I opened the door and led him inside. He smiled and sat on a chair.

**Mikey's pov**

"Sorry. I must have came at a bad time." I said, noticing the fact she was only in a towel. She shook her head and ran off somewhere. I looked around. I really liked her place. I sat there in silence, shivering a bit. Steph ran back into the room with a towel in her hands. She draped it over my shoulders. I smiled and she motioned me towards her couch. I followed her, and we sat down.

"So, how did you find my house?" She wrote down on a piece of paper

"I called Frank. By the way, why do you write and not talk. Aren't you still saying something when you write?" I said. I saw her get a little uncomfortable with what I said. She made a zipping motion on her mouth with her hands, jokingly. After the smile faded, her eyes told me the struggle in her mind. Partly fear, partly desire to be normal. I wanted to know what her fear was, and to help her.

She turned on the TV and we watched the movie that was on TBS. It was a horror movie. There were some pretty scary parts, and Steph got scared and hugged me tight and closed her eyes. I smiled and put my arm around her. The movie ended, and of course so did the moment. She looked at me and backed off a bit. I removed my arm from around her and we had a really awkward silence. Yet, it was always silent with Steph. I looked into her inviting green eyes and knew what she was thinking.

"Well, I got to go home now. You probably will have to get to work soon." I said. She nodded.

"Come around my place later. I don't want Gee to have a heart attack when he sees how different you really are from your brother, but you have to talk to him sober. With all the booze and Xanax he takes in, his world is distorted. I want him to see the amazing girl you really are." I said. She looked at me and blushed, but was confused by the way I was. I knew she knew about Jenny and I. That reminds me; how do I tell Jenny I'm in love with her old friend Steph. I then left her building and headed towards my house. Boy, that girl was one of a kind. I wasn't wrong about how I felt. I loved this girl.

**5:00 pm**

**Frank's pov**

I heard the phone ring and I ran to grab it. Abby and I had a bet that she always picks up the phone because I too lazy to. So now I have to beat her to the phone. I had been sitting next to the phone all day. I snickered at Abby, waving the fact that I had the phone in my hand and she didn't.

"Hello." I said.

"Can you drive me to Mikey's house?" A familiar automated voice said.

"Okay, sure. I be there in five." I said. Then I hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Abby said. I knew she wouldn't believe me when I said it.

"Steph." I said. She looked confused.

"Steph doesn't talk, right?" Abby said.

"Apparently she owns some phone system that allows her to talk. It's pretty funny the voice." I said. She nodded. I got up to go grab my car keys. I had a shitty car. It was a 1969 Toyota Corolla. It had a dent in ever place imaginable, and paint was peeling off from everywhere. I had to duct tape the bumper back on. It came off, when I backed into a tree. It was cloth interior, and its paint colour, when it wasn't all peeling off, was white. The sun and the rain had changed the colour to almost yellow, and part of the car were rusty. But it got me around. And it had a sunroof, so it wasn't that bad. I got it free from my Dad who worked at a used cars dealership, when I learned to drive. So I jumped in, and Abby got in the other side. I opened the windows a bit to let a natural breeze into the car. Abby's black and red hair blew in the wind as we pulled out of the apartment parking lot. We drove towards her apartment and picked Steph up. Steph sat in the back and we were all singing along to 'Bullet With Butterfly Wings' by the Smashing Pumpkins, which was playing on the radio. Of course Steph wasn't. She did hum a bit though. We pulled into Mikey's driveway and got out. We went towards the door, and I knocked.

**Gerard's pov**

I heard someone knock at the door. I was guessing it was Frank, cause he's always over. I opened the door, to reveal Steph, who had a big grin on her face.

"Hey Gerard." Frank said.

"Hey look, it's mute girl!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Gerard pov**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I reached for the aspirin on my night table and then got up to get as glass of water. I filled my glass up at the tap put it on the counter. I placed the tablet in my mouth and took a gulp of water. I swallowed the tablet, as Mikey walked into the room. Mikey sat down in front of me.

"Hey Gerard." Mikey said.

"Hey." I said. Mikey patted the seat beside him, telling me to sit beside him. I sat in the chair next to him.

"So what's up, Bro?" I said. He stared down at the table and played with his fingers and then glanced over at me. I saw a worried look on his face.

"I think I'm in love." Mikey said. I laughed, and patted on the back.

"Bro, I know." I said. He gave me a serious look, and I wiped the smile right off my face.

"Not with Jenny. With someone else." He said. I nodded and told him to go on.

"It's Steph, Gerard. I love Steph." Mikey continued, leaving me in awe, "I don't what to do. Jenny and I are still together, and she and Steph are friends. I don't want to screw things up."

"Dude. How can you possibly be in love with Steph? She doesn't even say anything. What is there to like?" I said. He shook his head.

"You don't understand. When you look into her eyes, you know what she's thinking. She talks with her eyes. She is sweet and so beautiful." Mikey said, as I passed him a glass of orange juice. He gulped it down and stared into the empty glass.

"I can't help you, bro. I don't know what you can do. Try to get to know her more. You just met her yesterday. You might realize your feelings for her are gone. And whatever you do, I'm here for you all the way, Mike and Ike's." I said, using his pet name that I used to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Gee." Mikey said. I just nodded and he grabbed his coat and walked out of the back door. I felt like following him, but I didn't because my headache was killing me, and it would take a while for the medicine to take effect.

**Steph's pov**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 8:50. I got up and decided to have breakfast, and then call Frank. I wanted him to meet my adopted family. So I got up and searched for my phone hook-up my frined in highschool made for me. He was a huge geek, but he was a life saver. You type what you want to say and an automated voice says is for you. After I found it I ate a bowl of Lucky Charms (yes they were magically delicious) and then I called up Frank.

"Hello." A tired Frank said. I smiled.

"Hey, it's Steph. Sorry, did I wake you up?" The voice said.

"It's fine, I was half asleep anyways. What's up, sis? Wait. Your talking again? Now your totally confusing me." He said.

"No, it's a machine talking for me." The voice replied.

"Oh my god! You got my hopes up. I hate you Steph. So what do you need?" He said. Then I instantly remembered why I called.

"Well, I was thinking that you and Abby can come over one night for dinner, to meet the rest of my family." The voice asked.

"That's sounds great. When?"

"Um, how about tomorrow? My brother, Tom is coming to check out my new place, with his bandmates, and Kari, my sis lives across the street so it won't be a problem about them coming."

"Sure. Good for me. So see you at?"

"5:30." The voice said.

"Okay, so I'll see you there." Frank said

"Alright, bye bye." I hung up the phone, and now had to call Shon, to tell him to come over to New Jersey tomorrow for dinner. After that, I called Kari and told her to come. They were used to the phone thing, and they were happy that I made friends, even with me not talking. Your probably wondering why I wasn't at work. It's because on Saturday we get to sleep in until 1:00, when the place opens. On Sundays, it's closed! I took a shower and as soon as I got out, I heard a knock at the door. I ran towards the door, forgetting I was only in a towel and opened it. Behind the door was a stressed out, drenched Mikey, who had come in from the rain. I opened the door and led him inside. He smiled and sat on a chair.

**Mikey's pov**

"Sorry. I must have came at a bad time." I said, noticing the fact she was only in a towel. She shook her head and ran off somewhere. I looked around. I really liked her place. I sat there in silence, shivering a bit. Steph ran back into the room with a towel in her hands. She draped it over my shoulders. I smiled and she motioned me towards her couch. I followed her, and we sat down.

"So, how did you find my house?" She wrote down on a piece of paper

"I called Frank. By the way, why do you write and not talk. Aren't you still saying something when you write?" I said. I saw her get a little uncomfortable with what I said. She made a zipping motion on her mouth with her hands, jokingly. After the smile faded, her eyes told me the struggle in her mind. Partly fear, partly desire to be normal. I wanted to know what her fear was, and to help her.

She turned on the TV and we watched the movie that was on TBS. It was a horror movie. There were some pretty scary parts, and Steph got scared and hugged me tight and closed her eyes. I smiled and put my arm around her. The movie ended, and of course so did the moment. She looked at me and backed off a bit. I removed my arm from around her and we had a really awkward silence. Yet, it was always silent with Steph. I looked into her inviting green eyes and knew what she was thinking.

"Well, I got to go home now. You probably will have to get to work soon." I said. She nodded.

"Come around my place later. I don't want Gee to have a heart attack when he sees how different you really are from your brother, but you have to talk to him sober. With all the booze and Xanax he takes in, his world is distorted. I want him to see the amazing girl you really are." I said. She looked at me and blushed, but was confused by the way I was. I knew she knew about Jenny and I. That reminds me; how do I tell Jenny I'm in love with her old friend Steph. I then left her building and headed towards my house. Boy, that girl was one of a kind. I wasn't wrong about how I felt. I loved this girl.

**5:00 pm**

**Frank's pov**

I heard the phone ring and I ran to grab it. Abby and I had a bet that she always picks up the phone because I too lazy to. So now I have to beat her to the phone. I had been sitting next to the phone all day. I snickered at Abby, waving the fact that I had the phone in my hand and she didn't.

"Hello." I said.

"Can you drive me to Mikey's house?" A familiar automated voice said.

"Okay, sure. I be there in five." I said. Then I hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Abby said. I knew she wouldn't believe me when I said it.

"Steph." I said. She looked confused.

"Steph doesn't talk, right?" Abby said.

"Apparently she owns some phone system that allows her to talk. It's pretty funny the voice." I said. She nodded. I got up to go grab my car keys. I had a shitty car. It was a 1969 Toyota Corolla. It had a dent in ever place imaginable, and paint was peeling off from everywhere. I had to duct tape the bumper back on. It came off, when I backed into a tree. It was cloth interior, and its paint colour, when it wasn't all peeling off, was white. The sun and the rain had changed the colour to almost yellow, and part of the car were rusty. But it got me around. And it had a sunroof, so it wasn't that bad. I got it free from my Dad who worked at a used cars dealership, when I learned to drive. So I jumped in, and Abby got in the other side. I opened the windows a bit to let a natural breeze into the car. Abby's black and red hair blew in the wind as we pulled out of the apartment parking lot. We drove towards her apartment and picked Steph up. Steph sat in the back and we were all singing along to 'Bullet With Butterfly Wings' by the Smashing Pumpkins, which was playing on the radio. Of course Steph wasn't. She did hum a bit though. We pulled into Mikey's driveway and got out. We went towards the door, and I knocked.

**Gerard's pov**

I heard someone knock at the door. I was guessing it was Frank, cause he's always over. I opened the door, to reveal Steph, who had a big grin on her face.

"Hey Gerard." Frank said.

"Hey look, it's mute girl!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Gerard!" Frank yelled.

"So, I've wondered, Steph. How can you and Frank be of identical DNA, and then I found something out. You must have been born with some sort of defect. Oh, that's right. You're silent." I said. Frank gave me a mean glare.

"Gerard, leave her alone. You don't have to be so mean just because you have trust issues."

"I'm just stating my opinion. Plus, this is between us and doesn't involve you." I said.

"Leave her alone. It's sad that you being mean to someone, because now you're not getting all the attention." Mikey's voice bellowed from behind me. I shook my head.

"Shut up! Why do you care, huh? Well I know; Mikey's in love!" I said.

"Gerard!" Mikey said. Jenny looked at Mikey sternly. He shook his head and whispered something to her.

"Gerard, you're attacking someone who isn't speaking. Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Frank said. Jenny walked out of the room with Abby.

"Not really, I'm just curious. But remember Steph. Everyone is as curious as I am. One day if you won't tell us, you have to show us why you choose not to talk. Until then, I don't trust you." I said and walked away

**Steph's pov**

I moved around Frank and went outside. I sat on the porch stairs and cried. For the first time since my mom died. It felt so good, to finally express my frustration with the world, and my feelings. I guess Frank heard me and came out. But at the moment, I wish it was Mikey out here with me.

I know we couldn't be together. He had a girlfriend, who just happened to be one of my best friends. I wouldn't want to hurt our relationship. But, no one could stop me from liking him.

"Steph, don't listen to him." Frank said. I was about to respond, but the fear held me back. I wanted to say that Gerard was right, but I had never shown anyone the real reason I didn't talk.

"Gerard, go out there and apologize!" Mikey yelled. The screen door opened, making me turn around and look at Gerard. Frank got up and left me here alone with Gerard.

"I'm doing this for my friends." Gerard said when they were out of earshot. I knew they were all watching out the front window. I didn't look. I just got up and walked away.

"Wait!" Gerard said and grabbed my shoulder. I turned around. We were on the driveway. His hazel eyes were sharp, and the kindness appearing was unexpected.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to think of someone, when you have left no impressions on me." Gerard said. I nodded. That was the point of all this. To hell with impressions.

"Can we start over? Maybe we can be friends. Hello my name is Gerard." He suggested while sticking his hand out. I slapped him in the face. He staggered back and I chuckled. Gerard looked up at me with wonder.

"Maybe we can't start over, but can I make up for what I did?" Gerard said. I nodded. I made a motion upwards and made a flat surface with my hand pretending to draw. He wasn't as good at charades as the rest of my friends.

"Write up…" Gerard said. I shook my head. I pointed to the tree, picked up a stick on the driveway and drew on my hand with the dirt on it. I then pointed up again and made a pillow with my hands.

"Draw you sleeping?" Gerard said. I shook my head. Gerard continued, "here, I'll try to figure out what you're saying, and I promise whatever it is, I will do." I smiled thinking back to what Mikey told me this morning about his brother's drawings no one else but him saw. He was great but his really good ones he hid away, and showed no one. That is what I wanted to see, and I'm glad we could be friends after as well.

We went inside and played mafia in the living room for a while. It was easy to play since you didn't have to speak. Gerard kept looking over at me, probably still trying to figure out what I wanted. Mikey kept looking too, which made me smile.

I think I was starting to like Gerard. Maybe it was because he was totally different when he was drunk. Right now, he was as sweet as his brother. But I didn't like-like Gerard. I liked Mikey.

After the game we sat on the couch and people were scattered around the house. I was having a conversation with Gerard.

"What. You don't like me?" Gerard said. I shook my head playfully.

"How can you not like me? I am just so ravishing and handsome." He said. Then he started tickling me until I couldn't breathe. I was able to laugh though. Frank and Abby were staring at us, with huge smiles on our faces.

"What are you two looking at? You are attracted to my beauty as well." Gee said. Frank smiled.

"Yes Gerard. Every time I look at you, I feel a strange urge to fuck you, you handsomeness." Frank said. Gerard gave Frank a naughty smile and Frank lunged on top of him. They were now making out on the couch. I leaped out of the way.

"Great. Now I can talk to you alone." Abby said. I looked over my shoulder at the two boys.

"They always do that. It's just their way of fun. They used to date in high school, you know." Abby said. I nodded and sat down. Abby looked at me and smiled.

"You got a crush on someone, don't ya." Abby said, as she pulled me into the bathroom. I shook my head. Abby could see right through me.

"You're lying. Please tell me the truth. I'm your best friend. I won't tell anyone else. Even though it is pretty obvious." She said. I was shocked. Did Jenny know? If she did, she would never talk to me again.

"You love him. You love Gerard." Abby said I was shocked. How could she think that? I would never love Gerard. Never. He was a mess. I shook my head. I then looked at a picture of the two boys on the counter. I smiled at how cute Mikey was.

"Okay, then who? Who else could you possibly like?" Abby said. I looked back at the picture she followed my gaze.

"Mikey! But, you can't." She said. I nodded.

"Listen, you can't let Jenny know. She will get mad. I promise I won't tell a soul. You're my best friend." Abby promised. I gave her my signal of thank you; the oriental bow. She held me back, when I tried to leave.

"About Mikey, please don't do something you'll regret." She said. I nodded and she gave me a lopsided smile, and we got out of the bathroom, to see Gerard and Frank sitting on the couch, totally silent. Their faces were totally red and Mikey, Ray and Bob were staring at them in disbelief.

"What the hell happened here?" Abby said. They all looked at Gerard and Frank, while their faces turned a deeper shade of red, especially Gerard, since his skin was pale. They both looked at each other and the looked at the ground.

"We caught Gerard undoing Frank's pants!" Mikey said. The whole room burst with laughter, also from Ashley, Jenny and Claire who had just entered the room.

"Gerard, step away from my boyfriend." Abby said. She sat down beside Frank and put her arm around him.

"Um…Abby. I didn't mean to go that far." Frank said. She nodded, and pushed some hair to the side of his face. She looked into his eyes.

"I forgive you." Abby said. Then she planted her lips on his. The room exploded with a bunch of 'awe's from the girls and 'ooooh's from the boys. I giggled as Gerard got off the couch and exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gerard's pov**

I left the room, totally embarrassed. I climbed up the stairs and headed to my room. I had always had this attraction to Frank, even after we broke up. He did too. But, now he had Abby and we were more like fuck buddies. I didn't have anyone anymore. I was always depressed and it made my drinking problem worse. I think I understand why my brother likes Steph now. She's really nice. She has black hair, that is wavy and touches the tops of her shoulders, and then has these eyes that are so colourful that they don't have a colour to describe them. Her laugh was so adorable, and…oh no.

_Do you like her? No! She's not my type. What is your type, Gerard. Whores that get drunk, have sex and leave? Is that your type?_

I was fighting with myself. It was true. Those were the girls I ended up with. It was terrible to think about, so I fumbled in my night table drawers and found my sketch pad and pencils. I started drawing my main character in the cartoon series I was making up. Teletoon rejected it because it was too much like Teen Titans, but I still drew them. I drew the characters escaping a flaming building. I was about finished when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I said, in a stressed, monotone voice. There was no response. Steph. I felt myself smile a bit.

"Come on in." I said. The door opened, revealing my best friend's twin. She walked in, hesitant in sitting down on the bed. I patted the side of the bed next to me, and she sat there. I put my sketch pad on the ground and sat up.

"So. What you want?" I asked. She pointed to my sketch pad on the ground.

"No, I can't show you that." I said. She put her hands in the same formation she was showing me outside and began to draw.

"Ah! That's what you wanted to see before. Who told you I drew? Mikey?" I asked. She nodded. Then she pointed to her self and drew on her hand.

"You do. You have to show me yours sometime." I said. Steph blushed.

"Here, I promised you, so let me show you mine." I said. She smiled. I reached across her to the floor feeling her move fast out of my way. I picked it up and looked at her before opening it.

Steph's eyes expressing her amazement. Just like Mikey said they did. I smiled at her different reactions to the pictures but she seemed to like them all. I explained why I drew them and she just sat there and nodded while I did so. But I couldn't look away from her. Maybe it was the same for her, but I never met her gaze. She was studying the pictures.

_Maybe I did like Steph…_

**Mikey's pov**

When we were done playing spin-the-bottle, I went upstairs to my room with Jen. She bounded towards my room.

"I'll be there in one sec. Just checking on Gee, kay?" I said. She nodded and sat on my bed. I walked towards the door and started opening the door. I had opened the door enough to see. They hadn't noticed my presence, since they were listening to Gee's walkman. Gee had his arm around her and was showing his pictures to her. She smiled and then giggled at something Gee said. I was kind of upset. Gee knows I love her. And he's the one who judged her in the first place. Memories of the moment flooded into my mind.

_"Dude. How can you possibly be in love with Steph? She doesn't even say anything. What is there to like?"_

I then saw that Jenny was there watching them too. So was Abby, Frank, Ray, Claire, Ash and Bob.

"Wow. I thought Steph had said she hated Gerard." Abby said. We all laughed and crowded around the door, until I said something.

"Let's leave them alone. Nothing is really going on between them. He's just showing her his sketches." I said. Everyone looked at me as if I had just said something totally stupid.

"Just showing her his sketches. Just showing her his sketches! I have been dying to take one look at his unpublished drawings. He never gave me a peek. There is obviously something going on because he doesn't show his sketch book to anybody. He loves her." Frank said. We all went downstairs after that, leaving the lovebirds alone.

**Steph's pov**

"Well that's it." Gerard said. I clapped softly and he removed his arm from my shoulder making us both blush. I can't believe that he draws, just like I do. He placed the sketchbook in his drawer and stood up. I pulled him by the hand and led him out of his room. He was confused at first but didn't seem to mind. His hand was warm, but I wish it was Mikey's. Hopefully he wouldn't get frustrated with my lack of words.

"It's 7:00. You sure?" He said. I nodded. I walked down the stairs with him. It was real noisy downstairs. They were playing Hitchin' A Ride on full blast. I saw them pushing each other around and onto furniture like they were in a mosh pit. I then saw that they were playing the video on the TV as well. Then the song ended and everyone sat down. Gerard and I just looked at them. They started laughing and whistling at us.

"Why are you guys whistling at us?" Gerard said. Then everyone started making kissing noises. I saw that our hands were still touching but if I let go I would draw more attention to it.

"In time, you will find out." Abby said, shaking her head at me. I mouthed no to Abby. Everyone laughed and then got up when they saw that Bullet with Butterfly Wings video was on.

They started chanting "The world is a vampire…" along with Billy Corgan. Gerard and I left the house and got into his car. We drove past Gary's and into the parking lot beside my building. I directed with my hands.

"Lets go." Gee said. I got out of the car and led him to my apartment. We walked in and sat down on my sofa. I left the room and came out with my sketch pads. I lay them in Gerard's arms. He looked at them and commented on them all.

"Well, you're pretty good. Are you sure your Iero's brother because he can't draw to save his life." Gerard said. I laughed and then we decided to go to Gary's for a drink.

"What do you want me to get you?" Gee said. I shook my head. He nodded. He came back with a coke for me anyways. I drank it, and actually realized I needed it. I then had to go to the washroom. It was getting awkward not talking.

_Are you a victim of abuse?_

_Physical?_

_Mental?_

_Emotional?_

_Sexual?_

_Same Sex Partner Abuse?_

_Your not alone. And your not the one to blame._

_Call Abused Women's Hotline_

_Toll-Free, 24 hr service in 154 languages._

_Don't Delay!_

_Call Today!_

I looked at it and tears came to my eyes. Look where I was. I was far away from Max, as happy as ever, and I was still scared of him. Scared that I will screw everything up with my mouth. I just wanted to say something to myself, but I couldn't even do that anymore. I was scared to say one word out loud to myself. I felt like I was nuts. I just wanted to tell Mikey that I liked him, but that would so much harder than the task I was trying now. I counted in my head 1-2-3…and then tried to say a word out loud. I couldn't I shivered and decided to go back to Gerard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gerard's pov**

When she got back, I saw tear stains on her eyes. I reached out the brush them, but the I stopped and blushed. She looked down, ashamed. I wanted to know why she was crying, but she couldn't tell me. I looked into her eyes and saw the fear and anger welling up inside her. I wanted to know if I could help her. But I tried to stray the topic. Talking about her brother would be more comfortable ground for her. She doesn't know him very well, obviously by her reaction when she saw us together.

"Here, let me tell you about Frank and I. We were together, but he broke my heart. I'm still wounded by it, which you probably saw today." I said. She nodded and leaned in to listen. She was really close to me and the sweet smell of her skin caught me off guard. I lost my train of thought, but finally got back on track.

"Frank abused me. Emotionally. He just plays around with me when he's board, and then tosses me aside when Abby comes in." I said. She nodded. I continued

"We were in love and we thought no one could separate us. Until something came along that was bigger and better than me." I said. I could see that she was interested, so I continued.

"Abby." I said, and then thought back to the good old day's when I was happy, when Frank and I were together. I lived it over again as I told Steph.

_I stepped out of the bus and looked around me._

_"Welcome to art school." I muttered to Frank. I held his hand tightly as we both started going up the steps to the front door. Frank was their to escort me. He was starting Grade 10 in a week. We reached the top and went through the spinning doors and walked down a hallway. My first class was beginning soon, and I was so excited. I always loved drawing. I went to the office to find out where to go._

_"How may I help you, sir?" The secretary said._

_"Do you know where the animation studios are?" I said._

_"Yes, which one?" She said._

_"Number three." I said. She nodded._

_"When you leave here, you take a left and go all the way to the end of the hallway to the elevators, which you take to the third floor. Then you get off and head to the left and the first door to your right is the one." She said._

_"Thanks." I said. Frank and I walked out of the office still holding hands. We headed for the elevators._

_"Nervous?" Frank said. I nodded. Frank let go of my hand and then rubbed my back._

_"Don't be. You are amazing at drawing and this place is nothing like high school. No one has any time to bother you, Gee. Just relax, and you'll be fine." Frank said. His soothing words comforted me through the elevator ride. We got off and approached the class._

_"We have to wait for their class to end." I said. He nodded and we sat down on the floor with our backs against the wall. The bell rang after a few minutes of silence. I got up to my feet and brushed myself off. Frank got up and kissed me softly on the lips. I blushed as the students came rushing out of the classroom, seeing us kiss. I was really self-conscious about what people think lately. I think it's because of past experiences at high school that I was scared to remember. It wasn't just being bi. It was the music I listened to, the colours I wore and just who I was. A nobody. And I wasn't about to change._

_"Good luck, sweetie. I love you." Frank softly whispered in my ear. He then gently bit my earlobe, like he always did when he was turned on. My face got even redder now. I saw a group of guys pointing at us. Frank then walked away, and I entered the class…_

_After my first week of university, I went back home to see my brother, but especially Frank. I had missed him so much. I got out of the car, and Frank jumped on me and started undoing my pants right there, in his driveway. I smiled and carried him to his bedroom…_

_Well, Frank had been keeping in touch with me and we talked on the phone every night. I couldn't wait to see him at Christmas. Then, he had stopped calling. I was worried and I was confused. I had a hard time concentrating on my studies. All I did was draw, until Christmas. I went to my house for Christmas. Mikey had invited everyone over. I got in the house and saw a girl standing on the couch singing with Frank._

_"I love rock and roll." They screamed and kept singing. I sat on the couch and waited for Frank to realize who was there._

_"Oh, hey Gerard." Frank said, kinda sad. I looked at him. He was playing with his fingers and looking on the ground, the same way he did when he was trying to tell me he loved me._

_"I have to talk to you about something." Frank said. He motioned me to the next room. I got in there and started taking off his shirt._

_"Gerard. What are you doing?" Frank said. I stared at him blankly. Frank never turns down sex._

_"I just missed you so much, and…" I was cut off but Frank._

_"You didn't get my letter, did you?" He questioned._

_I looked at him blankly "What letter?"_

_"Never mind. I was going to ask you how you were doing, and if you've met someone else, but I can't now. You don't even know about us yet." Frank said, and the continued, "I fell in love with someone else, Gerard. Her name is Abby, and she makes me feel so complete."_

_"What! You always told me that I make you feel complete." I said. Frank sighs and runs a hand through his hair._

_"I don't know what to say Gerard. I stopped loving you as soon as I laid eyes on her. There's something special about her. I'm sorry. I sent you a letter before I met her, telling you maybe we shouldn't be together anymore. I just assumed you'd cool off and then I met Abby."_

_"Cool off! Frank! I'm in fucking love with you! How could you do this to me?" I said. I saw Frank's eyes narrow and his eyes showed his anger._

_"I thought you'd be happy for me. Being my friend and all. Not totally go nuts. Why can't you just except that I found someone better than you.You're a mess, Gerard. You're always drunk, and I can't take this anymore. I love Abby. She saved me from you, and myself. I was depressed. But you never listened to me it was all about you, and beer." Frank spat out._

_"Frank, you wanna talk abo-" I said, until I was cut off._

_"No. I hate you. Fuck off, Way!" Frank said. I walked out of the room and slammed the door. Everybody looked at me as I walked towards the front door._

_"Don't go smoke now, Gee. The food's here." Mikey said. I looked over and cleared my throat. Frank then came out of the room and sat beside the girl, I'm guessing was Abby. He draped his arm around her shoulder, and she smiled._

_"Sorry Guys. I don't think I will be spending Christmas with you this year." I said. And before anyone could respond, and walked out the door._

"That's everything. We only reconciled a few months ago." Gerard said. Steph nodded and stared at the ceiling. I suggested we should go and she agreed. I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie and she nodded so we went back to her apartment. I wanted her alone with me.

We eventually got back to Steph's apartment and watched 'The House On Haunted Hill', which was pretty scary. When the movie ended I noticed that Steph had fallen asleep on me. I then started to dose of myself.

_Jenny's pov_

We stopped dancing and sat on the sofa. It was pretty late, and Gerard hadn't come home yet. Everyone left and it was just Mikey and I. We were playing Super Mario 64 and heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" He asked. After a pause he said, "Okay, Jen, it's for you." I walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"I'm coming, Jen. I know where you are. You have seven days to come back home, or I will kill him." The voice said on the phone. I felt like I was going to faint. I was in shock. I thought he was gone forever.

"Jen, who is it?" Mikey said. I then blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jenny's pov**

_"Jenny, where are you, baby?" A voice slurred from the other room. I shuddered. My husband was back home. I heard the screen door slam. Then I saw him parade into the room._

_"Hey baby. What's cookin', good lookin'." Jack said. I shuddered as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He started kissing my neck which make me close my eyes in disgust. I wanted to say 'Stop that you pig!' but I didn't. If I had, it would've resulted with a slap in the face. He stopped and sat down. I gave him his dinner and brought mine as well. We ate in silence, and when we were done, Jack went to grab the mail. I saw there was a letter for me. I grabbed for it, but he pulled it out of my reach._

_"Your feisty tonight. That's the way I like it." He said. He opened my letter and read it. I knew who it was from, and I was now in a lot of trouble._

_"What is this?" Jack yelled at me. He threw it to the floor._

_"What?" I said. He glared at me with his heartless stare._

_"Some guy is trying to take you to New Jersey. It says here that you can be happy with me rather than stay with abusive Jack. What is going on?" Jack said. I gulped. I was really in for it now._

_"I swear I have now clue what your talking about." I said. He looked at me, with this hatred I had never seen before. He pushed me against the wall. I could feel pain shoot up my arms, and a bruise forming on my upper arm where he was squeezing me._

_"You do. And, If you love me, you're going to tell me who this guy is and what's happening between you two." He said. I looked at him, with a grin on my face._

_"Well, I won't be doing that because I don't love you." I said. Then I spit at his face. He was disgusted at first. Then a sly grin emerged on his face._

_"You wanna play dirty? Cause I don't mind. I love it dirty." He said. He started taking off my shirt and I tried to fight him, but it was no use. He slapped me in the face, when I kneed him in the crotch. Then he picked me up, and threw me on the bed. He started taking off his clothes and mine. Then he kissed me on the lips, and I could taste the tequila and scotch he had drank before he got home. He was grinding me now and I felt a sharp pain, which went away in a couple of seconds. That's when I realized that I could get out of this by going along with it. Even though I was totally disgusted, I started kissing him back and trying to distract him, so he wouldn't know what I was doing. Jack looked like he was liking me more, and I was trying to reach for the knife. Then I pushed him off of me and I held a knife towards him, as I started putting my clothes on (which is very hard to do). Then I ran out of the bedroom and to the door. I grabbed my suitcases from behind the couch and ran out the door. Jack was chasing me to the taxi, in only boxers, but we were speeding down the road and he would never catch up with us. My friend, Claire was waiting for me in the taxi. We got on a plane, and flew to Newark, NJ. I never saw that man again._

I woke up with Mikey looking down at me.

"You scared me, Jens. What happened?" He said. I started to remember who was on the phone. My ex husband, Jack. I had never officially got a divorce, because I was afraid.

"It was Jack." I said. Mikey raised an eyebrow in confusion, which made me giggle a little. He could always make me smile, no matter what.

"My Ex Husband." I said. Mikey looked shocked.

"You never said anything about him." Mikey said. I nodded.

"I was trying to forget about him. I can't be with you anymore, Mikey. He going to kill you when he finds you." I said. He gulped and the gave me a reasurring smile.

"I'm not afraid of this Jack guy. I'll take him." He said. I shook my head.

"You don't understand. He's the guy who gave me this. I showed him the scar on my belly, where he had tried to stab me.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Mikey said. I nodded and felt a tear drop from my cheek.

"I thought it was over. I thought he was gone forever, and I wouldn't have to worry about him again. I'm sorry, Mikey that I didn't tell you. I was scared to remember those days." I choked through my tears. Mikey wiped away my tears and then held me in his arms.

"It alright. Don't worry. I'll call the cops and they will watch for this guy, alright?" Mikey said. I nodded and got off the cold, tiled floor.

"I wonder where Gerard is." I said. Mikey nodded.

"I think they are at Steph's place." He said.

"You think Steph likes Gerard?" I said.

"Yeah. Gee likes he too." I said. We sat on the couch, after I called the fuzz and then slowly drifted to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Gerard's pov**

I woke up with Steph laying on top of me. I pushed her off slowly, so she wouldn't wake up and started to make something to eat. I decided to make pancakes. When I started cooking them, it was either the noise of the oven or the smell of the pancakes woke her up. She smiled when she saw me which was a good sign.

"I fell asleep. I hope that's okay." I said. She nodded and the smelled the aroma from the pan. I laughed.

"It looks like you have never had a pancake before." I said. She nodded.

"You haven't!" I said. She put up her pointer motioning one and patted her hand on an invisible object near her knees I couldn't tell what she was saying. I just nodded. I finished them and put some one a plate for me and some on a plate for her. When we were done, we sat and I talked until the phone rang. She picked it up. I saw here type and I thought the device was so cool.

"Hello?" She typed. I could hear the faint voice on the other end speaking to her.

"Okay, just a sec." She typed. She then handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, bro. How was last night?" Mikey said.

"Shut up. Nothing happened." I said.

"Sure buddy. You slept over. Something did happen. I'm going to find out Gee."

"Whatever you say, Mikey." I said.

"Well, why did you sleep over?" He asked

"I fell asleep, mom." I said.

"I'm just interested in what my brother was doing with a girl I love."

"What about Jen?" I said.

"You know. I love both. I'm real confused now. Forget about that. You need to come back home. Mom invited our cousins over, and she said she'll stick her foot in your ass, if you don't show." Mikey said.

"Alright, I'm coming. Bye, Mikes." I said. I hung up and looked at a confused Steph. She then blushed in realization.

"I can't help you with the party. I have company over so I have to help my mom out. I'll see you around then." I said. She nodded and walked me to the door

**Steph's pov**

I then remembered. I was hosting a party tonight. My family was coming over and I was really excited. They go to meet Frank!

I grabbed my apartment keys and went out to get the food. I decided I would make pasta and meatballs. I bought some ground beef, spaghetti, some tomatoes, and other stuff I needed. I went to pay, when I saw a picture of Bob on the wall. It said 'Employee Of The Month'. I never knew Bob worked here. Wow, and is the 'Employee of the Month.' I paid and left the market. I then went back home and got ready for the party.


	15. Chapter 15

I walked towards my apartment, my hands weighed down at my sides with grocery bags. I was panting as I opened the side door in the alleyway and walked towards the stairwell. I opened my front door, and flung my groceries on the counter. I sat on the couch for a bit, and then started to prepare for my guests. I needed a table and I had to start on the food, when the doorbell rang.

_Who's here already?_

I walked towards the door and opened it. Abby was behind it, trying to catch her breath. I patted her on the back for comfort. I led her towards the couch.

"I'm okay. Just tired. I ran all the way here, so I could help you out with dinner. Let's go shopping." She said. I pointed to the groceries, and she got it right away.

"Awe. I missed the best part." She said, frowning. I drew on a napkin a chair and a table putting the numbers of chairs I needed on the side. I wrote, "go downstairs to room 15 and ask to get the table and chairs."

I handed this to her and she skipped out the door, towards the first floor. Half an hour later, I heard a voice.

"I'm finished!" Abby screamed, and I turned around surprised. She then grabbed some plates and set the table well I prepared the food

By the time she was done, I was done the pasta, and started the meatballs. We finished them up, and then added them to the spaghetti. Abby had stole some and eaten them of course. She then told me some silly things Frank did this morning which made me laugh. She then went to go watch TV since I didn't give her anything to do. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Abby screeched as she jumped up and ran towards the door. She was only in socks, so she slid across the slippery, tiled floor. She almost slammed into the door, trying to answer it. When she opened it, it revealed my sis, Kari at the door.

"Oh, hello?" My sis said.

"Your sis is busy so I answered the door for her." Abby said.

"Okay, are you her friend?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. I knew her since she was born. We were in an orphanage together. I'm Abby" She said. I saw Kari nod.

"Well nice to meet you, Abby" Kari said. She entered the apartment and her and Abby sat on the couch and watched Much Music.

"What's this?" Kari asked.

"Oh right. Your American. This is the Canadian version of MTV, Much Music, and my and Steph sort of like it, so we actually spent our money to pay for it, since we now live in the US." Abby said. Kari nodded.

"I think this is better than MTV." She said. Then I heard the doorbell rang. I got it this time, and saw Tom and his new wife, Jen. Jen had brown hair with strawberry blonde streaks. She was slightly shorter than Tom and an inch taller than me. She had brown eyes and was really pretty. I ran to the door and hugged my brother. I hadn't seen him in person for years. I smiled when I saw Jen. I offered her a hug and she gave it to me.

"My sister doesn't talk, so she not being rude." Tom said. Jen nodded and the walked over to where Kari and Abby were. I guess my sis and Abby were really having fun. They were talking about cheese, while Tom and Jen talked. Then the doorbell rang. This time Frank and Shon were at the door. Shon had brought his girlfriend, Shelia. She had almost white hair, it was so blonde. It was short and barely touched her shoulder blades. She had vivid blue eyes, and tiny freckles here and there. I had seen her before, but not in a long time.

"Hey Frankie, baby." Abby said, and flung onto Frank. I was behind Abby and then let everyone else in, while Frank and Abby were in mid-embrace. They then came in, and sat on the couch as well.

"You only been here for 2 hours. Plus, what's their to miss?" Frank said. Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"All of this." She said, rubbing his sides. He grinned and pecked her on the lips. I let out a slight 'awe'

"What Steph? You're the one who spent the night with Gee." She said. I got bright red.

"What!" Frank said. "Nobody told me. Are you and Gee together now?" I shook my head.

"Okay, sure." Abby and Frank said in unison. Then Tom, Kari, Shon, Jen and Shelia turned around

"Who's Gee?" They said together. I sighed.

"This guy that she's in love with!" Abby said. I pushed her.

"Who's that?" Abby said. Frank and her picked up the phone before I could.

"It's Gerard." Abby said to Frank. I grabbed the phone from them.

"Hello?" I typed

"Hey, it's Gerard. I was calling 'cause I left my hoodie at your house. Can I pop by and pick it up?" Gee said. I sighed.

"Yeah. But I have guests over. You can stay here if you want, when you come?" I replied.

"Alright, sure." He said. I heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What's the matter?" I typed.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." He said.

"Alright see you."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. Then I waved for everyone, but no one saw. Abby then went over and said dinner was ready. Everyone came and sat down. I sat on one side of Frank, and Abby on the other. Tom was sitting across from me, with Jen on his left. Shon and Shelia were sitting beside eachother, and across from Shon, was Kari, beside me. Everyone ate the spaghetti and I got a tone of compliments on my cooking.

"Well, the reason we are here is Steph wanted you to meet me. I'm Frank, her twin brother." Frank announced. Abby giggled.

"Glory hog." Abby muttered. I laughed as Frank inhaled his pasta.

"How did you meet my sister?" Shon asked. Kari laughed, already knowing. Frank then made up this really big adventure and told everyone. Not a single person understood what was going on in the story. It made me laugh. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hey guys." He said. Frank and Abby turned around, and saw Gerard grab his hoodie.

"Gerard, you and I need to talk." Frank said. Gerard gave him a weird look.

"Frank, I'm not your bitch anymore." Gerard said. Abby and I laughed so hard, we almost peed our pants when he said that. Frank got red, and Gerard started to as well.

"No, as friends. You know about last night." Frank said. Gerard sighed.

"Okay." Gerard said. He walked up to me and pulled me in front of everyone. I tried to pry his hand from around my arm but he was strong than her looked.

"Just to clear things up for you all, nothing happened between me and Steph last night." He said. He let go of my shoulder, and I went to sit on the couch beside Abby. Gerard sat beside Kari, and they talked for a bit. I went into my room for a quick second to go to the washroom.

**Gerard's pov**

"I have done millions of mullets. You want one?" Kari said. I smiled.

"If I ever need a cut, I'll come to you." I said. She smiled and looked at her fingers. I saw Steph leave the room and got up.

"Excuse me. I will now use the restroom." I said. I walked towards Steph's room and followed her in. I closed the door and she turned around startled.

"I'll tell you now." I said. She nodded and sat on her bed.

"I was rejected today again for my show. It's so hard doing what I do." I said. She patted me on the back, comfortingly.

"I worked so hard on it." I said, "here, why don't we talk when the guests leave. I mean, I'll talk." I laughed.

We walked out of the room and everyone seen to be having a good time. Then Shon and Shelia stood up.

"We better get going." Shon said. I pouted. I hugged them both and led them to the door.

Tom and Jen then followed them out too. Tom said they had to fly back tomorrow and then they would go on tour with blink-182. We said bye, and then it was just Kari, Frank, Abby, Gerard and I. Kari then pulled me to the side to talk.

"Gerard's kinda cute." Kari said. I shrugged. Then she giggled.

"Hey, are you guys going out, or something?" She said. I looked at her in shock. Kari just giggled.

"We will see about that…" She said, and started walking back towards the couch. I walked back and sat beside Gerard. Kari went home after that and so did Frank and Abby. Then all that was left was Gerard and I. Frankly, I was scared. I couldn't tell if he was boozed up or not, but he seemed alright. That's what was scary. The 'he seemed' part of it all. Because really I had no clue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gerard's pov**

After Steph shut the door, the room was quiet. It was just me and her, and that's how I wanted it. I love her, but I'm worried she doesn't love me. Oh well, let's not rush things. I'll take things slow for a change. I sat down, ready to tell her everything. Steph patted my thigh, probably trying to remind me to continue. I felt my cheeks and the tips of my ear turn red and she smiled, oblivious to what just happened there.

"Well, I'm kinda broke, and my mother wanted to teach me a lesson, so she kind of kicked me out of the house. I got nowhere to stay-" I said. She smiled and pointed behind her. I smiled

"You have an extra room? That's great. Thanks so much. I'll get my stuff tomorrow, since I can't come into the house when she's around." I said. She started to get up, but I pulled her down.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked. She nodded and then yawned. She was so pretty. I just wanted to kiss those soft lips of hers right now, but I knew I couldn't.

_Gerard, she doesn't love you. She never will. I do. I am the only one you'll ever have. Drink. Drink. Drink. Drink._

I shook my head. The voices filled my head. I needed some alcohol.

"What do you have to drink?" I asked. She opened the fridge and peered into it. She took things out and showed them to me. I stopped her at wine.

"Wine, please." I said. She was hesitant. I smiled and she placed the bottle in my hand.

_Yes. That's it. Forget about Steph. She's nothing to you. She likes your brother. Why would you want her when you can have me._

The voices filled my head, telling me that it would all be okay as soon as I finished the bottle. I was still wasted from the scotch I had before I came here, but the wine made it worse. I felt a strange power take me over, and I could no longer control or support myself.

**Steph's pov**

_I shouldn't have given him that wine bottle. Why did you do that, Steph?_

I heard a smash, and looked over at the couch. Then I ran over and peer over the top of it. Gerard had dropped the wine bottle and was now looking at me, with a cheesy smile on his face.

_Oh Shit._

"Hey, shmexy!" he said. He struggled to get up, and finally did it. He walked closer to me, and I started to back off, scared. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I struggled in his grip, trying to escape. The smell of wine and scotch tickled my nose and was engulfing me, making me feel sick.

"Yous arrr shcarrred." He slurred, giving me the evil smile again. I was terrified by him and he continued, "Iys not going too hurts yous. Iys jusht canhts stands ughp." I giggled at the way he talked. This made me relax. Maybe he was a harmless drunk. He wasn't as bad as he was the day I met him. He was making an effort to be good. I could see that.

"Shhhhtephs?" He said, slurring my name. I looked at him and nodded.

"Iyes lovesh yous." He said, making his smile disappear. I looked at him surprised.

_He's drunk. He doesn't mean it._

I nodded and tried to lead him to bed. He was a lot stronger than me. He then pressed his lips to mine, and I froze. His lips were hard and pushing, which made me irritated. But I didn't resist. There was something there, but I think it was because I had never had anyone care about me before let alone kiss me. I finally pushed him off of me. I then dragged him off to bed and put him in semi prone. I never did that with my father. I wish he drowned in his sleep.

_Oh my gosh! He kissed me!_

I felt disgusted, yet sort of good. It was weird. I liked him as a friend, but never more than that. He was a drunk, and that disgusted me. But ever since then, I couldn't get him really off my mind. But, that was normal, because it was my first kiss. I had a dream about Mikey that night.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week went by fast. Even though Gerard lived in my house, I never spoke to him much. Well I didn't speak, but you know what I mean. It was pretty awkward, but I ignored him mostly. I had spent most of my time with Mikey. He was sweet, and I think he was starting to fall for me.

**A week later (not exactly a week…Friday)**

**Steph's pov**

I was free today. The boss let me have a break today, since I had done a good job all week. I got to my door and started to open the door to my apartment, when I felt a hand suddenly drop on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw Mikey standing there.

"Come over for a minute. I wanna tell you something." He said. I nodded and threw my stuff quickly into my place. I then walked with him out the door, towards his car. He revved up the engine and we started driving towards his house.

"Jen left me today. She didn't say why, though. I have a feeling it's because of Jack." Mikey said. I looked at him worried.

"Jack is her husband. She ran away from him and now he wants her back. He called her a week ago and said if she didn't come back, he would kill me." Mikey said. I was shocked. I patted him on the back for comfort. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. We stopped loving each other a long time ago. It's not a big deal." He said and a tear landed on his jeans. He wiped the remnants off his cheek and tossed his head back to keep his long, shaggy hair away from his face. I brushed his hair back and started rubbing his back.

"I fell in love with someone else, you know." I was shocked and he continued, " she likes someone else though."

"I hit Jen once…how could I have been so stupid." He said. He parked the car and we got out. He walked to the door quickly, to avoid talking about it anymore. When we got in the house, he told me why.

"I was just really pissed, since Gerard wouldn't talk to me. I took it out on her. I though I felt bad for doing it because I promised myself I would never do that. But I did, and now I feel terrible about it because her husband did that to her…I had no right to a second chance, but she gave me one. And yet, I don't love her anymore. I don't know why. I was upset, since she is very close to me, but I'm not broken hearted. I don't know why." Mikey said. I nodded and put my arm around his shoulder.

"What happened?" Mikey said, with a big grin on his face. I looked at him confused.

"Don't give me that. Something happened between Gerard and you. I wanna know. You can tell me. If you won't, he'll tell me. I'm his bro." Mikey said. I laughed and shook my head. I tried to avoid his gaze. He could tell I was lying when he looked at me. He giggled and patted me on the back.

"Steph, you are the most transparent person I have ever met. I can see right through you. Tell me know, or I will have to tickle you." Mikey said. I shook my head. Mikey started to tickle me and I rolled off the couch and onto the floor, he kept on doing it. I begged him to stop, so he finally did. I screeched and he finally stopped.

"Go on." He said. I touched my lips, and he understood.

**Mikey's pov**

_I knew it_

Steph blushed.

"So are you like together now?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Well, you should tell him how you feel." I said. She shook her head and cut her throat with her hands.

"Right, you don't talk. You could kiss him again and again until he gets the message." I said. She stuck her finger in her mouth and made a choking sound. I guess she doesn't like Gerard.

"You don't like him?" I asked. She shook her head. I smiled.

"Why did he kiss you?" I asked. She motioned a cup in her hand going into her open mouth. I understood.

"Well, I have to admit something to you, Steph. I'm glad you don't like Gerard."


	18. Chapter 18

**Steph's pov**

Ever since that day, Mikey and I had been the best of friends. We would always be talking about the most random things in the world. I had been told a million times to 'back off' Mikey from Abby, since she had confidence Jen would come back eventually. It didn't matter. I knew Mikey liked me, but I put up this wall between us for Jen, because I was sure the little crush I had would pass. It would be hard because Mikey's friggen adorable! Gerard and I still talked on occasion, since he still lived in my place. He was still doing art, and we would draw together occasionally. He would talk about this girl he was in love with, but she didn't like him back. I would just listen, like usual, and we would just draw. But I tried to stay away from Gee when he was drunk. It had been a couple of months and I had really started to get to know all the guys really well.

**At the mall**

**Mikey's pov**

I took Stephs hand and helped her our of Ray's van. We all decided to go to West 49. I was still holding Steph's hand. I was muttering and cursing at myself when I tripped on my shoelace, which made her giggle a bit. My dirty blonde hair was really shaggy. Jen wanted me to cut it, but I like it. I had to stop thinking about her. She wasn't coming back. We got to the store and I looked at the shoes with Steph. I then cupped her hand around my ear to tell me a secret.

"Let's go to Sears." I whispered. She nodded and we headed to Sears. Steph and I always went to Sears and pretended we worked there. We also jumped out from behind the racks. This time we looked at dresses when Steph showed a specific on to me.

"That one is pretty." I said, while she held it up to herself. She nodded. It was a black dress with a stripe of red around the waist. It also had a veil-like material around the top edge and the bottom edge.

Steph motioned me to try it on. I shook my head, but she pushed me into a change room and shoved the dress inside. I struggled to pull it over my head, but I finally got it over. I saw my reflection.

_Wow. I'm a princess_

"What do you think?" I said as I came out of the dressing room. It was skin tight on me and I felt like I was going to die. She laughed uncontrollably. She took something out of her purse and I saw a flash of light.

"Stop taking pictures!" I shouted. Steph giggled and put the camera back in her purse.

"Here, I'll try it on, now. It's only fair. Plus, I like it. I hope I didn't wreck it." I took it off and waited outside the change room. I didn't have a shirt on, and a bunch of girls were pointing and giggling. I felt kind of uncomfortable, and I covered myself. Then Steph came out. She looked beautiful. My mouth dropped when I saw her.

"Wow. You actually have a body. Underneath the baggy band tees and hoodies." I said. I saw her blush a bit and I just stayed quiet after that.

"Well, it looks really good on you." I said. I felt myself blush and I looked at my shoes. Then I heard a security guy coming over here.

_Oh No. This is the women's section._

I pushed Steph into the change room with me, so I wouldn't get in trouble. She giggled as I slammed her into the wall. I looked into her beautiful eyes. There were so many colours in this light. I then pressed my lips to hers. We broke apart and I started to back away, when she pulled me back, closer to her for more. She slipped her toungue though her teeth into my mouth, and I gave her some of mine. We made out for a brief period of time. Then I grabbed my shirt and put it on and I left the change room so Steph could change. We then went to pay for the dress. I looked and saw a pair of black ballet shoes. I showed them to her and she snatched them from me, not looking at me. She ended up getting the shoes as well and then we headed to the van, to wait for the rest. Steph tried five times to explain she was done shopping. I used her hairclip to pick the lock of the van and we sat and waited for the rest of the guys.

"Steph?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"Are we together now?" I asked. She shook her head, and she started to cry. I comforted her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong." I said. She grabbed her wallet and took out a picture. She pointed to one of the girls in the picture. I looked at it closely and noticed it was Jen.

"I like you, you like me. That's what I thought a relationship was. Forget about Jen. She gone, and it just us now." I placed my hand on her shoulder. Then I kissed her lips softly. She looked away from me still but nodded. Then she turned to me and put her finger to her mouth. I agreed, and I nodded. This would be our little secret.


	19. Chapter 19

**Steph's pov**

It had been a long day at work. Mikey and I had been secretly dating for the past two weeks. I dropped my stuff on the ground and started making myself some food, when Gerard came up to me.

"Frank called. He said he can't drive you to New York tomorrow since his car broke down. I can drive you if you want?" Gerard stated. I nodded. I wanted to go visit my bro, Shon, at his office in the world trade centre tomorrow. I was going to get Frank to drive me, but I guess Gerard was now. Then someone knocked on the door. I went to get it.

I smiled and embraced Jenny. When I let go she looked mad. Gerard was right behind me. She got really upset when she saw him.

"Hey Jenny! We're so glad you're back!" Gerard said. I nodded.

"No, Steph isn't! You two timing little bitch! Gerard as well. I can't believe you. We're both your friends."

"We're not dating." Gerard added.

"Right…" Jenny said, mockingly. She looked really upset. Maybe she was mad because she found out from Mikey. Then she pushed me into the wall. Gerard tried to help me, but I pointed to the door. He followed my instructions and went into the apartment.

"You have to break up with him! For me. You have to make it up to me." Jenny said. She was hurting me so I wailed. She slammed me against the other wall.

"Speak you stupid mute. Your charade has gone on long enough. You're the biggest slut right now. Everyone hates you." Jenny said. She was probably right. Everyone hates me because I had been with Mikey. Probably Abby now too.

"I found out from Abby. Then I talk to Mikey. Then I came here. Now confess. With words." I shook my head.

"Why can't you talk? You're being foolish and silly. Why don't you speak for once. If you're my friend, you'll speak." Jenny said.

"Well I guess she's not your friend anymore." Gerard's voice cam from behind me I turned around and saw him furious.

"What do you want?" Jenny said.

"Just because you came from a bad situation doesn't give you the right to push her around. You have a reason to be mad, but you are acting just like your husband right now. She looked a Gerard, furious and stormed down the hall. Then I saw Mikey coming down the hall

It was Mikey, which made me smile. He had a frown on his face though. This made me worried.

"Steph, stay out here, we need to talk. Jenny wait with Gerard for me in Steph's apartment." Mikey said. Jenny obeyed and gave me an evil smile. My heart felt like it had dropped from a 78 story building. Jenny's smile wasn't a good thing at the moment.

"Jenny's back." Mikey blurted out. He looked ashamed like he had failed me. I gulped. I was just about to be thrown to the gutter. I nodded, and hugged him. I turned around to walk into the apartment, but he stopped me. I didn't want to face him. I was on the verge of tears.

"I talked to Jenny about everything. How I thought she was never coming back and about us. She was a little upset but we're back together now. I did like you Steph, a lot. But when she came back, it was like my life coming back together. You were right Steph. Everyone's confused about love. But eventually things get sorted out and you find out who you loved all along. And I did. I love Jen. I'm sorry but I don't think we should be together anymore. Let's pretend it never happened." Mikey said. I looked away.

"I'm really sorry Steph. You tried to warn me, and I was selfish. I didn't even care about your feelings so I don't think I will ever be able to make it up to you. I hope one day you can forgive me." Mikey said. I turned away.

"She somehow got him arrested. A police officer went over to her house because the was a marijuana bust next door, and he saw what Jack did to her. He's in jail for 6-10 years." Mikey explained. I smiled. At least Jack was locked up. Then Mikey hugged me.

"That's better. I don't want to see you cry." Mikey said. How could he expect that of me? What about those times he told me he loved me. They were all a lie. He was my first boyfriend, and my first heartbreak. Now I felt that pain that Gerard had with Frank. He is still friends with him. I don't think that's possible for Mikey and I.

"I'm going to go, now. Don't mind Jenny. She was just a little intimidated by you." Mikey said. I nodded, and he pulled me into a kiss. I guess our last one. But the last thing I wanted to do was kiss him, so I slapped him in the face. I shook my head and walked into the apartment. I walked in and shut the door in his face. I then pressed my back against the door and tried to be strong so Gerard wouldn't suspect anything. So Jenny wouldn't mock me. Mikey made it harder by kissing me, and he was trying to be innocent. I hated him and Jenny now. Especially Jenny. It would be hard with her around.

I felt a tear drop down my cheek, and I gave up when Gerard turned around. I felt to the ground and cried. Jenny laughed.

"What goes around comes around." Jenny said and walked out the door, not caring that she was hurting me as she opened the door. She then purposely said 'let's go make out!' extra loud.

I felt an arm around my shoulders. It was Gerard sitting beside me on the floor. He pulled me closer into him. I cried into his shoulder, feeling stupid for crying over his brother.

"It's okay. I knew this would happen when Jenny got back. He dumped you, didn't he?." Gerard said. I looked at him shocked. He laughed.

"Trust me. You are so transparent it's not even funny. I saw the way you looked at him, and how he looked at you for the past two weeks. You guys were really close ever since we went to the mall. Boy are you and Frankie opposite. You can never guess what Frank's thinking." Gerard said. I bit my lip trying not to remember that Mikey said the exact same thing to me. About Gerard. But I just started crying again.

"Didn't you know what was going to happen?" Gerard asked. I nodded and wedge my head between his shoulder and his neck. He rubbed my back saying that it was okay. I cried until I fell asleep in Gerard's arms.

So we both went to sleep, not knowing that the next day would change our lives forever.


	20. Chapter 20

Sept 11, 2001

**The next morning**

**Steph's pov**

I woke on the couch. I then forced myself to get up, because I stunk and I needed a shower. I then brushed my hair that was almost impossible to pull a brush through. I put on my Iron Maiden T-shirt with a Hurley hoodie on top. I also put on light blue shredded jeans that I wear skateboarding. I put on a studded belt, my chucks and a black headband with white dots. I was ready and I was eating a bowl of cereal while waiting for Gerard. He came out with his black hair, that was once at his shoulders, but was now shaggy and kind of all over the place an barely went past his ears. He must of got it done last night, cause last night his hair was still long. He was wearing his black leather jacket with a Madonna t-shirt underneath and a pair of tight black jeans. My jaw dropped at the hair, since he looked totally different. He looked kind of cute. I pointed to his head and nodded. I gave him thumbs up. He smiled.

"Oh, thanks. I promised your sister I would go visit her at her shop and she cut my hair for me. So I went last night. You fell asleep at like 4:30. I guess from grief, so I went out for a bit." Gerard explained. I was stung by the memory of last night. We then ate breakfast, Gerard not really saying anything.

"Alright. Let's go." Gerard said. He grabbed his keys to his mom's car and I got the keys to the apartment and we left.

We went towards that parking lot, looking for the beat up silver Subaru. We spotted it and I hopped in the passenger seat. Gee started the car and we pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards New York City. I couldn't wait. I had only seen the towers from postcards Shon had sent me, but now I was going to see them for myself. It was early and I lay my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. I yawned. I reached for the dial on the radio and turned it to this really sweet station that was playing Green Day's 'Waiting'. Gee sang along and I hummed until the song ended and a bunch of people in their cars were giving us strange looks. Gerard gave them the finger and they just turned away after that. We just looked at each other and laughed after that.

We reached the highway and the music on the radio was getting crappy, so we turned it off. I wanted to talk to him, because I know he wanted me too. But I couldn't get to the strength to say anything. It was harder to convince myself to talk to him than anyone else. I didn't know why. I think maybe deep inside he meant a lot to me.

"Steph, I have some good news. I don't have to live with you anymore. I got the job. That's why I brought these papers with me. I have to show these to them today." He answered. He looked at me and I smiled. Then he looked back at the road. I was really proud of him, but I wanted him to live with me. He had become my best friend. Now that Abby wouldn't talk to me because of the Mikey thing, he was one of my only friends.

"Is it ok if I make a quick stop at their building, drop the sketches off and leave." Gerard said. I nodded and he talked about other things until we arrived in the desired city. New York. We drove through the busy streets and found the Cartoon Network building. We parked in their parking lot and paid for the whole day. Then we walked towards the elevators and went to the lobby. We walked through the lobby after getting the occasional odd look and stare. But we were used to it. So we got to another elevator which took us to the office we were looking for. We then approached a secretary, who was on the phone.

"Oh my gosh! I have the cutest shoes that would match the perfectly!" The secretary mumbled on, "Geoff will absolutely adore you in that dress, I sure. It sounds ravishing." Gerard cleared his throat intentionally to get the lady's attention.

"Sorry, Kate. I've gotta go. I'll talk later." The phone was then placed on the receiver, and then she stared at us. She smirked when she saw me. Then I recognized her. My mouth dropped.

"What brings you here to Mr. Fright's office?" She said. I clenched my fist and brought it up when Gerard grabbed my hand and brought it back to my side.

"I'm Gerard Way. I got a call from Mr. Fright and he asked me to drop off my sketches here with you." He said. Her eyes lit up.

"Your Gerard Way! Mr. Fright said you are the next biggest cartoon artist for this company. I will take your pictures and make sure they get to him." The secretary said. She smiled brightly at Gerard, and gave me a dirty look.

"Well, have a good day, Mr. Way!" She said flirtatiously. I was slightly jealous.

"No please. Just Gerard." He flirted back. She nodded.

"See you around Gerard." She said and gave me a final dirty look. Gerard went quickly to get something I guess, and I waited for him by the desk.

"How's Angel?" She asked. I winced at the memory.

_We walked down the street, kicking the leaves that surrounded us. It was fall and the leaves were different colours and I loved it. Angel shook her messy mop of hair. I adored it. I was platinum blonde with black, red, purple and green streaks in it. She usually wore it down, letting it just go past her upper back. But today it was up in a high ponytail, like mine. I had the same hair length as Angel. I was planning on getting it cut. It was like any other school day._

_Or was it._

_"So, was Max drunk last night?" Angel asked, trying to make small talk. I nodded._

_"Are you ready?" Angel said. She always said that, ever since the first day of highschool. We would approach the doors and she would say it every single day. It was because we both knew what lay behind those doors. But today was different. We were no way in hell ready for the day ahead of us. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and I looked over at Angel, who had one on her shoulder too. We turned around to face Nat. The most popular girl in school. Ever since the first day of school, her mission was to make our lives a living hell. But it was now grade 12. We weren't going to let her have any glory. She showed her usual evil grin and her pose talked and giggled behind her. There was Claire, Jess, Grace and Keira. But her best friend and her were the worst of them all. They were the richest and most powerful people in the school. They could beat us all they wanted. But wouldn't get in any shit for it because their boyfriends were the principal's sons. When we lay one finger, it's off to the dungeon for us._

_"Hey guys." Nat said. I rolled my eyes._

_"Fuck off, or I'll break your nail." Angel said. We both laughed after that. A crowd started gathering because they must of over heard the comment from angel._

_"Well, you seem confident." Nat replied._

_"A caveman could have come up with a better diss." Angel said._

_"How dare you compare me to a caveman!"_

_"Oh, that's right. I totally forgot. Your absolutely right. Cavemen are way more intelligent than you." Angel said._

_"Oooh" said the crowd._

_"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kate said as she emerged from behind Nat's back._

_"A retard." Angel said. Kate opened her mouth, but Angel butted in._

_"That's right. A retard that thinks she can do what ever she wants and get away with everything because daddy's the president of the school board." Angel said. I nodded._

_"Yeah. But things are changing around here, buttercup and being daddy warbuck's daughter isn't going to cut it anymore. You're a bitch and nobody's going to but up with a fucked up slut like you and your little friends here. You make me sick. So-stay-off-my-fucking-case." Angel said as she poked her shoulder after every word of the last sentence. She turned around and her friends were gone. The crowd of people stepped back._

_"Argh! I hate you Gagliardi! And you too, De Longe! You will pay. You'll see."_

_"Try me bitch!" Angel said and spit right in her face._

_"Ah!" She screamed and she ran into the school. The crowd of people cheered us on and we walked into the school doors with pride for the first time._

_After school, Angel and I walked home along the river near our school. We watched the ducks float by in the river. I looked and saw a reflection of four very familiar faces._

_"It's Nat and Kate. And the boyfriends." Angel said. I gulped._

_"Hey, slits." They said. Angel looked hurt as we turned around to face them. She's had so many bad experiences with these for. They called her slits, because they had spotted the scars that ran across her wrists._

_"Leave us alone. We just wanted to walk home." Said Angel. Gary laughed as he removed his arm from around Nat._

_"Why should we? Our girlfriends only wanted to say hello, and you spit in their faces?" Harry said._

_"Plus, this is our territory. We usually let you walk home along here. But you guys hurt us, so why should we let you today?" Gary said._

_"Angel, I think your pretty familiar with this, aren't you?" Harry asked as he flipped open his switchblade. I saw her closed her eyes._

_"Girls. Take care of Steph. We'll take care of this one." The boys said. I saw a tear roll down Angel's cheek. They had raped her once. Poor thing still has nightmares about it. The girls pushed my head into the river. I tried to pull my head up, but the force was too strong. Then I heard a scream and saw the water around me turn red. I felt the force disappear and I pulled my head out of the water. I sat on the shore, gasping for air. I then turned around and saw Angel sitting there, with a pool of blood around her._

_"Angel? Wake up Angel." I said, the first time in forever I had talked. I crawled over and started shaking her. I realized she was dead. That's the day my life changed, and my worst enemy was Kate._

"Oh, so you still don't talk. That's unfortunate." Kate said. I looked at her and glowered. As soon as he got back, I grabbed Gerard hand and pulled him out of the office and into the hall.

**Gerard's pov**

"What's the matter, Steph?" I asked her. She didn't say anything

"You know her." I asked. I put a hand on her shoulder as we got to the elevator.

"Who was she, Steph?" No answer. I decided to drop it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Gerard's pov**

I put my arm around her.

"I don't know who she is but don't worry about her. Today we're going to have a good day, right? Let's go see your brother."

The subway car came to a halt. "This is our station." I said. I took her hand and led her out of the car and through the crowd of people towards the stairs. We climbed up and saw that the next building was the world trade centre. We walked toward it, as Steph and I looked up at it in awe and wonder. They were probably the most beautiful towers in the world. The windows reflected the busy streets of New York and the sun, which was very bright today. We walked into the building. We were now in the largest lobby I've ever seen. The front desk was huge, with 20 people behind it, as well as 20 lines of people. There was a waiting area, with comfy chairs and then I saw the elevators.

"Let's go." I said. She nodded and we walked towards the bank of elevators. We took the express one to the top floor and we figured we could take the stairs down, since Shon was on the second one from the top. In the elevator, it was squished and Steph and I were stuck behind this enormous guy. When we finally came to a halt, everybody flew out in a hurry, off to do their work.

"Alright, let's find the stairwell now." I said when we finally got off. Steph looked in awe across the floor. She pointed to a group of windows. She then dragged me along with her. When we approached the windows we could peer down at the entire city.

"This is a really good view." I said. She smiled as she looked out the window. I placed hand on top of hers. She blushed.

"You know, I'm so glad I came with you today. It's so great to get away from everything and just look at a view like this. This is unbelievable." She nodded and met my gaze. We looked at each other and she blushed again. I leaned in for a kiss when…

"Hey guys! I was looking for you." Shon says as he approached us from behind. I let go of Steph's hands and backed away. Steph was blushing, and I think I was turning red, but Shon didn't seem to notice. I was mad because I was waiting ages for a moment like this. To show Steph the way I felt, but now that her brother was here? It wouldn't go over well, that's for sure. I don't think Steph or Shon would be comfortable, let alone me.

"Come on. Let me show you where I work." Shon said. We followed him into the corridor and down the stairs. We got to where he was and he sat in a desk.

"This is my desk. I work for that guy in that room." Shon said, pointing towards a room made of windows. There was a short, beefy guy in there talking to someone on the phone.

"What exactly do you do?" I said. Shon laughed.

"I'm keep the files organized. I'm the file guy of the company. We sell paper." Shon said.

"Oh, how interesting." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Shon concluded. Steph laughed and patted her brother on the back. Then, all of a sudden, we felt the building start to shake vigorously. Steph fell to the ground. Then it stopped.

"What happened?" One of the workers said. I helped Steph up. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"Let's watch the news. We might find out." Another said. Shon found the news channel site and played the live feed from the site. Everyone gathered around the monitor. Steph leaned against me, trying to stay away from some creepy guy that kept winking at her.

"Breaking news. A plane has just crashed into the north tower of the world trade centre. We do not know if it was a terrorist attack or a terrible accident, but the building is severely damaged." The reporter said. Everyone gasped in unison.

"Holy shit. I'm glad it's not us." Shon said, relieved. We were in the south tower, so we were fine. Then a red-faced beefy man, who I'm guessing was Shon's boss came out of his office in a spit second.

"All of you must go home now. It's a hazard to be here. You must leave now, and don't worry, you will still get your pay for today." He said. The office cleared in a matter of minutes.

"Shon. Your fire warden. You have to go tell the other offices to evacuate." His boss said. Shon nodded.

"On it, sir." Shon said. Shon told us to leave, but I wanted to stay with him, to make sure he got out okay. We followed him to the other offices on the floor and convinced them to leave. One manager wasn't cooperating, and that's when the building shook again. But it was harder this time.

"Turn on the TV." I ordered. The news was on and the reported was talking about the north tower.

"Oh my. We have just got word that a second plane has struck the south tower." The lady said. I turned off the TV.

"You heard it. Now leave." Shon said. We ran towards the corridor of stair and a huge mass of smoke came. A raging fire was coming up the stairwell.

"Let's go upstairs then." The manager said. Shon and the manager fought for a couple minutes and then we watched them all head for upstairs and shut the door.

"I know another way to get down," Shon whispered, "Follow me." We followed him towards a corridor and opened the stairwell door.

"It's fine. Let's go." Shon said. We walked down the dark, cold stairwell. Steph held my hand and I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise. You'll get out of here alive." I said. Steph nodded. We kept walking down the concrete steps, with the occasional flickering emergency light, lighting up our way. We kept walking until we reached a wall of rocks, blocking our way.

"Shit." I muttered. Shon inspected the wall and started kicking at it.

"Gerard, give me a hand." Shon demanded. Now Shon and I were kicking at the rocks. I gave one last kick, and the rock a started falling to the ground. We got through.

**Steph's pov**

I clapped and walked over the pile of rocks. We found we were on one of the floors. The fire was raging in some rooms so we went around them and made our way to the next stairwell. As we walked it got hotter, and on this floor the sprinklers are turned on. My clothing was heavy and sticking to me. But the water made me feel better about the building staying in one piece for a little longer. Shon was way ahead of us, and we were having a lot of trouble keeping up. This was because of my lack of poise and I was on edge. We proceeded through the floor, when all of a sudden, we heard a boom, and a groan. I looked at Gerard.

"Where's Shon?" Gerard said. I panicked. I ran around the corner to see where he was. There was a huge pile of rocks and no Shon. I looked further, and then I heard a groan from the pile of rocks.

_Shit._

I ran over to the pile of rocks and started digging my way through them. Eventually I found Shon. His eyes were closed and he had tiny little scratches al over his face. I winced and hugged him. I kissed the top of his head and tried to get him out. The rocks were heavy, and the pile seemed never ending. My hands were bleeding and my nails were broken and I cried in pain occasionally. Gerard was helping me, but it made no difference.

"Steph, your gonna have to go without me. My leg is broken, and I was stabbed by something." Shon said. I looked at the other side of him, Blood was gushing out of him like mad and I grabbed my hoodie and pressed it against the wound. I held his hand tightly. I shook my head. I started to cry.

"No, it's fine. Go. I can't even get up. Please leave. I'm loosing too much blood." Shon said. I shook my head and held on to him tighter. Gerard pulled me up. I hit him and lay back down with my brother.

"Gerard, please take good care of my sister. I want her out of here alive." Shon said. Gee nodded. I wouldn't budge from his side. Gerard couldn't make me.

"Steph, please." Shon said. I shook my head again.

"What if I told you to get out for me. Live the rest of your life. Inside that brain of yours that seems so afraid to talk, you're an amazing person. I don't want to see that go to waist." Shon said, in whispers. I wailed even harder.

"What about you? You're kindhearted. You'd be a great person. What about Shelia?"

"Tell her I say goodbye. And to you I also say goodbye. You better survive, you hear me?" Shon asked and demanded. I nodded and I cried. He looked like he was going to say something but then his eyes went funny. I looked at him and grief took me over.

_Not you too. Why does everyone have to die? How will I go on? This is my entire fault. I'm bad luck._

I looked at him trying to nudge him, to see it he had just fainted. But he didn't stir.

"No!!" I screamed. My voice sounded distorted from never talking. Probably from my tears too.

"Steph, he's dead." Gerard said. I started to sob and Gerard hugged me tight. I cried on his leather jacket, as he rubbed my back. I looked back.

"It's going to be okay. I know you're upset and scared, but we'll get out. I promise." Gerard said. I nodded. We stood there a bit. I didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to stay with my brother until people came up, but I wanted to get out with Gerard. I felt like I was being selfish either way, but my brother wanted me to survive, and that's what I was going to do.

I was going to do more than survive. I was going to love him. Gerard. I looked into his beautiful caramel eyes. The sprinklers were still drenching us. The glow of the fire behind us was reflected in his eyes, and I smiled. I had a feeling he was looking into my eyes too. In that moment, all I could think of was that at least I wasn't here alone. I was here with him, and I was hesitant to show him how I felt. Of course Gerard beat me to the punch. He pressed his lips to mine, and threaded his fingers through my jet black hair. My pain was gone, and now replaced with pleasure. The kiss was short. It might have been 3 seconds. I know Gerard wanted to get out of here, so I didn't pull him in for more. Although there was nothing I wanted more at the moment.

_Yes. He kissed me!_

I put my arms from his shoulders and I looked at my shoes, embarrassed. Gerard put his hands on my shoulder and looked at me. He gave a small smile, which made me smile back, and then he got serious again.

"Don't worry. He'll be in a better place. You better say bye before we leave." Gerard said. He looked a little too happy for the solemn moment, but I was too. That was the second time my brother was their when we were having a moment. I took his hand and he led me to Shon. I ran towards his motionless body and hugged him as tight as I possibly could. If he had anymore life in him, I probably killed what was left with my hands tightly around his muscular frame.

"Goodbye." I said, as I choked on my tears. Gerard came and sat beside me as I rested my head on my brother's dead body. I sobbed into his already drenched shirt. My mood was back to where it was supposed to be. Gee just rubbed my back for a while in complete silence, except for the occasional sobbing sound that escaped my lips every couple seconds. I lifted my head eventually from his remains and wiped my face with my fingers. Gerard pulled me into his warm arms and reassured me that we would be okay, if we left now. He looked sad too. I saw the fire was starting to catch up with us. I though to myself for a couple seconds.

_We're going to get out of here alive. For Shon._

I got up and pulled Gerard with me towards the door that said 'Stairwell E'. We touched the door handle, which was cold, and we proceeded through the door and down the stairs. I started to run as fast as I could down the stairwell. I wanted to get out, away from what had happened, and kiss Gerard under normal circumstances. I looked back at Gerard, a few steps behind me. Gerard looked like he was deep in thought. He then had a big grin on his face.

"You spoke!" Gerard said breathlessly. I nodded.

"No don't be scared. Talk, you did it before. Please talk, I want to hear your voice." Gerard said. The truth was since I hadn't talked in a while, I probably couldn't talk while running just yet, so I just shook my head. But also, I was frusterated. I was taken over be grief and affection there. I don't think I can get the courage to talk again. We finally stopped on one of the floors looking at a stairwell map.

"We're lucky we found this stairwell. We won't have to stop on floors anymore." Gerard said, changing the subject. He pointed to the red line going from the top to the bottom of the building.

"That red line is Stairwell E. We're safe!" He said. He looked at me so relieved. I smiled brightly and we proceeded down the stairs. We went for a long time and I was thinking.

_Does Gerard like me. The way I do. I can't tell._

It's hard to tell anything with Gerard. He's usually so kept to himself. Except when he's drunk and now. He seems to exhilarated and joyful. I never seen him so full of life. Maybe it was because he didn't know if we were going to get out alive.

He kissed me like he loved. I don't think I could handle it if he told me he didn't. The only way I could really find out is if I really mustered up the courage to ask him. He would appreciate that. I started trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. Mouthing the words I bet I looked stupid to Gerard. It was confirmed by his laughter. Eventually we got tired and had to sit down and take a break. I tried to speak but the wall of my fears kept blocking me flooding me with bad memories of where my mouth had led me. But the memory of Angel reminded me of what not talking did to my friend. So I just had to tell myself one thing.

_Steph, you are a bad luck charm, who has finally found people that are okay with who you are. If you talk, maybe Gerard will like you back, and you can prevent further damage to your life and friends. Maybe you'll never have bad luck again! You'll never know unless you try! Just say something!_

I started simple. I wanted to say his name. It was a nice name and I always wondered what it would sound like from my mouth. It seemed simple enough. It took a few tries before it actually came out.

"Gerard." I said, sighing. I did it. Gerard looked at me and smiled.

"You talked! Again!" Gerard said. I nodded. It took me a while for more to come out, but I ended up saying the very thing I didn't want to say. The reason I didn't talk. I never told anyone. I wasn't ready to tell Gerard. But, that's what came out.

"It's my fault." I said. Gerard looked at me strangely.

"What's your fault?" He asked.

"This mess. The only reason you're in here is someone needed to drive me to see Shon and you were the one who offered.' I said and looked down at my unsteady hands. I continued, "Plus, I'm the one that's always there when bad things happen. My adoptive mother was killed only a couple of months after I was adopted. Then my best friend. Now my brother's dead. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have come here today. Because it's not only my brother but hundred others must have died. I can't win for trying you know! That's why I stopped talking, because I thought my mouth cause me trouble. First I stopped talking to family, then slowly to friends, and then not at all. Not even in class. I couldn't. I was afraid, because of all the fear I had of what my father would do to me if I had caused something else to happen. I was afraid people would hate me if I talked too, and I was afraid I wouldn't remember how to. I was afraid of the simple act of talking for no reason. But it became my lifestyle and I just lived with it. But now seeing that my brother, Shon was the one who wanted me to talk, and he's dead…I just feel so terrible. I wish I could have said something when he was dying at least, but I couldn't believe that he was dying. I wouldn't believe it. I realize that my fear was about nothing now, and that I owe to my family, my friends and you. I feel like you should know me better. I know Frank is wondering about a lot. But look at me. I just keep blathering away and I can't stop talking. Nothing can stop me now! Please stop me; I didn't want to tell you that." I said. He placed his hand over my mouth.

"Wow. Now I see the similarities of Frank and you. Well, I got to say, that was a lot to take in. But, it's okay. I won't tell anyone any of that. I promise." Gerard said. I sighed in relief

"Secondly, you just have a streak of bad luck. A lot of bad things may have happened to you, but that doesn't mean you're the reason those bad things occur. This was fate. We were supposed to be here for a reason." He paused. "I am glad that I'm here with you. I got to here you talk for the first time. It's a struggle, every word, I can tell, but I'm proud of you. By the way, you were bound to have all that flow out of you. You've never confessed to anyone, because of your fear of every aspect of speaking." He finished. I smiled.

"Thanks, Gerard. I never got to talk about my feelings before. I'm sorry that I ever hated you. I compared you to my drunken father, when you are so different from that disgusting creep. Can you forgive me?" I added.

"Of course I do. Everyone has first impressions." Gerard said. I nodded. We sat in silence. The silence was broken after several minutes.

"I'm sorry for kissing you Steph. I don't know what got into me." Gerard said. I was nervous about the change in topic.

"I'm not." I said, barely audible. I looked into his gorgeous eyes that showed a sign of relief. He heard me.

"I wanted to say…" I stopped. Gerard urged me to continue.

"It's really selfish for me to think this, but I'm so glad that you're here with me. I wouldn't want anyone else. I just feel a lot more comfortable with you hear. You're very dear to me now, and I will make sure that you get out of here alive. If you don't…"

"What?"

"I won't leave you. I will die too." I said. I blushed and got really nervous. I still wasn't used to talking and my voice sounded funny. Also, what I said was very risky and I hope he felt the way I did.

"You can't! You have to promise me you will get out if I die."

"You have to promise me the same."

"But I promised your brother I would stop at nothing to prevent you from getting hurt. And now that you're talking, I can't loose you. I need you." Gerard said. We both blushed. Here we were in the mist of a disaster declaring ourselves. I couldn't believe he felt so strongly about me, and this time I knew it wouldn't be like Mikey. There was no other girl to worry about and I knew cared about each other a lot more than the little thing between Mikey and I. So I just ignored the sounds coming from parts of the building burning and looked into his eyes. I never wanted this moment to end. But it did.

"Maybe we should keep going." He suggested, kind of nervous about what he said. I nodded and got up. Before we started walking down the stairs again, I almost kissed him again, but I decided maybe we should hurry. This building had a short lifespan. We needed to get out. I ran down at full speed feeling like we were almost there, even though we were barely halfway. Gerard and I weren't exactly fast. When we rounded a corner we saw a door was open and we heard someone shout. I looked in the doorway and saw huge flames. I was about to turn away when I saw a hand wave.

"I'll go in." I said. Gerard held me back and shook his head. When he led me away and let go of me, I ran back there and went through the door.

It was so hot in there, but now I could hear the boy's calls clearer. He was trapped under a desk, which was being burned to ashes right now. I tried to pull him out, but it was hard. I saw some other people calling to me, but they were behind a huge wall of fire, so I knew I couldn't get to them. I then took my belt off, wrapped it around my hands and pushed the desk off of him. The belt heated and was burning my hands but I did it. The burns hurt terribly, but they were only second degree. The boy looked so happy to be freed and I carried him back into the stairwell. Gerard shook he head at me.

"Jeremy?!" A woman yelled.

"Mom!" The boy in my arms said. I put him down and he ran down the stairs.

"Where were you?"

"That girl saved me!" Jeremy pointed at me.

"Oh, thank you so much for finding him. I was so worried." She said. I almost said something, and I know Gerard was waiting for it, but I just nodded. Gerard waved, and the rushed down the stairs. Gerard stopped me for a second.

"Your hands. They look terrible." Gerard said. I nodded. He shook his head.

"Let's go down quickly. They will get much worse." Gerard said. I didn't notice the pain, but when he let go of my hands, I did. It's like he numbed the pain, or something.

We tried to catch up with the mom and her son, but they were insanely fast.

I looked at the floor number and pointed in out to Gerard. We hugged each other. We were on floor 30, and we close to reaching the bottom. We ran full out, my lungs we about to burst, and until now, I hadn't realized the danger we were in. But I couldn't bring myself to regret coming here today, because at least I was there with my brother and I don't think I would ever get the courage to be so open with Gerard anywhere else but before death.

We were really close to the bottom when we heard heavy footsteps and some talking. I looked at Gerard. We both smiled and ran down the stairs as fast as our legs could take us. We finally stopped in front of two firemen.

"You have no clue how happy I am to see you." Gerard said. I embraced the taller fireman in a tight hug, and he hugged me back.

"Is there anybody up there?" The shorter one asked. Gerard and I nodded.

"There is a body on one of the floors, under a bunch of rubble and there is a bunch of people waiting it out at the top of the building." Gerard said. I then knew I had to speak up.

"Also, I saw… some people right before the 30th floor… the door…the door is open to the fl-oor and they are st-uck behind fire, we couldn't get to ththem." I stuttered. I can't believe I actually did that. The firemen nodded.

"Thank you guys. You are on the 19th floor so just keep on moving and you'll be out of this nightmare in no time." The taller fireman said. We nodded and parted ways. Gerard grabbed my hand and pulled me down ten flights of stairs, when I let go and ran down the next 28 flights by myself. That's when we realized it was the end of the stairs. I jumped into Gerard's arms in excitement and he hugged me tight.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He smiled and I took his hand as we ran through the doors into a totally destroyed lobby. There was glass falling from everywhere. I took a deep breath and we ran. I felt the glass hit me in some cases, but I felt fine. My hands felt really bad now, and I had to let go of Gerard's hand. This caused me a lot of pain. I loved holding his hand. I ignored the pain from the heart and my hands and concentrated on not tripping. We ran as fast as we could to get out of the building. We saw the sunlight and we ran out and looked up at the twin towers that were set ablaze.

The smoke was in our eyes from the fire and crumbling concrete drifted on us. We didn't even get a change to be relieved that we were finally safe before a shadow fell over us. We heard a scream and then a roar, like you would hear during an avalanche. We looked up and saw the twin towers falling over, coming on top of us. We ran as fast as we could but it was too late.


	22. Chapter 22

**Steph's pov**

When I came to, I was surrounded by rocks and dust. I couldn't move, and I could feel a heavy weight resting on top of me.

"Help!" I screamed. I was short of air. If I didn't get out, I would die in a matter of minutes. Then I remembered.

_Where's Gerard?_

"Gee!" I hollered. But there wasn't a sound. I push my hand through the rocks above me, and tried to find a way out of the rock. Maybe if I kept my hand up above the rubble, someone could get me out of here. I pushed my hand through, scraping and cutting it up along the way. It hurt so much, and then I remembered the burns. I finally felt warmth on my hand, which was now tingling from the wounds. I wiggled it around and then felt a strong tug on it. I was happy. Someone had found me. The person was now moving the rocks, and slowly I started to see pockets of light. It seemed like hours until I finally saw Gerard looking down at me. He held his hand out towards me. I grabbed it, and he pulled me out. As soon as I was out, I could feel al my scrapes, but other than my hands, it wasn't so bad. Gerard clothing was tattered and bloodstained and I looked down and the same thing for me. His jacket was fine, because he was holding it. That jacket can probably survive anything.

I finally stopped staring and I hugged him. I was so glad he was alright. He then pulled me away from the rubble to the paramedics. I looked around and was taken back my all the bodies and the remains of the World Trade Centre. It looked to terrible without them. I suddenly felt sick, seeing what was actually happening. While I was in the building with Gerard, the situation didn't seem like a disaster, but as soon as I finally saw the devastation the towers left behind, I knew life would never be the same. I felt badly for the people that died up there. It was terrible.

When the paramedic saw my hands she said I was lucky. She then bandaged us up and said we could go. She just gave me some ointment for my hands for the next couple of days, and she told us we could call someone for a ride. We were going to do that, but we were to tired to wait for someone to come.

So Gerard and I made our way towards the subway. As soon as we entered, there were people coming up to us asking us what happened, but we ignored them, since we were too tired to speak. They buzzed on about what they heard on the news, and I started to cry when they said how many people were found dead. Gerard told me, that we were lucky that people got out in time at all. Two planes hit the twin towers. That's a lot of impact. I imagine the scared people on the plane. I finally stopped think about anything and rested my head on Gerard's shoulder until we were at the destination. We walked out with millions of odd stares and questions from people. We finally got to the garage, where the car had been waiting. We entered the car, and Gerard started the engine.

"Gerard?" I asked.

"Hm." He replied.

"Doesn't it feel weird?" I asked.

"It does. I think we need to ease ourselves back to normal. My adrenaline is still working."

"Be careful. I don't want to die in a car crash right after escaping the buildings." I said. I was serious, not trying to be funny. It's hard to concentrate on the road, after all of that. Gerard had to settle down. He saw everything that was going on. I was so distracted by all that had happened to me, I hadn't really realized how close we were from being those people on the top floor. I shivered at the thought. I was more shaken up now, than I was in the building. I shut my eyes, but all I saw was the rubble and the lifeless bodies being pulled away.

"Steph, I've got a question for you." Gerard said.

"What is it?" I said.

"Would it be okay if we slept in the car tonight? I mean, I don't think I will be able to take the change in environment right away, I'm kind of scared to drive, because of my adrenaline rush, and I'm really tired." Gerard said. I thought about it. Then I nodded.

**Gerard's pov**

_She likes me? She likes me!_

I thought about the things that had happened that day. Steph finally started talking. To me! I was pretty sure she liked me. She had admitted she cared. I did to, which I wish I hadn't. It wasn't the best place to do so, anyway. But I was so glad it was over, and I was here with Steph.

Steph pushed back her chair, and lay her head back. I offered her the back seat. She said no, so I took it. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

I woke up, confused. I thought it was still night. I couldn't really tell in the garage. I checked my watch and it was 7:00 AM. I then looked at Steph, who had ended up from the front passenger seat, to being on top of me. She was warm, so I wasn't complaining. I eventually got up, still puzzled by Steph's choice of bed; my stomach. I started the car, and drove out of the garage. The man looked at me weird coming out of the garage this eary, but then he saw the condition I was in, and let me through without paying.

I then focused on the road, which was packed with people trying to get home as fast as possible. I finally reached the highway, where the traffic wasn't as bad, and we sped towards Newark. It was taking forever to get back, and I was still a little tired. As soon as we past the 'Welcome To Newark – population: 280,451' sign, sleeping beauty woke up.

"I think I'm going to throw up" She said.

"Woah! Not in here! We're almost back now. I'm taking you to my place, is that alright?" I said.

"That's fine." She said. I tried to encourage her not to think about being sick so she wouldn't throw up in the car. That means I would throw up.

**Steph's pov**

I looked out the window at the trees on the edge of the highway. Gerard's words made it easier and I suddenly felt better. Gerard turned into an exit and we were on a road that was now familiar to me. I though about all that had happened yesterday. I thought about my brother being gone and I couldn't help but cry. I can't believe I kissed Gerard. Not to long ago I hated him and now my heart melted every time he smiled. I didn't know what happened there. I also talked. It was scary, but I did. Yesterday was a life-changing experience that I will never forget. But yesterday I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I fell in love with Gerard Arthur Way.


	23. Chapter 23

I was thinking of my brother, as we entered Gerard's street. All the fun things we did. He used to take me to the amusement park, and we'd go to the zoo. It was hard to believe he was gone. A tear slipped down my cheek as we walked to his front door.

"Don't cry. Shon's in a better place now." Gerard reminded. I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"I though you got kicked out of the house." I said.

"I have a job, so my mom lets me visit." Gerard said. We then stepped inside the house and 9 people jumped up and hugged us. They looked worried. We sat down on the couches on the living room. The TV was on the news, and there were many shots on the towers going down. My head hurt every time they replayed the tower falling down. I winced and looked away.

"Here, turn the TV off. I'm sure they don't want to relive it." Frank said. Jenny scowled. Claire and Ashley kept looking at me, and turning away. Abby came up to me and hugged me. I saw Jenny gasp.

"I don't care what you said she did, I'm just glad my best friend is back alright." Abby yelled. Claire nodded and she and Ashley came to me.

"More than alright. She um-" Gerard said. I cast him an evil glance and he stopped talking. Mostly everyone was too busy staring at us to care that Gerard hadn't completed his statement. We knew our clothes were ripped and shredded, and our hair and skin was covered in blood. But we didn't care. We were so glad we had made it through.

"Gerard, were you guys in the tower when the plane hit?" We both nodded. Gerard told them the story, constantly pausing waiting for me to say something. Of course he cut out the kissing parts. That would stay between Gerard and I. Same with the fact that I talked. They were all speechless. It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"So, is your brother okay, Steph?" Abby asked. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly, so no one would notice. I got up and left the room for awhile. Gerard came from behind me and that's when I started balling my eyes out. He held me there for a few minutes. Everyone came to see what the matter was.

"Gerard, what's going on?" Frank asked.

"Shon's dead." Gee said. I started to cry harder, and I turned around and cried on his shoulder he rubbed my back and got me to sit on the couch again.

"I'm so sorry." Mikey said. Jenny gave him a glare. It looks like both the Way's noticed. Mikey shut his mouth and Gerard glared back.

"Jenny, you're being a bitch right now. She watched her brother just died you know. Give her a break. It's not like she murdered your family. Plus, Mikey's back with you, so stop being such a drama queen. Did you ever think about her feelings? I know you're still bitter about Jack, but come on! Give it a break!"

"Is it just me, or is Steph a little suspicious? She doesn't freaking talk. You know why? So people don't know that she's a backstabbing bitch. Well I know Steph, so stop this little show you're putting on for people. And Gerard, I could care less if you and Steph died yesterday and Steph's poor brother. So Steph, I'm leaving unless you saw 'mama' or something." Jenny said with a bit of venom in her tone. I felt like I was slapped in the face. I didn't care that she was saying things about me. It's the fact she involved Gerard. I knew I needed to say something, but I didn't know where to begin. I would just ramble like I did with Gerard.

"She's not going to speak for you! She'll speak when she wants too." Abby yelled.

"No, Abby," I choked, trying to stop myself, "it's okay." Everyone stared at me. Maybe it was the surprise of me talking or of the strange voice. I knew I sounded strange. I looked at Jenny, with a huge smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"The bitch knows how to say sorry!" Jenny interrupted.

"She's not done!" Gerard said.

"I'm sorry I was ever friends with you." I said. Everyone was shocked. Jenny looked stunned.

"And she can diss apparently…come on Mikey!" She said, as she stormed out of the room. Mikey followed her and I didn't even look at him. After they were gone, Abby sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting in.

"Wow, that was…amazing. If only you knew what she was saying about you." Abby said. I shook my head.

"Steph, I'm sorry that had to be your first time. We can start again." Frank said. I shook my head. They all probably think I had a constant need for drama, because I started with a diss. But it was bound to happen. At least I didn't spill like with Gerard. I lost my control with Gerard.

"It wasn't her first time. She screamed 'No!' when her brother…" He trailed off.

"Oh, well, why did you stay quiet?"

"She's still a little shy." Gerard reminded.

"Well that's okay. You don't have to talk a lot. Just starting is good. And you might be self conscience about how you sound, but that's why we're here." Abby said. Frank and Gerard nodded. Claire and Ray had to leave. I barely let out a goodbye. Ashley and Bob left as well.

"There are less people now. Maybe it will be easier." Frank said.

"Every word's a struggle." Gerard said. Frank looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay, you want me to talk, here you go." I said.

"My brother just died, and right now I feel like mourning, not celebrating beating my fears. People died today. Millions of them. And you only care about me talking. Let's talk about it after my brother gets a funeral. Until then I don't want to do anything okay. Jenny won't talk to me ever again, and that means the same for you Abby. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to forget everyone's differences and pray for the families. Now excuse me, I really need a shower." I said, storming off.

"I'm after you!" Gerard called. I went in and took a shower. I felt like I was imposing but I needed it. I smelled like burnt airplane, hardened blood, cement and ashes. I looked terrible too. I got myself cleaned up and they were still waiting for me. I decided I needed to call my sister and tell her the news. But I would tell her with my own voice. It surprised her but her happiness was replaced soon with grief. I told her we had to get together to figure out a service for him. I told her there would most likely be no body, so we could do something private. Then I hung up, and decided to forget about everything that happened. Our friends wouldn't understand what it was like yesterday, so there no use in getting angry. They were happy that we were back, and they were just happy for me. So I just forgot about everything I said before and we talked about what Jenny had said about me. Most of it was made up, but the fight in the hall, I reassured her was true. Frank was in the other room talking to Gerard…

"Well, I should probably get back. I'm so glad that were talking again. You really didn't do anything bad, and it was mostly Mikey's fault but I'm just glad I have my best friend back." Abby said. She got up and I hugged her.

"Me too." I said. Frank came in the room and basically read Abby's mind. They then left leaving us to hear Mikey and Jenny fighting. Probably because of me. I heard them come down the stairs.

"At least let me drive you home." Mikey said. She scowled when she saw me. She came into the living room to pick up her sweater. She stormed out. Mikey followed her through the living room to the front door.

"I'm capable of walking, Mikey! Now get your hands off of me!" She said. Then the door slammed. We heard Mikey walk back to his room.

"Want me to drive you home?" Gerard said, trying to not think of that ordeal. I shook my head.

"I was wondering if I could stay here with you." I asked. He smiled.

"Sure, of course you can. I just assumed you wanted to go home." Gerard said. I started to drift to sleep. I shut my eyes, and I was asleep.

**Gerard's pov**

I opened my eyes, and looked around. The room was empty and dark. I shifted my position, and realized that Steph was there, sleeping. I watched her sleep for a while and then, slowly got up from under her weight, careful not to wake her. I went into the kitchen and looked at the time on the microwave.

_3:50! Come friggen on._

I had this song in my head that I have never heard before. I first heard it on the way back home with Steph, and then I heard it in my sleep. I forgot what the dream was about, but I remembered the song so vividly. I went into my room, and grabbed a sheet of lined paper. Then I started to write. I thought over each lyric long and hard, and the song had such a deep meaning, until I finished it at 7:30. I loved it. But I needed to hear it. Maybe I'd get Ray to come write the guitar. And I'd get Matt to do drums, since Bob was in Chicago mixing for band at the moment. Maybe Mikey could play base too. I was so deep in thought, I was surprised to hear someone approaching my room. Steph put her hand on my shoulder and peered at the paper.

"What's that?" She asked. I turned around, and saw Steph yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, it just something I thought up at the top of my head." I said.

"Comic idea?" She asked, curiously. I shook my head.

"It' a song." I stated. Her eyes lit up.

"You wrote a song. I didn't know you were a musician." She said. I laughed.

"I was in a band as a guitarist once. I got kicked out though." I said, remembering the band I was formerly a part of.

"Why would they kick you out?" She asked.

"I couldn't play 'Sweet Home Alabama'. While I was in art school, I was in bands as well, but they didn't last. I guess I'm just writing this to let out emotions." I explained. Steph nodded. She pushed a stray hair away from her face and grabbed the paper from my hands. I tried to retrieve it, but she was fast and she ran towards Mikey's room.

**Steph's pov**

"Mikey! Open up quickly!" I said. Mikey opened the door, and I disappeared into his room.

"Sorry Mikey. I wanted to read this song Gerard wrote. He wants it back." I said. Mikey was surprised that I was in there showing it to him, but he sat up and sat beside me. I guess it was awkward with what happened with his girlfriend and me. I then read the song aloud:

_Skylines and Turnstiles_

_You're not in this alone  
Let me break this awkward silence  
Let me go, go on record  
Be the first to say I'm sorry  
Hear me out,  
And if you take me down  
Or would you lay me out  
And if the world needs something better  
Let's give them one more reason now, now, now_

_We walk in single file  
We light our rails and punch our time  
Ride escalators colder than a cell_

_This broken city sky like butane on my skin  
stolen from my eyes  
Hello Angel, tell me where are you  
Tell me where we go from here_

_Tell me we go from..._

_And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes  
Our memories blanket us with friends we know like fallout vapors  
Steel corpses stretch out towards an ending sun, scorched and black  
It reaches in and tears your flesh apart  
As ice cold hands rip into your heart_

_That's if you've still got one that's left inside that cave you call a chest  
And after seeing what we saw, can we still reclaim our innocence  
And if the world needs something better, let's give them one more reason now_

I was in tears at the end of the song. It brought back everything I had experienced 2 day ago. I put the paper down, and wiped my face.

"Wow. That was good. Here, you should probably give this back to Gee now." Mikey said. I nodded and left his room. I went down the stairs to see Gee having a cup of coffee. I sat down beside him, and he passed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said, as I grabbed the mug and gulped down the scalding concoction that woke me up.

"So, what did you think?" Gee asked. I smiled.

"It's amazing. I like it a lot. It made me cry a bit, but I like it a lot." I said. Gerard grabbed the paper from the table, and folded it, so it would fit in his pocket.

"Well, I'm going to Ray's house and we're going to try to write the music." Gerard said. I nodded.

"Claire's going to be there and a friend of mine's girlfriend, Sarah. You wanna come?" He asked. I nodded and we washed out our mugs. Then we hopped into the silver Subaru and headed for Ray's house.

"Ray! Open up Ray." Gerard said banging on the door. A man opened the door.

"Good, you're here, now let's get started." The man said.

"Alright I'm coming." Gerard said.

"Oh, my name is Matt. I play drums. And you are?" Matt asked. I shook his hand.

"Steph, and I'm a friend of Gerard. I also came to see Ray and Claire." I said, hesitantly. I stepped into the house, and saw Claire. Her red, usually frizzy hair was tame today. She actually looked beautiful.

"Hey Steph! How you doing? Come in here and meet Sarah." Claire said. I stepped into the kitchen and shook hands with Sarah. She had sandy brown hair that came to her shoulders, just like Claire's. We talked for a bit about really random things, and then about growing up and stuff, and Claire and I caught up a bit. The guys were playing Skylines and Turnstiles in the garage, but you could hear them from where they were.

"Wow, it sounds pretty good, eh?" Claire said. I nodded. Sarah started to giggle.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Sorry, Claire said eh, that why." Sarah said. Claire pounded her fist on the table top!

"Dammit! I'm such an idiot!" Claire said. I looked at the two strangely.

"Pay up." Sarah said. Claire handed her a bag of skittles. Sarah offered me some, but I refused.

"I bet her that I could go a day without say eh. But now I just did it, so I had to give her skittles." Claire said. I patted Claire on the shoulder.

"Hey, I say eh all the time. We tell people we don't say eh, but we don't realize it when we do." I said. Sarah nodded.

"You're Canadian too." She said.

"Yeah, but I moved to the US when I was around ten, so I'm not a citizen anymore, but I still have habits." I said.

"We were in the same orphanage with Jenny, Abby, and Ashley." Claire said. I got up.

"I'm going to watch them play." I said. I found the garage and walked inside. Gerard was singing. He was an amazing singer. I sat on the steps in the garage, and listened to them play Brown Eyed Girl. Claire and Sarah came half-way threw, but we all seemed to like it.

**Gerard's pov**

I was singing the last line of Brown Eyed Girl, when I heard applause. We turned around to see Claire, Sarah and Steph their watching us.

"Gerard, Ray, Matt, you were amazing!" Claire said. She ran up and kissed Ray and then tried to steal his guitar. Sarah and I stayed on the stairs. Then, Claire gave up trying to take Ray's life away from him, and sat down beside me to her they play some more songs, and then the song they were working on. Then it was time to go home. Gerard and I got into the car, and he drove me to my apartment.

"Gerard, you guys are really good! Ray is amazing at guitar, and your voice is so good. I didn't know you could sing that well!" I said. Gerard blushed, and I changed the subject, so I didn't embarrass him. We all head out of the Garage and to the front door. We then said goodbye to Matt and Sarah there, and Ray, Claire, Gerard and I left. Gerard and I were silent on the way home. I guess it was still awkward. I still couldn't get myself to ask us where we stood, but I did eventually have something to say.

"So, what about the job you got yesterday? Weren't you supposed to go today?" I asked. He pulled into a parking spot and put the car into park.

"Yes, but I changed my mind. I don't want to sit around drawing pictures for a TV show. I wanna make a difference, and after what I saw yesterday, I want to save lives. Steph, you were there, so I want you to at least understand. I know my mother won't." Gerard said. I nodded in an understanding way.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I said. Gerard thought.

"I'm going to get a job from Mikey at Barnes and Noble to keep my mom happy and I think I wanna be in a band again." He said, "Me and Ray were talking about it with Matt, and we think we could be a killer band. Ray's a genius, Matt is a great drummer and supposedly, I can sing. So why not?" I smiled.

"Thanks for the ride." I said. He waved and pulled out as I walked towards my apartment building.


	24. Chapter 24

**Gerard's pov**

_"No!!" She screamed. Her voice was different, but it was beautiful. I couldn't catch my breath, and she fell to her knees._

_"Steph, he's dead." I said, once I gained my voice back. She started to sob and I hugged her._

_"It's going to be okay. I know you're upset and scared, but we'll get out. I promise." I said. Steph nodded and I looked into her eyes. Her icy blue eyes. The sprinklers were still on, making our clothing stick to our skin. I knew the time was right to show her how I felt. It was now or never. I pressed my lips to hers, and pulled my fingers through her jet black hair._

I stopped daydreaming and noticed the light was green. The cars were honking at me, and I realized I was in a daze. I turned on the radio, which had Bohemian Rhapsody on, and I hummed it back to myself. I finally reached home, when I got a call.

"Gerard, it's for you." Mikey yelled. I ran to get it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, this is Nat, the secretary of the animation sector of The Cartoon Network. You missed work today, and the boss wants to know if you want this job or not." Nat said. I sighed.

"Well, you'll have to tell him sorry. I have a more important job in mind." I said. Nat groaned.

"Fine. Gerard, I need to ask you something? I don't mean to pry but… is Steph the reason you're not coming to work here?"

"No. But I have to say, whatever you did to Steph, you hurt her bad. I would never talk to you anyway if I came to work there. But you are so self absorbed that you think I won't take a job because you're there. You've got problems." I said, quiet pleased with myself.

"Arg! Uh." She expressed out loud. I then hung up and left the kitchen.

"Why didn't you take the job?" Mikey said, as I entered the living room.

"Well, after 9-11 and all, I changed my mind. I want to make a difference in someone's life. So Ray, Matt and I are making a band again." I said.

"Mom's gonna kick you out again." Mikey said.

"Not unless you get me a job at Barnes and Noble's, she won't." I said.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Mikey said. I nodded and sat down beside him. We watched MTV, which sucked, so we flipped until we found the discovery channel, and decided to watch that. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mikey said. He got up, as I sat there, mesmerized by the hyena's amazing and eventful life.

"Hey Gee, what's you watchi-oh my gosh!" He said. I turned around to see Frankie's face and Abby was laughing to. Frank covered his eyes.

"Don't worry. They aren't having sex." Abby said. Frank sighed in relief. Then he took a seat, and became instantaneously interested like me. Abby laughed.

"Is Steph here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I took her home."

"Shit. I told the girls to come over, cause we need to talk about something…kind of catch up." Abby said. Frank winked at her, and she nodded.

_I wonder what's that about…Oh shit…_

I knew they were planning something. This sucked for me.

"Well, you can always call her and get her to come over…" I said. Abby nodded.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Come, Mikey. You have to tell me her number." Abby said. Frank watched them walk into the kitchen. So now it was just Frank and I. Alone.

_Oh shit…_

"So, Gerard. What's been up with you for the past couple of days?" Frank asked. I shuddered. He was going to get me to tell him everything. He was Frank. He was a conniving asshole. And I still thought he was cute…

"Not much." I said. Frank shook his head.

"Can't fool me, Gerard. There's obviously something on your mind. You can tell me. Come on!"

"I swear, there's nothing. Everything's the same as before." I said. I saw the glint in Frank's eye. Had I said something that gave me away?

"You mean the same as before 9-11. I know something happened with you and Steph. Just tell me!"

"Steph and I? Nothing happened. But I did quit my job. Ray and I are making a band together with Matt." I explained, hoping I could change the subject.

"Cool. Maybe you could practice with my band?" Frank said. I nodded.

"That would be sweet! I already wrote a song too." I said. Then a suspicious smile crept on Frank's face.

"I know what your doing. Your trying to change the subject! You're hiding something. What happened between you and Steph. How do you expect me to believe that nothing happened when she left mute and came back from a terrifying experience talking again. That makes no sense. It should be the other way around. Don't make me call up Bob and the rest of the guys to tickle you to death, cause I will."

"Too bad you can't. Ray is spending tonight with his family, so he doesn't want to be bothered. Bob's out of town, with his band. And Mikey's in the kitchen, but he's going to some play him boss invited him to. So it's just you and me. And a bunch of girls that will show up soon." I said.

"Aw! Fuck!" Frank said. I laughed, and kept on watching TV, until the doorbell rang. I got up to open it, and when I did, I saw Claire, Ashley and Jen with huge smiles on their faces.

"Gerard, move out of our way! We have a party to start." The girls said. They pushed past me, and ran up to Abby and hugged her, like they haven't seen her in ages."

"Where's the woman of the hour?" Ashley said. Abby pointed to the phone.

"I just invited her." Abby said. They all jumped up and down.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Claire said. They all screamed and jumped up and down. Frank entered the room, as soon as Mikey got to the door, and put on his shoes.

"Good luck with them." Mikey said. I sighed. The girls kept screaming. Frankie shook his head.

"Girls. I love 'em but I still don't get them." He said. He then patted me on the shoulder, and walked back into the living room, where we basically watch the show for an hour or two.

**Abby's pov**

"Did you bring the sketchbook?" I asked Jenny. She pulled it from behind her back. We all looked through it.

"Wow. I remember when she drew that one." Ashley said. Then the doorbell rang.

"She's here!" We all screeched. We ran to the door to answer it.

**Steph's pov**

I ran the doorbell, and then picked up my sleeping bag again. I had borrowed it from a neighbour, so it smelled fishy, but it would do. I heard a loud screech and then the door swung open. I was the bombarded by for over-excited girls.

"Finally, you're here." Jen said, mid embrace. Then they all let go of me, "Let's go to Mikey's room now. He said we can use it, and Gerard said he'd sleep on the couch, so there's an extra room if you need it." I nodded and started walking up the stairs with them. We put all our stuff in the hall.

"Okay, who's going to sleep where?" Abby said.

"We all know who's sleeping in Gee's room, don't we?" Ashley said. They all looked at me.

"What?" I said. They all giggled.

"I'll sleep with Steph in Gerard's room." Abby said. We all agreed and took our stuff into the rooms. Then we got into our pajama's and went into Mikey's room.

"Alright. Now, we play truth or dare." Jenny said. I groaned.

"I hate this game." I said. Everyone else looked at one another, and then turned back to me, with 4 evil grins on their faces.

"Well, you're going to hate it even more." Claire said.

"Well, can I be last?" I said. They nodded, and they went around asking random questions, that weren't that bad, like your cup size, colour underwear, if you were a virgin, excetra. Only one picked a dare, and it was kind of lame. Then it got to me. And I think I knew what they were going to ask me.

"So, its Steph's turn now." Ashley said.

"Dare." I said, knowing I needed to avoid the question. I was a terrible liar, and I haven't had much practice speaking in a while.

"I dare you to go downstairs and kiss Gerard in front of everyone." Claire said. I rolled my eyes.

"Truth." I said and waited for the question.

"Let's give the beginner something easy. She just started speaking again. Do you like Gerard?" Claire said. They all looked like they wanted to know. I could tell by their eyes.

"Of course. He's really nice." I said.

"No. It's gotta be yes or no. And you've got to mean it." Explained Jenny.

"Yes. Alright? Happy?" I said. They all made wooing sounds and I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Well, she's gotta tell us more." Abby said. I shook my head.

"I answered your question! That's enough." I said. They shook their heads.

"Come on. We want to know!" They said in unison.

"Fine, what do you wanna know?" I said.

"What's going on with you and Gerard?" Claire said.

"Nothing." I said. I was a terrible liar.

"Steph. Don't lie." Abby said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Tell us. Please?" Ashley said.

"Alright. We kissed. Twice. It's no big deal." I said. They all got up and jumped up and down.

"No big deal! That's a pretty big deal to me!" Jenny said.

"Tell us about it." Abby said.

"The first time he was drunk. It was after the party I had a couple of weeks before 9-11. As I said, no big deal. He was wasted. Then, he kissed me, on 9-11, in the building. That was a surprise." I said.

"So, why didn't you tell us?" Jenny said.

"Cause, you guys wouldn't care. Plus, what would it do?" I said. They all looked at each other and nodded.

_Oh no…_

"We can help you out. Gerard isn't the 'dating' type. He hasn't really dated since Frank left him. He's a 'one night stand' guy. So, who knows? He probably secretly is madly in love with you. But, how would you know for sure. That's where we come in." Claire said.

"But what are you going to do?" I said.

"Frank is talking with Gerard alone downstairs. That's gonna help." Abby said. They nodded.

"Well, are we spying?" I said. They shook their heads.

"I'm sure Abby can get the info out of him. Right?" Claire asked. Abby nodded.

"Forget about it now. Let's tell scary stories." Jenny said. We all agreed and took turns, unaware of what was going on downstairs…

**Gerard's pov**

It was odd, but for some strange reason, I didn't see Frank, how I used to see him. Ever since he left me, he used to be the one I'd stay up all night thinking about. The one I'd cry about. The one that made me smile. The one that I wanted in my arms again. Then, I got drunk, and he was there for me. Eventually, he started to ignore me. That's when Steph came. She changed everything. I thought she was strange, since she didn't talk. But then, I knew her for who she really was, and I was never the same. I didn't drink as much. I would dream of her every night. But, I had a feeling she didn't love me back. I saw it in her eyes. That she was afraid of me. Until 9-11. She smiled, after I kissed her. That was a good sign. Maybe she was falling in love with me too. She did speak for the first time around me. She did say some things that made it seem like she cared. But, I didn't want to be left broken hearted again. The way Frank left me.

I now see Frank as a friend, that will always be there for me. But I don't think I love him at all anymore. It was weird because my heart was all hers now and it felt permanent. But I couldn't bring myself to accept that she was the most beautiful, amazing girl I have ever met. We sat in a very awkward silence through the rest of the hyena's show. Until it was over. That's when Frank spoke up.

"What's been up, lately? I noticed you don't drink much anymore." Frank said. It's like he was reading my mind. I nodded and looked at my hand.

_I should tell him about Steph. It's his sister. He's noticed I'm different. He probably already knows._

"Not much. I've just been a bit happier. About the whole new job." I said. Frank looked at me weird.

"You didn't take the job though? Mikey told me." Frank said. I gulped.

_Alright! Just tell him you're in love with his sister!_

"I mean the band and Barnes and Nobles. I never felt more right about anything in my life." I said. Frank grinned.

"Everyone knows you love Steph." He revealed. I looked at him surprised.

"WHAT! Am I that obvious? Please don't tell Steph. I'll ask her when I'm ready." I said. I was sweating. What if he didn't like us together? What if he told her? I wasn't ready. I panicked. Frank started to laugh. So hard that he couldn't breathe.

"Mikey and I suspected it. Just us though. But we didn't know for sure. But, since you just reacted like that, we now know it's true. I won't tell her." Frank explained. I buried my head in my hands.

_Maybe not Steph, but he'll tell Abby. He's going to tell Abby. And then Abby will tell Steph. And then I will be exposed._

"Well, keep quiet, kay? I'll tell Mikey myself." I said. Frank nodded.

"Fine. Deal. But promise you won't hide it forever. It's not good. Plus, I think she likes you back. You should see the way she looks at you, ever since you got back from New York. I'm starting to wonder what exactly you were doing in New York." Frank said. I turned away.

"Gerard. You wanna tell me something? She's my sister, so if you don't tell me, I'll assume it's because I'm not going to like it." Frank said.

"I kissed her. But I don't think she got the point. You dig?" I said. He nodded.

"If you really like her, you should take a chance. When you're alone." Frank said. I nodded.

"Fine. Maybe I will. But, I'm busy with the new band now." I said.

"Just do it." He demanded, "Let's go play in your basement, for a bit." We went downstairs to play the guitars that were there, and then we went upstairs, and I fell asleep on the couch.

**Frank's pov**

I stride up the stairs, and approached Mikey's room. I opened it, and walked in, looking for Abby.

"Ooh! It's Frank! What are you doing here?" They chanted. Abby got up and I whispered into her ear. She smiled, and I pulled her out of the room.

"So, yes or no?" She asked. I looked into her eyes, that demanded an answer.

"He's crazy about her. I tricked him into admitting it." I said. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Great job. Now time for phase two."


	25. Chapter 25

**Steph's pov**

I woke up the next morning, as Abby stepping on my shoulder.

"Ow!" I moaned. Abby giggled.

"Get up, and come downstairs into the living room. Everyone's waiting for you." Abby demanded. Then she shut the door behind her. I rubbed my throbbing shoulder and sighed.

_What are they up to this early in the morning? _

**Gerard's pov**

We were in the kitchen as a herd of girls came down the stairs and towards the door. They walked into the laundry room instead and stayed there.

"What are they up to?" I said. Frank shrugged.

"Who knows. There_ girls_." He stated. I nodded and took a long sip of my coffee.

"When you're done, I'll be in the living room, kay?" Frank said. I nodded and cleaned the breakfast dishes.

_I have a feeling something's going on…_

**Nobody's pov**

Gerard didn't even notice Frank sneaking out of the living room and going into the laundry room with the girls, while he washed the dishes. When he was finished, he walked into the living room. At that exact moment, Steph entered the room through the door on the other side of the couch.

"Oh, hey." Gerard said. In his mind, he figured out what was going on. But it was too late. Frank and Claire had locked the doors of the living room, so they couldn't get out. Steph figured it out too, and tried to open it. It didn't budge. The other girls came and laughed at Gerard banging on the glass door. They then got Frank, and they walked out the door. Steph sat down on the couch, and Gerard did the same. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Steph got up and grabbed the guitar she had spotted in the corner.

"Can I?" She asked. Gerard nodded and she sat down with the guitar in her lap. She played 'When I Come Around' by Green Day, then 'Revenge' by Black Flag. She stopped and Gerard smiled.

"You're good. I didn't know you played." He commented. She smiled.

"Uh yeah." She said.

"Well how long have you played?" Gerard asked.

"6 years, I think. I didn't really hang out with anyone, and I didn't want to go home, so I went to the music shop nearby and started working there. The owner taught me to play guitar, base, drums and piano. I also learned to dance next door at the dance studio." Steph explained.

"You can dance?" Gerard said. Steph looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"What? I don't look like a dancer to you?" She asked, with a raging fire in her eyes. Gerard chuckled.

"No. I just am amazed at how talented you are." He said. Steph blushed and then handed the guitar to Gerard.

"Play me something." She insisted. Gerard gave it back.

"I suck. You are better off not hearing me play." Gerard said. Steph looked at him, with her puppy dog face.

"Please? I promise I won't laugh." She said. Gerard sighed and took the guitar back from her lap. Steph clapped in excitement and Gerard took the pick from her.

"What do you want me to play?" Gerard asked. Steph shrugged.

"Whatever you can play? Doesn't matter to me." She said. Gerard started plucking the strings for practice, and then started. Steph couldn't figure it out at first, but then it came to her. When he was done, after a million mistakes and cursing, Steph started to laugh, breaking her promise.

"Oh my. I guess you were right. Let's pretend that never happened." She admitted. Gerard put the guitar down.

"Did you even know what I was playing?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, 'We will rock you' by Queen. But, you need some practice." Steph said.

"Alright, that's enough. I get the point. I suck." Gerard said. Steph shook her head.

"You do suck." She said, giggling at the bold comment she had just made. Gerard put his hand on top of hers and for a brief moment, they looked into each other's eyes. They tried to read how the other person felt for them, and they were inches apart, when Mikey started banging on the glass door. They backed away from each other, as Mikey walked in. And both of them were thinking the same thing.

_Shit. We were so close!_

Mikey gave them a weird stare, and then smiled.

"Guys, it raining outside, and the others are thinking of having a mud fight in the backyard. You wanna come?" Mikey asked.

"Sure." Gerard said. Steph nodded in agreement. Mikey looked at their hands and smiled to himself, having an idea what was going on, before he came in. Gerard let go of Steph's hands and she blushed. They got up to go outside. They both were relieved Mikey hadn't seen anything that may lead him to believe something that wasn't true. But little did they know that there was an audience peering through the window, seeing everything, until Mikey entered the room.

**Mikey's pov**

_I knew it._

They looked like they were together. I didn't see everything, but they were holding hands. Oh well. Gerard will tell me when he's ready. I'm just hurt he didn't tell me sooner. I'm his brother. We walked into the backyard, and everybody was already fighting. I then felt something hit my back. I turned around as Steph grinned slyly. I picked up some mud and hit Gerard. We were now part of the fight. People were building piles of mud and hoarding it, others fell on the ground and were being thrown into puddles. It was just great fun for everyone. Everyone was covered in mud, from head to toe. Frank and Abby were making out in the mud, while we threw more mud on them. Eventually, we mover away from the two and kept fighting amongst ourselves.

**Gerard's pov**

We were cold and miserable. At least I was. So I hid behind a huge tree for a while. The others kept on fighting, and a few minutes later, Steph found me.

"Hey." I muttered. Steph smiled, wiping some mud caked hair from her eyes.

"I got bored. Mind if I join you back here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, go ahead." She sat down beside me, and the memories of 2 hours ago locked in the living room came back. Then Steph spoke.

"Gerard, I didn't like you when I first met you." Steph said. I looked at her, and frowned, "but I didn't really know you. I was being stupid and expecting the worst guy on the planet. But when you lived at my house, I met the sober side; the sweet side. You were kind, clean and you cared. You would listen to me, when I wasn't talking and you made me more comfortable with it. And I loved it. When you did get drunk, I just would remember the sober you, as I dragged you to your bed. I would remember the good company you were. Then, I found out something at the twin towers. Yes, you are an alcoholic. You're stubborn, you like being alone, you like being drunk and when you are you remind me of my father. You can be abusive and rude but, Gerard I lo-" She said. But she stopped their. I shushed her.

"I love you too." I said, finishing her off. She had to catch her breath from talking so fast. I had to as well when she finally smiled. I sighed and looked into her eyes.

_Do it, Gerard. Don't be a pussy!_

Next thing I knew, her lips crashed into mine and we were making out. My tongue found its way into her mouth and she pushed me down on the ground and we started rolling in the mud. It felt like we were one, and I had never been so alive. We were covered in mud, but all that mattered was that we were together in that moment. The moment kept going and I thought I'd never get tired. Then she finally gasped and pulled away. Steph's head lay down on me as she slowly fell asleep. I smiled and drifted off too.


	26. Chapter 26

**Steph's pov**

I woke up, looking right into the suns harsh rays. My eyes shut instantaneously, in shock, and I squinted. I got up slowly, and remembered where I was. Then I noticed Gerard beside me, still sleeping. I stretched and looked around to see nobody was there. I was really itchy from all the mud caked onto my skin. Rubbing took a lot off, but I could really use a shower. Gerard slowly woke up, and grabbed my shoulder to pull him up. He rubbed his eyes and shielded them from the bright rays from the sun.

"Good Morning." I said. He smiled.

"Good Morning." He said, in a whisper. I guess he had lost his voice. Right after that he went into a brief fit of coughing. I then spotted a hose in the middle of the backyard.

"Gerard, we should wash the crud off us, and get you inside. You sound sick." I said. He got up, and we walked over to the hose. I went first and scrubbed all the dried mud off of me, and out of my hair. Then Gerard did the same. I turned the hose off, after that and we went inside. I went upstairs into Gerard's room to get my bag, so I can put some cleaner clothes on. I entered and my bag was gone. I looked around for it, and realized the girls must have taken it as joke.

"Very funny Abby! I'm going to kick your ass." I said to myself. Gerard laughed.

"Steph. You can grab some of my clothes if you need some. Feel free to take a shower. It's right there." Gerard said, in his hoarse voice. I went into his drawers and got a pair of his shorts and a Madonna T-shirt. I took a belt too, and went downstairs. Gerard looked at me and the water he was drinking came flying out of his mouth.

"Holy shit. I thought that was me for a second there." Gerard said. I crossed my arms.

"Is that supposed to be insulting. Cause that hurt." I said, pointing to my heart.

"No, I just…I was going to wear that today." Gerard said. I laughed.

"I look better in it though." I said. He nodded.

"You do." He said, biting his lip. It made me blush, remembering I was flirting.

"Can you give me a ride? I'll get my bag later." I said.

"Why can't you get it now?" He asked.

"Abby took it." I said. Gerard nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He said. We went out towards his car, and he started the ignition. Five minutes later, we were back and I stepped out of the car, when Gerard grabbed my shoulder.

"Steph. Meet me here at 6:30. Kay?" He demanded. I shook my head.

"I can't. I have to bee somewhere." I said.

"Where?"

"I got a new job. I always loved to dance. Since I was 10, I have done ballet and jazz. Yesterday I quit at Gary's and I found this place that I'm renting out with my friend, to teach dance. Tonight, we got to start fixing the place up." I said. Gerard nodded.

"Well, can I come see the place?" He asked. I nodded.

"Meet me here at 5:30." I said. He nodded and then drove off. I smiled and walked towards my apartment.

**Gerard's pov**

I drove back home, remembering what had happened last night.

_Had she forgotten? Or was she waiting for me to ask her out?_

Either way, I was going to ask her out. Tonight. I can't keep hiding the way I feel from the world forever. At least she knows. But I just want to have someone. So I can be happy again. I kept driving, until I pulled into the driveway. I pulled the keys out of the beaten up Subaru and saw Frank, Abby, Jenny and Mikey approach me.

"Where did you to go? Did you go home with Steph?" Abby said. I laughed.

"No. Steph fell asleep behind a tree. I went inside and was so tired that I went to bed." I said. Jenny crossed her arms.

"Abby went upstairs to take Steph's bag, and you weren't in bed." Jenny rebutted. I tried to hide my blush and frowned.

"I was having a fag. Why are you always assuming that I'm doing something with Steph. Leave us alone. We are friends, and until further notice, it's going to stay that way. And I am capable of handling my own love life, thank you very much." I said.

"Oh, by the way, I don't think Steph likes to kiss smokers." Abby said.

"Well, that's funny because-" I cut myself off realizing it was a trap, "I don't care!" I said walking past them.

"I bet you do." Jenny said and they both laughed.

LATER…

_5:15_

_Shit, time to go._

I was supposed to meet Steph in 15 minutes. I hopped into my car and drove to her apartment. When I got there, I was right on time. I felt the palms of my hands sweat as she got into the car.

"Let's go." She said. I nodded and drove off, following her directions. I couldn't believe how nervous I was.

"How did you find this place?" I asked as we pulled into the small driveway in the back. She got out and smiled.

"Chelsea found it. She came up with the idea. We're going to teach here. She'll teach jazz, since she's better at that, and I'll teach ballet." She said. I nodded and took her hand as we walked into the building. We walked in, and saw Chelsea had already started.

"Hey, what took so long? Oh, you brought someone with you. He can help us." She said, as she threw as smock at Steph and I. Steph pulled hers over her head.

"You can help us out, if you want." Steph said. I nodded and pulled the smock over my head.

"Steph, we are so lucky that this place has enough space. I got a guy to come in and put up walls, so we can organize rooms." Chelsea said. Steph looked shocked.

"Already? With beams and everything?" She asked. Chelsea nodded. The hugged each other and jumped up and down like two teenagers about to meet Justin Timberlake. I shook my head at them and started to paint.

_Girls…_

They finally started to paint with me and then we moved from room to room. Kari came to help us and brought her friends from work with her. We talked a bit about Shon and the funeral arrangements, and got back to work. There was now six of us and we got the job done fast. We finally finished and Chelsea showed us what each room was going to be.

"This room here will be a change room, and another one across the hall. These big rooms are for dance. One is for ballet, and one is for jazz. This huge room here is where will have performances, since there is another entrance from the street that leads right into here, after the lobby of course. The chairs along the outside of the holes in the walls are where they can view there kid dance, which we will install one sided windows there. And that's about it." Chelsea said. We all went around cleaning up and Chelsea left Steph with one more job.

"Can you find some wallpaper of dancers to put around the building? That would be really cool." Chelsea asked. Steph nodded and patted her friend on the back as she walked out the door.

"Don't worry Shelly. I got it covered." She said.

"Are you staying here a bit?" Chelsea asked. She nodded. Then the mass of people left and it was just Steph and I in one of the dance rooms.

"I could do it." I said, out loud to Steph. She turned around.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"I could paint little dancers everywhere. It would be easy." I said.

"Cool. That would be so helpful." Steph said. I walked out of the room to grab some paper. Steph was tinkering with the radio to find a good station. I got some paper and headed back into the room. I drew for a bit while Steph filled out paperwork. I finally came up with a design I was happy with and showed it to Steph around the time she got back to finding a radio station.

"That's so good. It's perfect." Steph said.

"I can paint it on by hand if you like." I said.

"I'd love that. Thanks so much Gee." She said. Then she tuned the radio until we heard Stand By Me.

"There's a decent song." She said.

"I like this song. It's good." Gerard said. Then Steph stood up.

"Then dance with me." Steph said. I shook my head, but she took my hand and pulled me to my feet. Then she put her arms around my shoulders.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

I looked into Steph's eyes. She smiled and we kept dancing as I thought.

_Should I ask n__ow? Or later? NOW YOU FOOL!_

I sighed.

_Here it goes._

**Steph's pov**

"Steph?" Gerard asked.

"Hm?" I muttered as I closed my eyes and let the song take me away.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked. I stopped dancing. He looked at me and said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I… Yes. I'd love to." I said. Gerard grinned and we continued dancing to what was left of the song, and the sweet moment ended. Although I wanted it to last forever, it ended there. Then Gerard kissed me on the lips, making my knees go weak. We broke apart and grabbed our stuff. It was 11:30 and I had a lot of work to do. Plus, Gerard had work in the morning. So we got into his car, and we drove towards my apartment.

"Gerard?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied. I sighed.

"Can we keep this to ourselves? Just for awhile. I think it would be better that way." I said. He nodded.

"I agree. I won't tell anyone." He said as we approached my building. I stepped out of the car and headed towards the door, when someone grabbed my hand. I jumped and turned around. It was Gerard grinning, which was quickly replaced with a worried look.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You just forgot to give me a kiss goodnight." Gerard said. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. Of course he had to deepen it. How does a guy like Gerard suddenly become romantic, I don't know. But he left me asking for more. He smiled and let go of my hands. I stood there, dumbfounded. He laughed.

"Goodnight." Gerard said smiling and he turned around. I smiled and when he was out of site I laughed a bit. Then I finally walked inside.


	27. Chapter 27

**Steph's pov**

It was the day. The day I tried not to think about. Tom and Jen were flying into Newark and Kari was taking a day off to come. Gerard was coming too. It was just us today, which we were happy about. But it was hard for me to smile today. Because I knew I would never see my brother again.

"Steph, it's okay. He's in a better place right now. He'll always be with you." Gerard said. I nodded and squeezed his hand. He always said that and you'd think it get old. But I felt better everytime. Maybe it's because I trusted him and I t came out of his flawless lips. Tom and Jen entered the limo and we left the building. We nodded to eachother but said nothing. Today was a very sad day for us, and I could tell how dead Tom was inside. I wish I had the courage to say something, but I felt like it was my fault and anything I said would make it worse.

I rested my hand on Gerard's shoulder and tried to sleep. He snaked his arm around me and whispered the lyrics to a bob marley song in my ear. I didn't remember the song, but I liked it. I was biased though, because I liked anything that Gerard said or sang to me. I then remembered the songs shon would sing to me when my dad was drunk and was yelling at Tom. I tried to smile, but I started to cry a bit, instead. Gee knew to be quiet after that and I liked it because I could think about things. The next thing I know, I was asleep.

"We're here."

I smiled and he gave me an absent-minded one back. He then got out and helped me out of the car. There were trees everywhere, making it a very shady place. Then I remembered graveyards were always shady. It was a long walk towards the burial site, and it seemed to take forever. We walked towards the gathering of people, hand-in-hand and waited for the service to begin. It was short, and I felt a tear drip down my cheek as I threw a rose at the coffin. They started to bury it, and Gerard pulled me over to the side.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Which was a very stupid question. I was not okay. I couldn't take loosing someone else. Why did it have to be Shon? He's done so much for me, and now he was gone. I should've died. I looked across from me towards Shelia, who was balling now. I couldn't imagine loosing a partner, and I immediately felt guilty for her pain.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. He looked at me, knowingly.

"This isn't your fault! You can't blame yourself." Gerard said. I shook my head.

"No, it is. It's me. Everyone I love dies." I said. He reached out to me, but I walked away. I heard him call and as painful as it was, I ignored the pain stricken velvety voice. Then I ran. I ran away, just like I did when I couldn't stand my dad anymore. I ran, just like I did from the bullies. I ran from all my problems. I couldn't face them. I'm not strong enough.

I was afraid I would get lost, so I stopped. Then I realized I was way past lost. I sat down and cried. When I finally lifted my head, I saw a small enclosing that had a sign on it. It read "The Gagliardi Family". I then was filled with curiosity. That was my friend's last name.

I looked through all the members and I finally got to the one I wanted. It read:

_Angel Gagliardi _

_Born: June 3th1981_

_Died: August 12th 1998_

_Rest in Peace_

I remembered when my dad didn't let me go to her funeral, because it was in New Jersey. I never got why they came here to bury her, but it was nice what they had. It was nice that all their family was together again. It made me cry, thinking that if she was still alive, she might have been here with me, for support. I sat down and cuddled beside the grave. I then cried. I heard someone approach, but I didn't care. A hand was now rubbing my back, and I felt better. That's when I knew it was Gerard. I looked up, and there it was, his beautiful face. It was full of worry and I wish I could take the expression off his face.

"Angel Gagliardi" He recited. He looked at me and frowned. I was wrapped around the grave and my eyes were swollen. He then joined me on the ground.

That's when I realized that I had just run away from the one person who loved me the most. He almost fell over, when I lunged myself at him. I was so glad he found me, because I wouldn't have been able to leave on my own.

"I got lost." I said. Gerard smiled.

"So you're hugging a gravestone." Gerard said. I shook my head.

"This was my best friend in the whole entire world. She was killed by that receptionist's boyfriend. He was eventually put away, but she didn't get in trouble. It bothers me, because she was there, laughing at us both. I then felt the teardrop go down my cheek.

"Oh, that's why you hated her. I'm glad you told me. I was actually loosing sleep over that." Gerard said. I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I would have told you, but I was more upset about my brother at the time." I said. Gerard pushed the hair out of my eyes and stared into them. I stared back and couldn't feel my body or the ground. He had this hold over me that I knew I'd never get over. I was literally lost in his eyes. He kissed me, bringing me back to the world. He laughed at my shocked reaction.

"Steph, why did you run? Did I say something?" He asked.

"I wanted to find a reason to live. I think I did." I said. Gerard smiled and took my hand. He led me to the car, and I sat down. I then rested my head on Gerard, knowing that he's all I'll ever need.


	28. Chapter 28

**Gerard's pov **

We had been together for a month and a half now. It was great, because nobody knew yet. It was like our little secret. We tried to be discreet about our emotions, but it was hard, and we knew they were speculating. But we knew our friends should know by now. Frank and Steph's birthday party was today, and that's when we'd tell them. We were having the party at Frank's house. I was already there and I was nervous. I hope she liked my present which was this necklace that I thought she'd like. I was sitting on the couch, next to Abby, playing with my thumbs. I heard the doorbell ring, and I opened the door, to see Steph. Her black hair was tied in a high, messy ponytail. She had a yellow bandana that she wore as a headband, with the bow on top. She wore black eyeliner and her yellow submarine shirt. To top that off, she had her bangs cut, and wore jeans and a pair of chucks.

"Wow. You look good." I said. She smiled and walked in. Abby was sitting on the couch, listening to her iPod. Frank didn't know about the party for him, when it was in his house. Steph though we were there for dinner with Abby and Frank. The other guests were coming later.

"Thanks." She said. Then Abby noticed her presence and ran towards the door.

"Happy 2-0! Oh my god! I love your new hair!" Abby shrieked! Steph hugged her and said thank you. Frank finally came into the living room, when we walked in, and Steph smiled.

"Happy 20th B-day!" Steph hollered at Frank

"Same to you." He replied. Abby then told Frank and Steph to go into the walk-in closet and look for their surprise. We told them it was really small, so look hard. It was good timing, because we saw Mikey, and Ray pulls into the driveway. Two minutes later, Matt and Bob showed up. So everyone was here, and hiding. The lights were out, and we were waiting for Frank and Steph to find the sticky note in there.

"I found it! It says to go back to the living room." We heard Steph say.

"Well, what was the point of that?"

"I don't know, she's your girlfriend."

"And your best friend." Frank said. Steph sighed loudly which made him laugh. Then we heard their footsteps in the hall.

"Who turned off all the lights?" Frank asked Steph. He flicked on the switch and we all jumped out a screamed "Surprise!"

"Holy shit. I did not see that coming!" Frank said. Steph laughed, and we all hugged the birthday twins. Everyone hugged them and thrust presents into their hands. As Steph went to put the presents on the kitchen counter, I followed her. I came up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist.

"Steph, we got to tell them." I whispered. She swiveled around and pulled her arms around my neck.

"Of course. I was thinking the same thing. After we open presents, Kay?" She explained. I nodded.

"I think everyone's going to know, when you open my gift." I stated. She bit her lip.

"Well, then we'll just have to save the best for last." Steph retaliated. I smiled and kissed the nape of her neck. She then grabbed my face and pecked me quickly. I looked at her and smiled. I never felt complete without her in my arms.

"Let's just tell them, now." I said. Steph pushed me back against the counter.

"No, I want people to be as surprised as me when I open your present." She said, grinning. Then she walked away, leaving me breathless like she always did. I accidentally hit Toro walking out of the kitchen sending the contents flying out of the cup onto his shirt.

"Fuck you, Way!" He shouted. I laughed.

"Sorry, I had to make an annoucement." I said. Steph looked at me in shock. Ray shook his head and then sat on the couch beside Claire. Frank and Mikey sat down. Bob and Matt remained standing, with Sarah and Heather.

**Frank's pov**

_They are so going to say their together now! It's so obvious!_

"Abby, once they are done saying what they have to say, jump up and say 'we told you so', okay?" I said. Abby looked at me strangely.

"Trust me. You'll get it after." I explained. She nodded. Then I saw Gerard walk over to Steph and she looked angry. She then hit him.

"Owe, okay. Steph and I are together. For a month and a half now." Gerard said, with a smile on his face, that I have never seen before. He had a happy smile, a laughing smile, and his trademark grin, when he was up to no good. But this smile was more serene and at peace. I had never seen him smile like that before. At that moment, I knew that I would never have to worry about Gerard being depressed ever again. Then we jumped up, as if it were on cue, and shouted, "We told you so!" Gerard just shook his head and Steph rolled her eyes. They knew it was coming.

"I told you to wait." Steph said angrily.

"But you're so cute when you're mad." Gerard said. Steph blushed.

"How did you know? That they were together." Abby said. I shrugged.

"I don't know, baby. I guess I'm physic." I said. Abby laughed, and walked over to Steph, as the party continued on.

"Come with me." She said, motioning Steph over. I wondered what they were up to.

**Steph's pov**

I was taken to Abby's room, and we shut the door behind us. Around two seconds later, the door flew open and Sarah, Heather, Jenny and Claire came in.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jenny asked. I shrugged.

"We wanted to keep it a secret." I said. Abby nodded.

"I have so many questions." Claire stated, "Have you guys had-" She was cut off by Heather.

"They have only been together for a little over a month. Of course not. Right?" Heather asked.

"You never know. Gerard was a one night stand guy, not too long ago." Jenny said.

"I'm right here, you guys." I said. No one heard me. They were gossiping right it front of me.

"Steph can take care of herself, guys. She's not going to let him push her into anything." Sarah said.

"You never know. She could have wanted it too." Heather said. I felt my face get a dark shade of pink.

"No! I didn't sleep with Gerard yet! I'm not stupid!" I shouted. I then sat down, and tried to cool off. The other girls sat down around me. Abby rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry. It's our fault. We shouldn't have asked. It's your birthday. You should be happy." Abby said.

"Yeah, we're just really happy for you and Gerard, that's all." Sarah said. I smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I said. The all hugged me and then we sat on Abby's floor.

"Okay, you guys have to put this in the walk-in closet for me. It a guitar I got for Frank. He's a little short on cash, and he really liked it, so I got it for him. Please be gentle. I have to go into the living room, and be a good host." Abby explained. We all nodded. I took the guitar and walked over to the closet. I placed it into the closet gently. Jenny quickly tied a bow on it that Abby had given her. Then we all went back into the living.

"Okay, now that both of you are here, we can open presents!" Ray said. Claire laughed.

"Ray, I think you're more excited about the presents than Frank and Steph are." Claire stated.

"What? I like happiness." Ray said. We all laughed, and then everyone took a seat around Frank and me.

"I'll open this one first." Frank said. It was from Claire and Ray. Ray looked excited that his present was picked first. Frank tore off the wrapping and found some alien guitar picks and a new guitar strap. Claire winked at Abby, and she smiled.

"Thank you guys. I love these picks!" Frank said. The opening of presents continued. Frank got a Black Flag T-shirt from Mikey and Jenny.

"I love you lots, Mikey!" He shouted. His next present was Paper Mario. When he saw that, he jumped for joy and hugged Bob and Heather. Then he laughed when he what Matt gave him. He didn't show it to anybody. Matt winked at him, and he nodded. I looked at Sarah, and she shrugged. I guess it was a guy thing. Frank put it in his pocket and oped his last present. The Nightmare Before Christmas movie, from Gerard and I. He then hugged me, and said thanks, while I suffocated in his arms.

"I got it so that you would give my copy back." Gerard said. Frank laughed.

"Oh yeah. It's around here somewhere." Frank said. I smiled. It was my turn. I got a Misfit shirt From Mikey and Jenny, a gift card to Rock Co. from Matt and Sarah, a spiked belt from Ray and Claire and The Pest movie from Bob and Heather. Then, Abby handed me another present. I ripped it open, and recognized it, but couldn't place what it was. Then I remembered. It was my old sketch book. I looked through it at all the pictures I drew. I laughed at my portrait of Jenny. I got up and hugged Abby.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe you still had it." I said. Abby smiled. Then, Abby told Frank to go look in the closet again. He groaned, remembering what happened last time in there, but obeyed. He came back screaming his head off.

"This is why I love you so much, Bella!" He screamed. He kissed Abby on the lips, and there were a lot of 'awe's. Frank looked at the white guitar and smiled.

"That's what I'll name her! Bella." He shouted. He pranced down the hallway towards their room, and dropped off the guitar and came back.

"Abby, you fucking amazing. I will worship you for eternity. Now Pansy has a friend." Frank said.

"Guitar's can't talk, so why would Pansy need a friend?" Gerard asked.

"They can't talk, but they can play beautiful music to each other." Frank said. We all shook our heads, as we watched a very hyper Frank skip around the room.

"Steph, I got something for you, too." Gerard said. I smiled as he handed me a small box. I unwrapped it, and took of the lid I saw a small silver heart, on a thin chain. On the back it said, 'I heart you.' I gasped. Gerard smiled, and I held it up, so everyone could see. Jenny came over to look at it.

"It's so beautiful." I said. Gerard smiled and Abby put it on for me. Then I ran and hugged Gerard and kissed him on the lips. Once again, there was a few awe's throughout the room. And then the party went on.

Half an hour later, the party ended and we all went home. I got into Gerard's car and we drove towards my apartment.

"You wanna finish up the dance studio with me tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. He got back in his car, and I knocked on the door.

"What?" He asked. I smiled.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said.

"Home." He said. I laughed and smiled.

"No you're not." I stated. He got out of the car and I led him into my apartment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Gerard's pov**

I turned over and looked at Steph. Her eyes were shut and her body moved up and down every time she took a breath. She turned around, in her sleep, facing me and muttered something.

"Angel. Don't go there." She muttered. I shook her, but she didn't wake. I guessed she was dreaming. I studied her face which had an expression I recognized to be irritated and frustrated. Then she looked scared. Instantly, her expression changed. Then I remembered.

_Angel. The one my former secretary killed. The gravestone she was curled up against at her brother's funeral._

Then she woke up, breathless.

"Steph, what happened?" I asked. She turned towards me.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing." She said. I looked at her, curiously, hoping I could find an answer in her beautiful eyes. But she had an unreadable expression on her face. I clutched her shoulder, making her turn around to face me.

"That wasn't 'nothing'. That was certainly something." I said. She placed her arm on my bicep and stroked it gently.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." Steph stated. I sighed.

"Steph, you were talking in your sleep. You were talking to Angel, you best friend. I think that's pretty significant, if you ask me?" I said, almost redundantly.

"You heard that?" She gasped. I nodded. She blushed, as if she knew she talked in her sleep. I smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's a pretty common thing. Frank does it." I stated, looking at her bashful face. She smiled, and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She turned around, while making her way towards the washroom.

"To take a shower. We have to go do the studio soon." She said. I groaned and got up. I fell back onto the bed, and clutched my head in pain. Steph seemed to notice, and rushed towards me.

"What happened?" She said. I grinned, evilly.

"I think I got up a little too fast. Don't worry, it's 'nothing'." I repeated. She shook her head and turned around, as I sat up and laughed to myself for a moment or two. When she finally got out of the shower, a beautiful smell came out with her. She smelled of orchids and I got up, for it was my turn to shower. I jumped in and out and put on my clothes that awaited me on the bathroom floor. I then walked out of Steph's room, into the kitchen, where I had Lucky Charms. We both ate the cereal part of lucky charms first, and we then threw the marshmallows at each other. After picking all the marshmallows from our clothes and hair, we walked over to the dance studio. Chelsea got there a minute after us, and we started to arrange the furniture, and such. But first I finished painting the music notes and ballet shoes on the tops and bottoms off all the walls in the studio, except for the ballet room, performance room, viewing room and the change room. I didn't border the change room, because it didn't need it. The performance room was dark, and didn't need too much décor and same with the viewing room. The jazz and ballet rooms had their own unique designs. The ballet room had ballet dancers along the walls with violins here and there. In the jazz room, they had jazz dancers with top hats and canes, and a saxophone here and their. Steph started setting up the office, and Chelsea started to stalk up the rooms with dancing stuff. Then, I helped Steph put the brass beams and the peek mirrors in the frames. We got the chairs out of Chels' Dad's truck and set them up in the viewing room. We put all the chairs in the viewing room, and would get some good chairs for the performance room, once we got some cash. After we were done, it looked amazing. Chelsea and Steph jumped around, because they couldn't wait for the place to open next on Monday, which was two days away. The sun was starting to fade, and I invited Chelsea to come over to my house for dinner with my family, Steph and I. My parents wanted to meet Steph, and they said we could have another guest if we wanted. She said yes, and we headed towards my house.

"The studio looks amazing, eh?" Steph said to me. I nodded, and tried to concentrate on the road as Steph turned around to face Chelsea in the backseat for a moment of squealing.

_Girls…_

**Steph's pov**

We finally arrived at Gerard's house and we got into the house. A woman, that reminded me a little bit of Gerard, walked towards the front door, and embraced Gerard.

"Gerard, you're home, finally." The woman, I was guessing was his mother said. Gerard kissed her once on each cheek.

"Alright, Ma. Ma! This is Steph, the one Mikey kept telling you about. Well, she's my girlfriend now." Gerard explained. I shook her hand.

"Well, I guess Mikey was right about you two after all." She said. I turned red and she changed the subject.

"I'm Donna, Gerard's mother. I'm so happy to finally meet you." The woman said. I smiled.

"I'm happy to be here." Steph said. Gerard smiled and then brought Chelsea forward.

"Ma, is it alright that I invited one of Steph's colleague over for dinner." Gerard asked, referring to Chelsea, standing beside him.

"No, not at all. I said you can invited someone else, Gee, baby." His mother cooed. He blushed when she said that, making me laugh. We then sat down at the family's kitchen table, when a man that reminded me of Mikey walked into the room. I was guessing he was Gerard's father. Mikey followed his father into the room, and sat down beside him, when Jenny walked in.

"Oh, hey Jenny! What a pleasant surprise!" I said. She nodded and sat on the other side of Mikey. Donna sat at the head of the table, facing her husband directly. I sat beside Gerard, who sat on the left side of his father, and Chelsea, who sat beside Donna, across from an empty chair.

"So Steph, Chelsea. Gerard said you guys worked together. What do you do?" Donna asked.

"We used to work at Gary's, but we decided to lease a store to make into a dance studio, so we are dance teachers." Chelsea said. I nodded.

"So you guys have been dancing a long time?" Donna guessed.

"Yes, we both have our teaching license." I said. I looked over at Gerard, who was eating his spaghetti like he had never seen food before.

"Steph, Jenn told me you guys stayed at the same orphanage growing up." Donna mentioned. I nodded.

"I stayed until I was around nine or ten, when a family took me in. Ray, Frank and Bob's girlfriends, they all were there too." I said.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Exclaimed Donald, Gerard and Mikey's father.

"So, Steph, maybe the girls could see the studio sometime." Jenny sugessted. I nodded.

"Of course! Why not. I'd love for you to come. It's finally open tomorrow, and we have so much demand." I said. Dinner was finished a few minutes later, and Gerard drove me and Chelsea home. We dropped off Chelsea at her place, and we headed over to mine. Gerard seemed to be humming something to himself, so I shook him, until he realized we were here. He leaned in and gave me a peck, which I deepened into a real kiss. This took him by surprise, but he went for it. I finally broke away, and got out.

"Go park the car and come inside with me, okay?" I said. Gerard looked at me, in silence for a while, then he finally nodded, and sped towards the parking lot. I got up to my apartment, and unlocked the door to get inside. I took an Advil, for a headache I felt coming on, from all the paint fumes I had breathed in today. Then there was a firm rap on the door. I opened it, and it was Gerard's beautiful face smiling down on me. I took him hand and led him into my apartment toward my very small TV to watch a movie. I grabbed Sound of Music and showed him the cover. He nodded, seeming okay with the selection. We sat in each others arms listening to the beautiful voices of the Von Trappe family, as Gerard ocassionally dragged his lips along my lower cheek bone. I think it was at the part where they come back from the canoe trip, when I finally fell asleep in Gerard's warm arms.

**Gerard's pov**

It was the part where the father was singing 'Edelweiss' when I looked over at Steph, who was asleep. I should have realized it was a lot quieter without her singing, even though she did have a soothing voice.

I picked her up and brought her into her room. I didn't know if she wanted me to stay or not, but I decided I had better go home. My mom hasn't seen me in a while, and I said I was just dropping Steph off. I pulled the covers up around her collarbone, and kissed her on the forehead.

I closed the light, and then I heard her mutter 'Shon, where are you. Please come back. Not you too, Shon.' After that I knew I had to stay. I wanted to figure out what's wrong.

"I'm sorry Angel. It was all my fault. I should have saved you. Same with you, Shon. We could have saved you too. Why did you have to leave me. I'm all alone. It's just Gerard now. He's going to be next isn't he?" Steph chatted away to herself in her sleep. I sat down pushing the hair out of her face, and got up to close the door. I got into the bed beside her, and listened to her words.

"Shon, no. I want you back here with me. Come out of the light Shon." She mumbled, and I saw a tear drop fall from her face. I shook her awake and she squinted in exhaustion and then smiled when she saw me.

"You stayed! Good." Steph said. I nodded, and she hugged me as tight as possible. Then came the tears, and I tried to settle her, when she looked up.

"Sorry, I…nevermind." She said. I looked into her eyes, that were shining by the moons light from her window.

"I want to know why your upset. Frank does this all the time, about random things. But you're different. You sounded really worried. Are you okay?" I said. Steph shook her head.

"Everytime you leave, I'm anxious something will happen to you. Like a car crash, or a shooting, or something. God has chosen me to play around with; to have some fun. He kills everything important to me. My adopted dad used to love me, but then he turned on me, because his wife, my new mom, was killed. Now he hates me. My best friend Angel, who I could finally confide in, was killed by the popular kids that bullied us everyday at school. But God does them good justice and doesn't let the girls get caught, just their boyfriends, for the murder. Then, my brother does something really nice for me, and the God decides he should send terrorist there to kill him, so he can't make my life better anymore. Gerard, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And if you are taken away, I wouldn't know how to take it. To never see you again, like all those people I've mentioned, would be a lot harder then loosing Angel and Shon. Especially your smile, and your eyes, and your way with words; if I ever lost that, I would never forgive myself for living. Almost everyone dear to me has been killed off. There are only 9 or 10 of my friends and family left. I'm running out, and I hope as soon as you are taken away from me, God will have the heart to take me too. I love you Gerard. I don't want to loose you, ever. You are the reason I live through everyday." Steph confessed. I sighed, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry babe, I don't plan on dying soon. I'll always be there, I promise." I said.

"No, you can't promise that. It will come unexpected, and I'm not going to let it happen." Steph said, angrily.

"What are you going to do, handcuff me to your arm? Kidnapp me?" I asked, jokingly. She laughed.

"Well, that's how I have to make sure you are safe. I want you to live with me, now" Steph said.

"Of course I will live with you, but Steph, remember. We are planning on making a band. We have some material already. Eventually we will make a record and go on a small tour. You can't keep me with you forever. Plus, I think the trauma has made you paranoid." I reminded. She smiled.

"I'd come with you, of course!" Steph said. I nodded, hoping that she would get more comfortable with me gone eventually.

"We will talk about this later." I said.

"But you'll move in, right."

"Of course, if it makes you less anxious." I said. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, goodnight." I concluded, and I shut my eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Frank's pov**

I pulled into the parking lot behind the row of buildings. Directly in front of me, there was the back door to my desired location. Over the door, a sign read 'Steph and Chelsea's dance studio'. I pulled the keys from the ignition, and got out of the car. Abby met me at the front of the car, and we walked towards the door, hand in hand. I pulled open the door, holding it open for Abby. We walked down a little narrow entrance, which had a door at the side that read 'Employees Only'. I then entered a pink and black striped room, with a beautiful border of dancers. At the far end of the room, there was a window, looking into two rooms, with mirrors, mats and brass bars along the walls. The room on the left was white with a border of saxophones and dancers near the ceiling. The room on the right was pink with ballerinas and violins as borders. In the first room, there was a woman dancing in front of about 10 little girls dressed in black. In the second room, Steph was watching around the same amount of girls doing pirouettes. Abby walked over to the right side, and looked through the window at Steph's last class of the day. There were two long hallways on each side of the windows. There were two doorways in each hall. I went down the hallway to the right, and eventually found two sets of glass doors in front of me. I could hear the classical music coming from one room, and the upbeat music from the other. There were 10 or 12 chairs there and two coat racks, facing two doors that read 'changeroom'. There were two glass doors that led to the streets. There was another door to the left side that said 'stage'. I was curious and went through the door and down the narrow staircase. There was around 50 chairs, slanting down slightly towards a small stage. The only light was coming from the stage and on the stage sat Gerard, drinking a beer. He waved to me, and fell off the stage.

_Great time to get drunk, Gee. Especially near little kids!_

I approached Gerard, who was getting up. He smiled at me, while he brushed himself off.

"Gee! What are you doing? Don't drink here!" I yelled. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Iths ohkey. Noh one is cummin' down heeerrrs." Gerard slurred.

"If Steph sees you like this, she's going to be upset." I scolded. Gerard smiled, and took another swig of beer.

"Ishts too late foorr thats." Gerard explained. I was now confused.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Stehps finks Ihm goinng too geht killlled." Gerard stated. I looked at him shocked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Shhe finks God ish ffuchkingg wif hers. Ih cahnt cohnvinche hers that'st nnohting's goinng too hahppen" Gerard told me. I nodded, surprisingly understanding.

"She's been through a lot lately. You mean a lot to her, and if she catches you drinking, she's going to think your trying to kill yourself. That you don't love her anymore." I explained. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Shiht! Yous hahve too drrive meh hhome!" Gerard demanded. I nodded, and we ran back up the steps and ran down the hallway.

"Be back." I said, to Abby, as I ran out the door with Gerard. We got into the car, and I sped towards Gerard's house.

Steph's pov

My class was finally over. I led the 12 little eight year olds out of the classroom, where they met there parents who followed them into the changeroom. I walked towards my office, when I saw Abby leaning against the window smiling.

"This place looks amazing!" Abby said. She hugged me, and I walked towards the door with 'Employees Only' written on it. I walked toward my desk, and sat down to check my messages. I called all the people on my answering machine back. Then I got up and led Abby out. I put on my hoodie and pants over my dance attire, and we left the building.

"So, do you know where Gerard went?" I asked.

"I saw him run out with Frank. Who knows?" Abby said. I was worried, where he could be. I didn't want him to get killed.

"Boys." We said in unison. We laughed for a split second, and then I started worrying again at where they could be.

**Ray's pov**

"Wow, that was amazing!" Geoff said, with an ecstatic expression on his face.

"So you'll do it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will. I can't wait. You guys have potential. Bring the rest of the guys next time." Geoff said. I nodded.

"For sure. I want to start working on this pronto." I explained. He nodded. We shook hands, and I walked out of his bedroom. I walked down the stairs and found my way out of Geoff's house. Claire was waiting in the car for me. I got in, and she was bouncing in her seat.

"So, what's the verdict?" She said. I looked into her eyes, and pushed away her frizzy red hair.

"We got a record deal." I said, simply. Claire grinned ear to ear and kissed me passionately. I was taken by surprise, but wrapped my arms around her neck. We broke apart and I started the engine.

"I'm so happy for you!" Claire said, as we pulled out of Geoff's driveway.

**Mikey's pov**

Frank had sobered Gerard up by sticking him into the shower. When they got in the room, I was deep in thought, about something I had come across at work the other day.

_Chemical Romance?_

"Hey Mikey. What's the matter with you?" Gerard asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I said. Then the phone rang. Gerard picked it up.

"Hello? – Oh, hi, what's up? – Oh that's great, how is he? – He does, that's cool – You did! Great, what did he think? – What? – Are you

serious? – Oh My – So when? – Monday, that's good – yeah, I'll ask Mikey – okay, thanks dude – Bye." Gerard hung up and looked at us with excitement.

"Mikey, remember Geoff from Thursday. He is now a music producer. He does it at his house for low cost. Ray showed him our demo and he loved it. We're making a record!" Gerard said. Frank and I walked over and patted Gerard on the back.

"That's so cool. Congrats, bro." I said. Gerard smiled.

"You know, we do need a bassist, and you know I wouldn't offer the spot to anyone else before I asked you." Gerard said.

"Seriously? I'll do it!" I said, excitedly.

"So, on Monday, we're starting to write music." Gerard said. I started to zone out, back into my previous thoughts.

_Chemical Romance?... MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!_

"Mikey, hello?" Gerard said, bringing me back to reality.

"I've got a perfect name for the band." I nearly shouted.

"What?" Gerard asked.

"My Chemical Romance."


	31. Chapter 31

**Almost 2 years later **

**- Steph's pov**

All my classes had finished at 8 o'clock and I was exhausted. I was going to quickly grab my stuff and leave; I would come in early to check the messages. When I reached the parents viewing area, I saw a man standing there. He noticed my presence and smiled. I groaned.

_Oh great. I really want to go home sir, call me and I will talk with you tomorrow._

"Miss, I'm sorry if this is a bad time. I know your closing, but my daughter wasn't accepted into ballet." The man said.

"You must be Mr. Kennedy?" I asked, warily. I knew this guy. He would always call for a second chance to get his daughter in. He had just moved here, two days before the deadline, and there weren't any spots left. Now it's far too late to place her in a class.

"Yes, that's me." He grinned. I nearly gagged.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's far too late to add her to the class now. She'll be way far behind the rest." I said, as I unlocked the door to my office.

"My daughter's very smart. She'll catch up." He said, following me inside. I sighed.

"Sir, I really wish I could add her in. It would be easier. But report cards come back in two weeks and I'm really busy making them. I only have two lessons to teach her, mark her and prepare her for the concert. I don't think she or I can handle it. I will save her a spot for September, I promise." I said, and grabbed my stuff ready to leave. He grabbed my arm hard and turned me around. I could feel the bruise starting to form.

"Miss, my daughter is really insistent on coming this year. All her new friends are here, and she feels left out." Mr. Kennedy said. I groaned.

"Alright. I will give you tickets, so she can come see her friends dance. Or she can come in the summer for all day sessions." I said, and I walked past him annoyed, and cringing in pain, from the tight grasp in his arm. He grabbed me again, this time, on my shoulders.

"Listen, she needs this. Can you please do this for her, or at least for me." He said, looking at me the same way Gerard had up in the Trade Centre. The memories were painful, and I didn't like the vibe I was getting from him. Plus, I was in so much pain, from his grasp, that I said yes without thinking.

"She'll start on Monday. At 8:00 pm." I said. He nodded, and looked at me happily.

"Thank you so much. This will mean a lot to my daughter." The man said, finally releasing his grip and running out of the office. I was shivering; scared to death of him. I didn't know what would happen if I said no. I was afraid. I just wanted to go home to Gerard. To take in his scent, smother myself in his arms and hear him say it was alright, and that he was here for me.

_Run! Go home. He's waiting for you._

My conscience was telling me to leave, but I couldn't move. I was frozen and still, afraid that if I moved, he might still be there. I shivered in the cold room, trying to get myself to move.

**Gerard's pov**

Our band was a huge success. Mikey had dropped out of college to commit himself, and Frank joined too, after his band broke up. When we went on tour, he dropped out of university when we said we needed him. Our band's album was pretty good. I'd say my favourite is Headfirst for Halo's. Steph really likes Demolition Lovers. It's about her, but she doesn't know that. She thought it was conceptual, but it was somewhat based on real life. We were starting to work on our next record. We weren't sure what it was going to be about, but we knew it had better be good. We were signed to a major label now. It was reprise records, home to one of Frank's idols, Billie Joe Armstrong. I was working hard on lyrics, but I really had no inspiration.

That's when it all happened. That record began writing itself after that one phone call.

The phone rang. I reached over to pick it up. I placed it on my ear.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Pumpkin, how was your day?" My mother said. I was now frozen.

_She called me pumpkin. That's bad. Something happened, something real bad. Steph. Oh, no Steph._

"Hey mom, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Well, Gerard, you see. Grandma was getting pretty old, and we knew her time was up soon." My mom said. I shook my head.

"Mom, wha-"

"Grandma's dead." She said.

"What!" I said. My mother sobbed, and then said she had to go, but that I should come over later. I told her I would and said goodbye. I sat there, saddened at the fact.

_Grandma wasn't dead. She is dead. But she can't be. The band can't go on without grandma._

I sat there, frozen, not sure what to think. I decided it was time to call it a night. I put my empty sheets of paper back in the paper bin, and made my way out of the dark Barnes and Noble. I decided to call Steph and tell her, so she could come too. I didn't want her to worry about me. I was late as it was.

I called her home phone. She wasn't there.

_That's odd, she would be home by now, wouldn't she?_

I the tried her cell. It was off, so I finally called her work. It rang for quite awhile, and a very tired voice said "Hello."

"Steph, hey. I have to tell you something, and after that we have to go to my parents place. It's no good news." I said. I was going to tell her what I had been told, but I heard her start to cry.

_Maybe she found out?_

"Steph, what's the matter?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said, but she started crying harder. I told her I was on my way, and hung up. I guess I would tell her later, because she seemed to have problems of her own. I pulled into the parking lot behind the dance studio and ran inside. The door was unlocked so I stepped inside. The door of the office was open, and I saw Steph sitting in her chair, crying, while rocking herself.

"Babe, what's going on?" I asked. She looked up, stopped sobbing. Then she ran into my arms, almost bringing me down, and cried right there.

"What happened? Please tell me. Did someone die?" I said. Steph looked at me, her eyes, filled with ultimate sorrow.

"No, nothing like that. I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later. I just so glad you're here." She said. I smiled, and grabbed her hand. We walked out of the dance studio and made our way to my house.


	32. Chapter 32

**Gerard's pov**

I asked Steph what was the matter, but she wouldn't tell me. She just wanted to go to bed right away. I didn't bring it up after that, even though I was really worried. I finally had ideas for the record. The record was going to be an ode to my grandmother. I was always writing; in the studio and in my free time. Steph didn't mind; she didn't talk much anymore. I was getting really worried.

Well, the funeral was today, so I was wrapping my head around that.

I had finally come to realize that my grandmother was dead. I was in denial the rest of the time, but once I arrived, it was finalized.

"Are you okay?" Steph asked. I nodded, and stepped out of the car. She held my hand tightly, and we walked towards the crowd of people. My mom and dad were there, and so we the rest of the guys with there girlfriends. I stood to the right of Mikey, with Steph on my right. I had my arm around her, and she was turned towards me with her arms hugging my shoulder. I could feel her gaze on me, but I tried to ignore it.

When the funeral was over, I decided to sleep at my parent's house. Steph needed to be alone for a while, and I respected that, but I was truly worried about her.

**Chelsea's pov**

The next day, Steph was at the funeral, so I had to take on both classes, and teach them salsa dancing for fun. They seemed to enjoy it, so that made my day. When the place finally closed, I went into the office, and grabbed my stuff. As I was about to leave, a man walked in. I had never seen him before, and he was kind of cute. A little old for me, but cute.

"I was hoping to find Steph. Is she off today?" The man said. I nodded, and started to leave. The man blocked me off.

"Wait, I don't care that you're not Steph. I need to ask you a question." He said, and gave me this crooked smile that seemed so irresistible.

"So, do you have a question, Mr.?" I asked.

"It's Jacob Kennedy." He said, as he stuck his hand out. I shook it, and smiled.

"I'm the jazz teacher, but I can answer your question." I said.

"Well, my daughter is having trouble and I was wondering if she could get private lessons." Jacob said. I nodded.

"Sure, I will call Steph, and ask her." I said, and grinned. He nodded, and started out the door. Then he turned back and smiled.

"Chelsea is it?" He asked. I nodded, speechless.

"I actually have one more thing. How about a date?" Jacob asked. I was speechless again.

"I have only met you now!" I stated. He nodded.

"Well, all I know is 'when am I ever going to see a doll like you again.'" He said. I nodded.

"Fine. It's a yes, but you're paying."

"Of course I am. I'm very traditional. How about tonight, at eight?" Jacob said. I nodded.

"The park. I'm making it easy, so you won't have to pay for anything." I said. He nodded.

"The park is very romantic." He said. Then he finally left, so I could hyperventilate for 5 minutes before I rushed home to get ready. I left a note on Steph's desk, so she would remember, and for the first time in years, I sang in the shower.

**Steph's pov**

After the funeral, I didn't stay home. At around 7:30, I went to Gary's, and had something to drink. I didn't have a lot.

I did have a lot on my mind. That night in my office with Mr. Kennedy, and Gerard's face this week. I know he's hurt by his grandmother's death, but I think he was mad at me for not sharing what was up that night. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see a man standing behind me. I then recognized him as Mr. Kennedy and turned back around.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." He said, in a way that made me think that he did know. I shivered, as he placed his arm on my back and rubbed me.

"Sir, I don't mean to offend you but I really feel uncomfortable when you do that." I said. He frowned.

"I'm sorry. I wanted this to happen more comfortably." Mr. Kennedy said. I looked at him, expecting him to explain.

"What are you talking about? What 'more comfortably'?" I asked. He smiled.

"Walk with me." He said.

"Why would I?" I reminded him.

"I don't think you want to find out. I know you really like your Gerard." He said. I gasped.

"How do you- don't you dare touch him!" I said. He shushed me.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt him, but he is going through a rough spot. Let's say I was able to wreck his life. He still hasn't signed the

contract with his new label, and I can stop that from happening." He said.

"He'll find another label." I said.

"He can't afford any other label. Our label is still considering. You're band's AP and I go way back." He said. I then got up, and started walking out the door.

"Alright, but I'm only doing this for him." I said. He nodded. Once we were at the street corner I stopped him.

"What do you want from me anyway?" I said. He smiled.

"Do you remember a man named Max De Lounge?"

"What? You know my father?" I said. He nodded.

"You must do this for me. Your father has promised you to another man. You have to leave Gerard, if you want the best for him. He will leave you anyway if you don't, or we'll take care of him, just follow my instructions." He said. I nodded, about to cry.

"You must also convince Jenny to come with you. Her husband wants her back."

"No! I am not dragging my poor friend back to that asshole! You do that yourself, and I have a right to stop you."

"I didn't know you were this selfless."

"I want my friends to have the life I now know I could never have. A free one."

"Well, this is the way things work. You father has to do this, because he promised you to me when you were 15. Then you ran away." He said.

"You. You're the one I'm stuck with! You have a daughter! She's going to find-" I screamed.

"No she won't, because she's not mine. That's my sister's daughter." He said. I shook my head.

"So, what do I do?" I said, holding back my tears. I had to be brave and although this guy was creepy, I had to let myself accept that this would probably involve sleeping with him.

"You have to tell Gerard that you're pregnant, and that it's not his. You also tell him that you have to move away with the man, because he wants to raise the child, and you do too. You have to tell him that you don't love him anymore as well. If he wants to check, then let him check. In a couple of day's time, you get on this train. I will be at that station, and that where it ends." He said, and handed me a train ticket. I nodded.

"But he will know that I'm not really pregnant. He will want to get the test for sure!" I said. He smiled.

"You don't get it, do you? You will be pregnant, because that the only way I can keep you legally bound to me. You can always run to the cops, but the kid will always make it harder." He said, as he touched my face. I slapped his hand away and felt the tears form.

"Why do you want a woman who doesn't even love you?"

"I'm a real good friend of your father's and he's making sure you don't go to waste." Mr. Kennedy said. I wiped the tears from my face and he grabbed my hand.

"Back to my apartment for stage one." He said, and led the way.


	33. Chapter 33

He left me for 3 hours locked in his apartment, because he had to go meet someone. I sat in the house, debating if I should call Gerard. I knew if I did, his career would be over, but this was now eating away at me.

That's when my phone rang. I was hoping it was Gerard, but then I saw Chelsea's name on the screen. I picked up, and managed to greet her with a hello.

"Steph, I'm in love!" She shouted. I was surprised, but tried to compose myself, although I was freaking out because at any minute Mr. Kennedy would walk through that door, and I would have to let him have sex with me.

"With who?" I asked. I heard her gush.

"His name is Jacob, and he is amazing! A little old, but so cute. You'd love him!" Chelsea said.

"I'm sure. Well, I'm really happy for you." I said.

"Steph, you seem sort of on edge. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just the shit that's happened lately."

"What happened?"

"Funeral…you know how depressing it can be." I sighed.

"Steph, don't be afraid to tell me. You can tell me." Chelsea said.

"No, it's just the mood of today. I swear." I said, trying not to let it out.

"If there is something, just call me. A little bad news won't hurt me." Chelsea said.

"Thanks, I will. I have to go." I said, as I heard someone approached the door. I then hung up and waited for the door to open. I then realized he wasn't back yet, and something else.

Gerard and I have a sex life and I use birth control. It would be impossible almost to get me pregnant, so I can lie about being pregnant. I then don't have to tell Gerard anything and I will worry about the rest later.

_YES!!!!!!_

The door then opened to reveal Mr. Kennedy with a package in his hand.

"Don't worry, you won't become sick. After you won't move either." He said. I shook my head.

"I never said you could use date rape on me!" I said.

"You obviously thought I would do it without it. You might turn on me." He said. I sat on his table.

"Fine, do it." I said. He pushed a glass of water towards me and slipped it in. I took the drink, rose it in the air and said "here goes nothing." A little bit later, the effects started working. I felt dizzy and I could barely move. Mr. Kennedy then lay me down on the table, and started taking off my clothing. I tried to fall asleep during this, but it was hard, because I wanted to push him off of me, and go to Gerard house. But I couldn't, so as he did what he had to do, I cried until I finally fell asleep.

**Nobody's pov**

Everybody wondered what was going on with Steph. She was always so distant, especially to Gerard. Jenny had started getting calls from Jack again, and tried to ignore them. Steph had finally decided what she had to do. She had to leave Gerard, and go with Mr. Kennedy, so that everyone could be happy. She didn't want to drag her friends into this, so this was her plan. She was going to stick to it.

Gerard would drink every night now, yelling at himself at the mirror for being an idiot. He had fallen for her, and now she didn't want anything to do with him. He was a wreck, and Mikey had to lift him onto his bed at night, and clean up after him. Mikey was worried about Jenny, because she was acting really weird lately, and he was afraid she would do the same as Steph did to Gerard to him.

**3 weeks later**

**Steph's pov**

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I sighed.

"Do you want to come over? We really need to talk." He said.

"Yeah, we do."

"Okay, in 15 minutes?" Gerard suggested

"Sure, see you." I said, and hung up. Today I had to tell him. Mr. Kennedy thought I was pregnant, but I wasn't. I would have to tell Gerard that I was leaving him today, and I would get on the train, but go somewhere else, get on another train and go far away. I only had a duffel bag full of stuff I was taking with me. I decided to leave my apartment to Gerard.

"Okay, you should go. But, I made a change of plans. You'll meet your father at the station, and I will meet you in a week and a half." Mr. Kennedy said. I nodded. I got in my car, deciding how I would tell him. When I got there, I sat in my car for a minute before I actually knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gerard said. I followed him to the living room. His brother and Jenny were there, but saw me and got up and left. Gerard sat down on the couch and I sat beside him. I realized that I had seen him last a week and a half ago, and that I missed him. I took his hand and played with it.

"I can't do this, Gerard." I said, finally realizing what I had to do. The tears formed and I wiped them away.

"Is this why you have been avoiding me?"

"Yes." I lied.

"What happened? Do you not love me anymore?" Gerard asked.

"Yes." I said, trying not to show emotion.

"Well then, fine. That's fair. At least you haven't cheated on me yet, right?" Gerard asked.

"No" I lied again, and then told a half truth, "I would never hurt you like that, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave you until now."

"So, then its over." Gerard said. I nodded. I was silent.

"I have to talk to Jenny about something." I said, and got up.

Jenny's pov

I was talking to Mikey about some electric car I had seen on TV that was really cool, when Steph came into the kitchen.

"Jenny, I need to talk to you." Steph said. I nodded, and we went upstairs. We entered Gerard's room and I sat on the floor.

"Jenny, the only reason I'm telling you this is because you are invovled." She said. I saw her eyes begin to water.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My father sold me out. To a man that's buddies with your ex husband." She said. That took me by surprise.

"Is he looking for me?"

"Yes, but the one thing I wouldn't agree to would be bringing you with me." She said.

"Where are you going?"

"They want me to get of in Colorado, and meet my father to go back to San Diego, but I'm going to get off new york, and then go to Canada. Toronto to be exact."

"Oh, well why are you doing this?"

"They threatened to end Gerard's career, and that's one thing I don't want them to touch. Gerard. I need to know he's got it good and is safe. He can't be dragged into my problems."

"Tell him, he'll understand. You can't just leave without him knowing!" I said.

"I had to break up with him today, so I don't think he cares if I leave or not. Here, give this key to him. I want him to have my apartment." She said. I nodded.

"I'll give it too him, I promise.

"You must also promise not to say anything to anyone." She said. I nodded

"I won't, because I understand what you have to do. I've been there. If you ever get lonely, don't be a stranger. Call me." I said. Steph nodded.

"I will. I'm so grateful I have a friend like you! I'll miss you." Steph said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No, you'll miss Gerard. You should at least see him before you leave. You'll regret it if you don't." I said Steph nodded.

"I will. Thanks for everything." Steph said, and made her way down the stairs.

**Meanwhile…Gerard's pov**

After Steph left, Mikey walked in. He looked at me, and then sat beside me.

"So did you guys break up?" Mikey asked. I nodded. Mikey patted me on the back.

"It's all for the best. Now you can fully move on. Our band is going to sign a contract soon, so that means we're going to need to write a new record so you need to try and get over this patch of your life." Mikey said. I nodded. We sat there in silence, when Steph came in the room.

"Well, I'm going to take off now." Steph said, and I looked at her, wondering how she could even come in here.

"You don't have to tell us. What's the point of coming in here in saying that? To rub it in that we're finally over?" I yelled. Steph looked taken back, but quickly replied.

"Fine, I won't be polite. I'll just leave next time. But it's quite funny that you assume that I'm talking to you, when I could be saying bye to Mikey." She reminded. I stood up.

"You said goodbye, now leave." I said. Mikey tried to stopme, but then sat down. I approached Steph, and looked into her eyes.

"II was going to say, before you spoke that I hope you guys do really well at reprise. You deserve it, and your band will go a long way, I'm sure." Steph said. I was surprised. I didn't know she actually cared. She then walked out the door. I followed her.

"Wait! Steph, I didn't want things to end this way!" I said. Steph approached me and laughed.

"Well, how do you want it to end? I'm not going to wait all day for you to say something that's just going to hurt me, so if you want to lay one on me, fine!" She said.

"How can a not be a little mad? For all I know your going to go to some other guys house now, and touch him, kiss him, sleep with him, and hold him. I'm still in love with you Steph, so I'm sorry that came out a little edgy!" I said. Steph looked at me with wonder and expectation. I loved it when she had that look, but it had taken me by surprise.

"You don't know where I'm going, what I'm doing after this. Don't assume that I'm going to be dating right away! You don't know what I've been through!" Steph said, out of breath. Now I was angry.

"What you've been through! You don't know what I've been thinking all week. So how could you say it's been harder for you? So maybe you don't go to some guys house right away, but when you do, I want you to remember this." I said, and then I pressed my lips to hers. She was still at first, but then kissed me back. I could feel her pulse hammering away in her chest, like the first time we kissed. We broke apart.

"If he can kiss you better than that, then I'm happy for you. But if he can't, at least you know that I'll be waiting for you to realize I'm the only one for you." I said. She started to cry, and got into her car. I just stood there and watched her pull away from my house. I stood there, watching her car drive away from my house. The farther she got, the more empty and alone I felt. I stood there until Frank and Abby showed up. They looked at me, and laughed.

"Gerard, are you trying to find a new cure for a hangover? Trust me, the sun in never your friend when you have a migraine." Frank said.

"Steph left me." I said, barely believing it myself.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chelsea's pov**

Steph and I got in a fight this week.

I finally introduced her to my boyfriend, Jacob Kennedy, and she was polite, but didn't really say anything the whole time. She looked a little pissed, actually. Then, when Jacob had to leave, I asked her if there was anything wrong and she shook her head.

_"No, I'm fine" Steph said. I shook my head._

_"Steph, you have to tell me. You're never going to be happy unless you tell someone." I said. She stood up, and walked out of the café. I followed her, and stopped her._

_"Steph, why are you so upset? I'm just concerned about you." I said. Steph turned around._

_"Concerned about me?! You shouldn't talk, because at least I know who my boyfriend is!" She yelled._

_"Steph, what are you talking about?" I asked. Steph laughed._

_"You know Jacob, how he's so sweet, funny, and charming?" Steph asked. I nodded._

_"Well it's an act. I actually know him better than you." Steph said. I gasped._

_"You know him?" Chelsea said._

_"Of course, he's one of our clients, who happened to have attacked me and bribed me. So, before you think I'm nuts and out of my head, and wonder why I can't tell you, maybe it's for you. Maybe it's so I don't hurt you." Steph said. I looked at her shocked._

_"You're just saying that, because things aren't going right with Gerard, I bet. He lost a family member, give him some space." Chelsea said. I shook my head._

_"Gerard's the one that's giving me space. I told him to. And by the way, our relationship is a little rocky now, but it's stronger than yours." I said. Chelsea shook her head._

_"I can't believe you, Steph."_

_"I didn't expect you to. I just did what you asked me to do. I told you what was up with me!" Steph said, "If you can't believe me, well find a new friend!" _

Ever since that day, I hadn't spoken to her. But she was right. Right about everything, and I felt terrible. I don't think we could ever be friends again. When I found out what was happening, from a voice mail message on Jake's phone, I broke up with him, and he left. I knew where he was going to. I thought how Gerard must have been feeling, so I decided to visit him, because if he didn't know what was going on, I should tell him.

**Jenny's pov**

"Gerard?" I called.

"I'm right here." I heard Gerard say. He was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, drunk again.

"Gerard, I should have given you this before, but it completely slipped my mind." Jenny said. Gerard looked at me confused. I placed a key in his hand.

"Steph left. She didn't tell me where, but told me to give you this." Jenny said.

"What is this key for?" Gerard said.

"This is for her apartment. She wanted you to have it." Jenny said. Gerard slumped further down.

"So, she just left?" Gerard asked. Jenny nodded.

"She left a week ago. Right after you broke up with her." Jenny said.

"What! So, she broke up with me, because she was leaving?" Gerard asked. Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know what she was thinking Gerard!" I said, frustrated. He nodded

"Well, I feel better now." Gerard said, and then stumbled towards his room. I felt badly for him, and I joined Mikey in the living room

to watch a movie. The whole time, I was thinking about Steph, and I felt terrible, but I was scared that Jacks phone calls weren't

over yet.

**Abby's pov**

"Frank, I just want to talk to you." I said.

"Leave me alone! Steph is gone, she left her house. I might never see her again!" Frank said. I nodded.

"There is something fishy about that. Steph isn't like that." I said.

"I can't believe this. I am separated from my sister again, but this time I will know her enough to miss her." Frank said. Abby nodded.

"I know. She was one of my best friends. But, if Steph was in trouble, she was always smart enough to find a loop hole."

"What if she was bribed?" Frank said.

"But still, she would. Maybe she did and she's hiding." Abby said. Frank shook his head.

"Why wouldn't she hide here?"

"Whoever's after her would know where to look for her. She couldn't stay, but she couldn't go with these people. I will do some research. Back in my youth, I was an awesome detective." I said. Frank laughed.

"What, you don't think I can? You'll see. You'll all see." I said, and walked out of the room.

**Steph's pov**

I finally arrived at the destination. The stone wall wasn't charred like the building it surrounded. They were the same as they were a decade ago, when I had said goodbye to this place. The buidling was barely standing, and has ashes everywhere. The site hadn't been touched since the fire, as a historical site. The orphanage was over 100 years old, and had a lot of history, but the riot recently had burnt it down, forcing it to close. A tear rolled down my cheek, as I stared at my first home. I placed my hands on the gate, and looked through the two spokes in front of me. I saw what was left of the merry go round, and the see saw was still up, because of the rubble holding the other side down. I slowly walked away, and headed back to my apartment. Who knows if Kennedy had already figured out where I was. I had to stay inside, until I could come up with a disguise and a plan.

**Jacob Kennedy's pov **

"Hey Max." I said. He shook my hand.

"She didn't show up! What the heck happened?" Max said.

"She obviously found a loop hole in this plan, but I have another plan. Jack is going after Jenny in a couple of days, when she finally leaves her boyfriend's place, and Steph and she were friends. I bet anything she knows where she is." I said. Max nodded.

"Excellent. Well, it's you're problem anyways. I said that she's yours, but I'm not going to run after her." Max said. I nodded, and then shook his hand again.

"See you later. Next time I promise with Steph, or at least good news." I said, and walked away.


	35. Chapter 35

**Abby's pov**

"I've got a lead. I talked to Jenny today, and she said they talked before she left. She wouldn't tell me anything else, but I did find that odd." I explained to Frank, who didn't seem to care.

"Oh, that's great. Why is that odd though?" Frank asked.

"Well, as you noticed, Claire, Ashley and Jenny are like really tight, and then Steph and I are really tight. If she was to go to anybody before she left, other than Gerard, it would be me. But, instead she went to Jenny. I think I know why. Jenny had a violent husband named Jack, and Steph was in trouble, so I think Steph if being forced into a relationship, or Jenny is involved somehow." Abby said. Frank nodded.

"That's great. Now, would you excuse me. I am trying to tune my guitar for an I am the graveyard reunion show tonight, so I need to be able to hear the notes. Thank you." Frank said, and left the room. I shook my head, and then put a list of people I should talk to. Chelsea worked with Steph, so maybe she noticed something, and I was trying to pospone talking to Gerard, because it might upset him, but I knew I had to do that next.

***

At the end of the day, I had interviewed all those people. Gerard hadn't helped at all, but Chelsea helped so much. I found out that she was attacked and bribed by Chelsea's ex, Jacob Kennedy. After she got in a fight with her, she didn't talk to her again. I pieced it all together, and I decided before Frank went to the show, I had to get all our friends together and I had to tell them everything. I finally figured it all out, and I knew that Jenny would obviously give more information, once I said that we needed to find her. I called everyone over to my house, and I only got an answering machine for Jenny, so I would just fill her in later.

They all arrived, except for Mikey. He went over to Jenny's place, to pick her up. I then began to speak.

"Although I had no support, I have been investigating Steph's spontaneous move. I don't think she left, just because she wanted new scenery. We all ended up finding out on our own, that she was gone. It must have been a bribe or something, because she left so much behind." I began. Gerard sat down, looking a little sick.

"So, what's going on!" Mikey said, walking into the house slamming the door behind him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Jenny's gone. She left a note. I want to know what the hell is going on!" Mikey yelled. I nodded.

"Steph is getting forced into marrying the guy named Jacob Kennedy. Jack, Jenny's ex, is Jacobs friend, and has probably kidnapped her, because by now, they have realized, she took off somewhere else. They know that Jenny would know." I said. Everybody looked at one another in shock.

"So, are you saying to me that my ex girlfriend broke up with me because she was being forced into marriage with someone else?"

"Yes, and she agreed to it, as long as they didn't come after any of us. She agreed, so that you could get the record deal. I did research and called your AP from Reprise and he says that he is good friends with Jacob Kennedy, so obviously he said that either your band doesn't get the record deal, or you do, and Steph marries him. That was the deal, and Steph said yes."

"She did that, so my band would make it?" Gerard asked. I nodded.

"Wow." He said.

"So, guys. We lost two friends to this. I think we have to do something." I said. Frank nodded.

"What are you guys waiting for? My girlfriend is hiding somewhere alone, and we're standing here like idiots, deciding if we should go find her or not. Let's go get her!" Gerard yelled. Frank shook his hand.

"Guys, I promise, after my show." Frank said. Gerard gave him a look of sheer anger.

"Fine, we'll go now. Wait, do you even know where she is?"

"Exactly where." I said, and we all left.

**Jack's pov**

"Hey baby!"

"You asshole! Why can't you except that I don't want you!" Jenny said. I smiled.

"I need to ask you questions. Then, I might let you go." Jack said.

"What is it?" I said, and then looked beside me and gulped. I saw Chelsea's motionless body lying in a pool of blood. I looked away.

"That's what happens to you when you don't cooperate."

"What is it!" I screamed. He smiled.

"Where's Steph?"

"I don't know." I said.

"I don't believe you."

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. He pulled the gun out of his pocket.

"Fine, but promise me you won't kill her." I said. Jack nodded.

"I promise, but she will be stuck with Jacob."

"She's in Toronto. I think she might be near the orphanage I used to live in."

"I remember that place." Jack said. I looked away from him, as he approached me.

"Here, you're leading the way." Jack said as he untied me. Then he followed me with a gun to my head out the door, towards a car.

**Gerard's pov**

We arrived in Canada, and got cabs and made our way to the orphanage. We all split up and searched the apartments nearby. I went on my own, when I saw Jenny get out of a cab with two men. I ran across the street, and followed them into the building. I followed them, but further, behind them, and they went to the landlord, and asked where Steph De Longe lived. As soon as she said it, I ran into the stairwell and ran towards the third floor. Then I looked for 303 and found it. I knocked really hard.

"Steph! It's me, Gerard! I found you!" I said. The door opened, and Steph emerged. I hugged her really tightly, and she seemed surprised.

"We have to call the cops. Jacob's coming!" I said. Steph nodded and called quickly. I then came in the room, and waited for them to come.

"Well, I guess someone found you before we did. Well, you're still coming with me." Jacob said.

"No she's not, and I don't care if you take the record deal from me." I said. Steph looked at me, and turned away.

"Steph, you didn't want them to get involved. But they did, so it's best if we end this without Gerard and Jenny getting shot."

"Or we can end this with you two in orange jumpsuits, and the hostages living happily ever after?" The police officer said, and the two men turned around and raised their hands.

"You guys are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of criminal law." The other police officer said. The were taken away and I called the rest of the guys and told them where we were.

"Jenny, can you wait for them outside and tell them to get a hotel room. I kind of want to stay here with Steph for a while." I said. Jenny nodded and winked at Steph. Steph blushed, and Jenny left.

"Steph, I'm so glad to see you!" I said. She turned away, and looked out the window.

"So, are you really over me?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to get involved! You could have gotten hurt!" Steph said. She looked sort of hurt.

"You could have gotten hurt! What if you had refused to go?"

"I wouldn't have. I realized you would have lost the deal if I didn't turn myself in sooner or later, so I was going to go with them. I just thought I could figure something out. But I couldn't." Steph said. I nodded and held her hand. She looked at me, on the verge of tears.

"Gerard, I was so scared they would find me. Then I would never see you again. But then I knew I would have to hide forever, and never see you again. So, I was stuck in here, thinking you were gone forever." Steph said, starting to cry. I pulled her close to me, and she cried onto my chest.

"It's okay, I'm here now." I said. She stopped crying after a while and wiped her eyes. Then she looked at me.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch." Steph said. I laughed.

"Its okay, this moment now makes up for it. Trust me." I said. She nodded and then lay down on the bed. I then lay down beside her. She then wrapped her arms around me and rolled over so she was on top of me. She then placed her head on my heart which was beating steadily. Whenever I touched her or kissed her, her heart rate would go up, which made me smile. I then slowly fell asleep.


End file.
